Unleash
by setsuna05
Summary: Sakura revient au Japon après plusieurs années en Egypte. Tomoyo est rassuré de la revoir après un mois sans nouvelle. Eriol et Shaolan assiste à leur retrouvaille et bientôt les filles seront mystérieuses.Shaolan est décidé à trouver ce que cache Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: un retour tant attendu.

La chaleur était étouffante, quoi de plus normal pour la fin du mois d'aout? Le soleil dardait ses rayons sur Tomoéda, une petite ville du Japon. Pourtant, dans une chambre d'hôpital, une jeune fille regardait d'un œil noir le soleil qui semblait la narguer. Elle avait de longs cheveux miels qui étaient retenus par une natte qui arrivait à la moitié de son dos. Le teint de la jeune fille était légèrement hâlé malgré son séjour à l'hôpital, ce qui faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux vert émeraude qu'elle tenait de sa mère. Même avec la blouse d'hôpital sur elle, on pouvait constater que cette jeune fille avait des formes parfaites. Elle pestait intérieurement contre elle-même: pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle fasse une mauvaise chute juste avant la fin des vacances?! Elle soupira bruyamment.

- Allons Sakura, ne souffle pas comme ça…

Sakura regarda son père qui venait juste d'entrer dans sa chambre. Elle lui fit un sourire résigné.

- Je ne supporte plus cet hôpital, avoua-t-elle. On est enfin revenu au Japon après toutes ces années et je suis enfermé ici!

- Désolée ma chérie, c'est de ma faute… fit Fujitaka coupable.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas de ta faute! Démentit Sakura. On ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'il y aurait un trou à cet endroit. Et puis comme ça j'ai pu découvrir en avant première le temple.

_Et quelque chose qui a changé ma vie pour toujours._

- Au fait, pourquoi tu es là? Demanda Sakura.

- Pour te donner une bonne nouvelle! Tu sors d'ici demain. Sourit Fujitaka.

- C'est génial!!!… Tu penses que Tomoyo se souvient de moi?

- Vous que vous avez échangé plusieurs lettres ces dernières années, il n'y a pas de doute, la rassura Fujitaka. C'est juste à cause de ton hospitalisation que tu n'as pas pu lui écrire, elle ne t'en voudra pas, j'en suis sûr.

Sakura sourit rassurée. Le lendemain matin, elle était déjà prête lorsque son père arriva pour la prendre. En rentrant dans leur petit appartement, Sakura respira paisiblement. Elle se sentait chez elle.

- L'appartement est assez petit, fit remarquer Fujitaka.

- C'est amplement suffisant, sourit Sakura. On a deux chambres, c'est peut être même un peu trop… Quand est-ce que tu retournes en Egypte?

- Dès que je serais sûr que tu ne te perds plus pour aller en cours, sourit son père.

- Arrête, on dirait Toya sur ce coup là, soupira Sakura.

Fujitaka rit devant la moue de sa fille.

- Tu as une semaine pour te familiariser avec le chemin pour aller en cours, déclara-t-il. Tu reprends les cours lundi prochain.

- Ha! Il faut que j'achète les fournitures! S'exclama Sakura.

- Alors allons-y. Sourit Fujitaka.

Sakura sortit avec son père et alla dans l'allée piétonne de Tomoéda, ils achetèrent rapidement les fournitures de Sakura puis ils allèrent jusqu'au lycée. La jeune fille fit une grimace.

- Il y a un peu trop de béton à mon gout, avoua-t-elle.

- Mais le parc est magnifique, fit remarquer son père.

- C'est vrai, les cerisiers sont magnifiques… J'espère qu'ils feront pleins de fleurs au mois d'avril.

- Je l'espère aussi… On retourne à la maison?

Sakura acquiesça et ils rentrèrent chez eux.

****************

Une jeune fille au teint de porcelaine, avec des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène qui faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux améthyste. D'habitude, un sourire paisible était ancré sur ses lèvres mais actuellement elle semblait plutôt anxieuse. En effet, Tomoyo avait les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées, signe que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle s'inquiétait parce qu'elle n'avait pas reçu de lettre de Sakura depuis près d'un mois alors qu'avant elle en recevait au moins une par semaine. Sakura était sa meilleure amie, elle s'était connue en primaire qu'elles avaient passé dans la même classe puis en dernière année de collège, Fujitaka, le père de Sakura avait décidé de déménager en Egypte car il avait d'importante fouille à faire là-bas. C'est ainsi que Sakura et Tomoyo avaient été obligé de correspondre par lettre, le téléphone était trop cher pour tout ce qu'elle voulait se dire. Pourquoi est-ce que Sakura restait sans nouvelle? En avait-elle marre de correspondre avec elle? Peut être qu'elle s'était fait une meilleure amie là-bas qui l'avait remplacé… Tomoyo s'avança vers son sac de cours, elle mit un dernier cahier dedans et le mit sur son épaule. C'était déjà la rentrée, elle se dirigea vers le lycée.

- Tomoyo!!!!

La jeune fille se retourna et un sourire éclaircit son visage. Shaolan et Eriol arrivaient vers elle. Shaolan était grand et musclé, il avait le teint basané qui s'accordait bien avec ses cheveux chocolat et ses splendides yeux ambrés. C'était le plus populaire de tout le lycée même s'il était assez froid et il en profitait de temps à autres. Eriol ressemblait davantage à Tomoyo. Il avait le teint pâle et les cheveux noirs de geais qui faisaient ressortir ses yeux bleu semblables à deux saphirs. Eriol et Shaolan étaient demi-frère, le père de Shaolan avait eu une aventure en Angleterre, la mère d'Eriol mourut en accouchant d'un fils. Le père de Shaolan le ramena donc chez lui ou Yelan, la mère de Shaolan l'accepta comme son propre fils. Shaolan n'avait jamais comprit comment sa mère avait pu accepter aussi facilement l'adultère de son mari. Il s'était dit qu'elle n'avait pas dû l'accepter mais que son père mourant un an plus tard, elle s'y était résolu.

- Bonjour vous deux!

- ça va? Demanda Eriol. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances?

- Oui et vous? C'était bien la Chine.

- On y va tout les ans alors à force c'est assez ennuyeux, avoua Eriol.

- Tu dis ça mais tu étais celui qui voulait toujours sortir avec Meiling, dit froidement Shaolan.

- Meiling? Fit Tomoyo.

Elle ne connaissait absolument pas ce nom, Eriol et Shaolan ne lui avaient jamais parlé d'une fille portant ce nom. Eriol secoua la tête.

- C'est ma… demi-cousine. Expliqua-t-il. C'est la fille de la sœur de la mère de Shaolan.

- Ha… Elle est gentille? Demanda Tomoyo.

- Oui, un peu fofolle sur les bords mais bon une fois qu'on connait les sœurs de Shaolan on est habitué. Rit Eriol.

Tomoyo le suivit mais Shaolan ne rit pas. Du reste, Tomoyo l'avait sourire que très rarement et jamais il n'avait rit devant elle. Shaolan cachait toujours ses sentiments sous un masque d'indifférence. Ils étaient presque arrivé devant le lycée lorsque

Tomoyo s'arrêta.

- Tomoyo? Appela Shaolan.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? S'inquiéta Eriol.

- C'est rien, j'ai cru voir quelqu'un mais ce n'est pas possible, rassura Tomoyo.

Elle avait vu une fille qui ressemblait beaucoup à Sakura mais elle avait des cheveux beaucoup trop longs et des formes parfaites… Et puis Sakura était en Egypte, elle ne pouvait pas être ici. Eriol remarqua un trait de tristesse passé dans les yeux de la jeune fille mais ne dit rien. Elle devait sûrement se souvenir de quelqu'un qui lui manquait. Ils se dirigèrent vers les tableaux pour voir dans quelle classe ils étaient et furent heureux de voir qu'ils étaient ensemble.

- Franchement, ils auraient pas pu te foutre dans une autre classe, pesta Shaolan. Je vais devoir te supporter à la maison et même pendant les cours!

- Avoue que ça te fait plaisir! Railla Eriol. Moi je t'aime bien tu sais.

Eriol s'accrocha à la manche de Shaolan qui jura et se défit de son emprise. Depuis l'enfance, Eriol aimait beaucoup taquiner Shaolan de la sorte. Tomoyo suivit les deux jeunes hommes qui se chamaillaient en direction de leur classe. Elle sourit en voyant que déjà, toutes les filles les épiaient. Elle était considérée comme une privilégiée car elle pouvait parler aux deux plus beaux garçons du lycée. Lorsqu'elle entra en classe, son regard fut immédiatement attiré par une fille aux longs cheveux miel qui regardait pensivement par la fenêtre, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Sakura. Tomoyo se dirigea donc vers elle et s'assit à côté. Shaolan et Eriol, surpris par le comportement de la jeune fille, s'assirent derrière Tomoyo et la jeune fille. Leur amie se tourna vers la nouvelle et allait lui parler mais le professeur entra.

- Silence! Chacun restera à la place ou il s'est assis, déclara le professeur.

Tomoyo détourna donc à regret son attention de la jeune fille et regarda le professeur qui leur donna leur emploie du temps et qui commença son cours. Il commençait par de l'histoire.

À la fin du cours, la nouvelle se leva et sortit de la salle. Eriol et Shaolan allèrent vers Tomoyo mais celle-ci s'était levé et était partit en courant. Shaolan regarda Eriol.

- Elle est un peu étrange depuis ce matin, tu ne trouves pas?

- Si… On la suit!

Eriol prit le bras de Shaolan et le tira hors de la classe. Tomoyo suivait la nouvelle, les deux garçons l'avaient presque rejoins.

- Sakura! Cria Tomoyo.

La nouvelle se retourna et fixa Tomoyo puis un magnifique sourire illumina son visage. Elle couru jusqu'à Tomoyo qu'elle prit dans ses bras.

- Tomoyo! C'est bien toi?

- Oui! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? S'étonna Tomoyo. Je croyais que tu étais en Egypte!

- Je suis rentré il y a peu, j'ai réussi à convaincre papa de revenir! Sourit Sakura.

- C'est merveilleux!!! Je vais pouvoir te faire plein de nouvelle tenue!! Et on va pouvoir reprendre les séances photos!!!!!! S'exclama Tomoyo. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois revenue!!!!

- Moi aussi! Avoua Sakura.

- Heu Tomoyo? Appela Eriol incrédule devant la scène.

Les jeunes filles se retournèrent vers les deux garçons et Sakura s'avança en souriant.

- Eriol Hirigazawa, c'est ça? Dit-elle en tendant sa main pour lui dire bonjour.

- Heu oui, fit Eriol surpris.

Il saisit la main de Sakura mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il lui fit un baisemain. Sakura rougit légèrement tandis que Shaolan levait les yeux au ciel en songeant que c'était une cruche de plus qui allait tomber dans les bras d'Eriol.

- Comment tu connais mon nom? Demanda Eriol.

- Tomoyo a beaucoup parlé de toi dans ses lettres, expliqua Sakura. Et toi, tu es Shaolan Li, n'est-ce pas?

- Ouais, répondit froidement Shaolan. Mais toi t'es qui?

- C'est ma meilleure amie! Elle avait déménagé en Egypte avant le lycée. Dit Tomoyo en souriant.

- C'est pour ça qu'on n'a pas pu la connaitre! Fit alors Eriol. En tout cas, si tu es la meilleure amie de Tomoyo, c'est que tu dois être super sympa.

- Au fait, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas envoyé de lettre pendant un mois? Demanda Tomoyo. Je croyais que tu m'avais oublié.

- Ho non, démentit avec un sourire Sakura. Je suis juste tombé dans le coma.

- Quoi!? Paniqua Tomoyo. Mais comment? Tu vas bien maintenant?

- Oui, je vais très bien, rassura Sakura. C'est juste que pendant les fouilles de mon père, je suis tombé dans un temple qu'il n'avait pas encore découvert. Je suis resté une semaine dans le coma mais les médecins voulaient s'assurer que je n'avais pas de problème au niveau de la boite crânienne et tout ça.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu dises tout ça le sourire aux lèvres… Fit Eriol. On dirait Shaolan.

Shaolan émit un bruit qui indiquait clairement qu'il n'aimait pas être comparé à Sakura. La jeune fille n'y fit pas attention et ils retournèrent en cours. Shaolan ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'aimait pas trop la jeune fille. Était-ce parce qu'elle avait rougit à cause d'Eriol? En général, il n'aimait pas les filles qui appréciaient son demi-frère. En tout cas, il avait l'impression qu'elle s'immisçait dans sa vie sans qu'il le veuille et il détestait ça.

**Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fiction! Alors pour reprendre à certaines questions que vous me poserez plus tard: non je ne me suis pas inspiré du film pour cette fiction! Je ne dirais pas de quel film il s'agit sinon vous pourriez deviner certaines choses et je tiens à garder du suspens! Laissez-moi plein de commentaires!! (rire) Merci de m'avoir lu.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: rivalité

La sonnerie annonçant la pause de midi retentit. Sakura rangea paisiblement ses affaires lorsque Tomoyo se tourna vers elle avec un sourire.

- Tu manges avec nous? Proposa la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi pas! Sourit Sakura.

Shaolan lança un regard noir au dos de Sakura, elle venait avec eux! Elle s'immisçait vraiment dans sa vie et sans demander son autorisation! Eriol sourit devant l'air de son demi-frère. Shaolan avait toujours été méfiant vis-à-vis des femmes et sa mère y était pour quelque chose. Le fait que son père est eu une aventure avec une autre femme l'avait plus marqué que sa propre mère, il rejetait la faute sur la mère d'Eriol qui n'aurait pas dû céder à son père puisqu'elle savait qu'il était marié. Depuis il voyait les femmes comme des êtres qui jouaient avec lui soit pour son corps soit pour son argent. Il n'y avait que Tomoyo qui faisait exception et Eriol était persuadé que Sakura lui forcerait le respect. Il sentait qu'elle n'était pas exactement comme elle le montrait, la preuve: son regard lorsqu'elle croyait que personne ne l'observait. Eriol n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'elle cachait derrière ses yeux si ambiguë.

- On y va? Dit-il.

Ils allèrent donc s'installer sous les cerisiers pour déjeuner, c'était la tradition depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

- On a quoi comme cours après? Demanda Eriol.

- Sport, répondit simplement Shaolan.

- Est-ce que tu t'es amélioré? Sourit Sakura à Tomoyo.

- Pardon?

- Lorsqu'on était au collège, tu n'étais pas très sportive. Fit remarquer Sakura. Je me souviens que pour t'entraîner à courir, je devais te piquer ta caméra et courir moi aussi.

Tomoyo et Sakura rirent à ce souvenir, elles furent bientôt suivi par Eriol qui imagina la scène.

- Sakura, tu n'aurais pas d'autres dossiers sur Tomoyo? Demanda-t-il. Depuis que je connais Tomoyo, elle est parfaite partout même s'il est vrai qu'elle a quelque difficulté en sport.

- Tomoyo a toujours été parfaite, avoua Sakura. Elle n'a jamais de délire, enfin mis à part sur sa caméra et ses vêtements mais il faut la voir pour comprendre.

- Je ne savais pas que tu faisais des vêtements! S'étonna Eriol. Tu nous as caché beaucoup de chose!

- C'est parce que je n'ai plus vraiment eu l'occasion d'en faire puisque Sakura est partit. Déclara Tomoyo. Sakura est la seule qui me donnait l'inspiration pour des tenues! J'en ai dessiné plein mais je n'ai jamais pu les faire puisque je n'avais pas les mesures! Mais maintenant, je vais pouvoir les faire!!! Sakura est la plus belle fille que je connaisse!!! Elle ferait une super mannequin!!!

- Tomoyo, tu t'emballes. Fit remarquer Sakura.

Shaolan regardait la jeune fille avec un léger étonnement, il n'avait jamais vu Tomoyo ainsi. Elle avait toujours été posé et calme, aujourd'hui il découvrait une fille complètement gaga de son amie. Tomoyo n'avait jamais été comme ça avec lui.

Sakura se sentit observé et posa son regard sur Shaolan en lui souriant doucement. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et détourna la tête. Sakura perdit son sourire. Décidément, Shaolan n'était pas très sociable malgré tout les efforts qu'elle faisait pour être agréable. Elle devait surveiller son comportement pour éviter que Tomoyo ne se rende compte qu'elle avait changé. Sakura ne savait comment elle réagirait si elle lui disait la vérité sur son état.

- En tout cas, j'ai hâte de te revoir en sport! S'exclama Tomoyo. Tu étais toujours parfaite dans tes mouvements…

La jeune fille soupira de bonheur face aux souvenirs qui surgissaient dans sa mémoire. La sonnerie retentit et Sakura se leva.

- On y va?

Tomoyo la suivit rapidement, Shaolan était à l'arrière avec Eriol. Ce dernier le regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres ce qui énervait prodigieusement le jeune chinois. Il se tourna vers son demi-frère avec colère.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça? Demanda-t-il en se contenant.

- Je me disais juste que tu irais bien avec Sakura, déclara Eriol.

- Jamais! Je ne serais jamais avec elle, elle est trop…

- Trop? Interrogea Eriol.

- énervante! Répondit Shaolan.

- Tu ne la connais même pas, opposa Eriol.

- Mais elle m'énerve quand même! Elle arrive et Tomoyo vient tout de suite la voir, en plus elle mange avec nous! Elle s'incruste et je déteste ça. Déclara froidement Shaolan.

- Moi je dirais que tu es jaloux parce que Tomoyo nous a montrer une facette que tu ne connaissais pas, dit paisiblement Eriol.

Shaolan serra les poings et lui lança un regard meurtrier, Eriol eu un sourire narquois.

- Ton petit manège ne me fait pas peur, fit-il calmement. Tu sais que j'ai raison, mais

je suis sûr que tu apprécieras Sakura un jour.

Eriol continua sa route pendant que Shaolan pestait intérieurement contre lui. Il détestait cette facette d'Eriol. Devant tout le monde, il était gentil, prévenant, bref le parfait garçon. Mais lorsqu'ils étaient seul, il devenait autoritaire et fourbe. Il séduisait tout le monde avec ses belles paroles mais en réalité, il se fichait de tous.

Sakura se tourna vers Tomoyo.

- Eriol est un beau parleur, avoua-t-elle. Mais on voit bien qu'il cache quelque chose.

Tomoyo sourit doucement.

- Il joue l'homme modèle mais peu de personne compte réellement pour lui, expliqua

Tomoyo.

- Alors que c'est le contraire pour Shaolan. Fit remarquer Sakura. C'est dommage qu'il ne soit pas un peu plus aimable.

Tomoyo la regarda avec étonnement puis elle sourit.

- Tu es moins naïves qu'avant, constata-t-elle. Avant, tu n'aurais pas comprit la personnalité d'Eriol et encore moins celle de Shaolan.

- J'ai mûris, sourit Sakura. Mais n'empêche que je n'aime pas trop Shaolan. Il est trop arrogant pour moi.

Tomoyo ne répondit rien, pourtant, elle espérait que la situation entre son ami et sa meilleure amie allait changer. Elle les voyait déjà ensemble. Sakura avait toujours eu le don pour se faire accepter par n'importe qui et Shaolan ne ferait pas exception. Elle était persuadé que malgré son air indifférent, Shaolan était intrigué par Sakura. Les jeunes filles allèrent se changer dans leur vestiaire.

- Effectivement, tu as mûris! S'exclama Tomoyo. Tu es super bien foutu!

- Merci, toi aussi tu es mieux qu'avant. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'Eriol est une faiblesse

pour toi! Sourit Sakura.

- Quoi?!

- Allez, ça se voit comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure, rit Sakura. Il te regarde tendrement…

Sakura avait ajouté cette phrase avec un air grandiloquent et en clignant outrageusement des yeux. Tomoyo rit devant cette mimique puis elle partit dans le gymnase suivit par sa meilleure amie. Le professeur attendit que tout le monde soit là puis il donna ses consignes.

- Nous allons faire un match de basket aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il.

À la surprise de Sakura, les filles sautèrent de joie. Elle fixa Tomoyo qui n'avait pas bouger.

- Les filles d'ici sont forte au basket? Demanda Sakura.

- Pas particulièrement, sourit Tomoyo. Ce qui les intéresse c'est plutôt les deux meilleurs joueurs du lycée.

- Qui c'est? Interrogea Sakura.

- Eriol et moi.

La jeune fille se retourna vers Shaolan avec surprise, non pas qu'il n'avait pas la carrure pour un basketteur mais c'était la deuxième fois qu'il lui parlait aussi agressivement alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Sakura décida de l'ignorer, le professeur leur demanda de faire un tour de terrain en courant pour s'échauffer. La jeune fille courait avec sa meilleure amie en discutant de tout et de rien. Soudain, Sakura heurta quelqu'un et tomba.

- Par… commença Sakura en voyant Shaolan.

- Tu pourrais faire attention! Si tu n'es pas capable de parler et de regarder ou tu vas en même temps arrête de parler! Gronda Shaolan.

Sakura fronça les sourcils, si c'était parce qu'il était doué en sport qu'il se comportait comme ça, elle se ferait un plaisir de le battre sur son terrain! Elle détestait ceux qui se comportait ainsi. Avant, elle n'aurait sûrement rien fait mais depuis qu'elle avait changé, son instinct prenait le dessus. Sakura sourit en songeant qu'elle était contre l'équipe de Shaolan, elle allait vraiment pouvoir lui donner une bonne leçon.

- C'est partit! Dit le professeur en lançant la balle.

Shaolan, face à Eriol, s'empara de la balle et la lança à son équipe. Malheureusement, Sakura l'intercepta et couru vers le panier adverse. Avant qu'ils puissent réagir, Sakura avait fait un slam dunk. Elle regarda Shaolan avec un air supérieur et déterminé. Shaolan jura et reprit la balle. Il était hors de question qu'il se fasse battre par une fille, surtout Sakura! Lorsqu'on siffla la remise en jeu, Shaolan se précipita vers le panier de l'équipe adverse, il y était presque lorsqu'il vit Sakura s'approcher de lui. Vivement, Sakura s'empara de la balle et partit dans la direction opposé. Shaolan l'avait rattrapé mais Sakura avait déjà lancé le ballon. Shaolan n'arriva pas à s'arrêter à temps et percuta Sakura, ils tombèrent par terre. Sakura redressa la tête juste pour voir qu'elle avait réussit son trois points puis elle lança un regard noir à Shaolan.

- Dégage de là!

Shaolan se releva et fronça les sourcils sous le ton employé par la jeune fille. Lorsque Tomoyo n'était pas là, elle était différente. Une «　Eriol　» pensa alors Shaolan. Elle agissait exactement de la même façon.

- Si tu refais ça, je te jure que tu souffriras, menaça-t-elle en se relevant.

Shaolan reprit le ballon et se remit en place. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre de perdre contre elle. Le professeur siffla, Shaolan lança rapidement le ballon à l'un de ses coéquipiers et marqua Sakura. Celle-ci ne bougeait pas, regardant attentivement l'avancée de la balle. Soudain, elle s'élança, Shaolan eu du mal à la suivre mais il réussit à l'empêcher de saisir la balle. Son coéquipier marqua. Shaolan lança un regard suffisant à Sakura. Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis elle reprit la balle.

- Tout le monde en défense! S'exclama Shaolan. Ne la laissez pas passer!!

Malgré la défense de l'équipe adverse Sakura avança sans problème et marqua sans difficulté. Shaolan était surpris, elle était souple, rapide et avait de très bon réflexe. Après plusieurs minutes de match, l'équipe de Sakura fut vainqueur, Sakura retourna s'asseoir à côté de Tomoyo avec un sourire satisfait même si elle était complètement épuisé. Sa meilleure amie l'applaudit sous le regard noir de Shaolan qui venait de s'asseoir à côté d'Eriol.

- Bravo Sakura! Tu t'es encore amélioré depuis la dernière fois! Félicita Tomoyo.

C'est grâce à Toya non?

- Un peu, avoua Sakura.

- Toya? Répéta Eriol.

- C'est mon frère, expliqua Sakura. On s'est toujours entraîné ensemble, il a gagné le tournoi national avec son équipe.

- Ha, donc il t'a tout apprit, sourit Eriol.

- Pas tout, rectifia Sakura. Et puis maintenant je le surpasse. Il manque d'entraînement avec son travail.

Shaolan l'écoutait parler, elle était redevenue la gentille Sakura. Cependant, il constata le visage pensif de Tomoyo. Peut être qu'elle avait entendu ce qu'il s'était passé entre Sakura et lui. Il espérait que Tomoyo ne se ferait pas avoir par Sakura comme elle se faisait avoir par Eriol.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: agression.

Sakura et Tomoyo se changeaient pour rentrer chez elle. Le cours de sport était fini maintenant et les deux jeunes filles remarquaient que beaucoup de leur camarades les observaient en chuchotant… Tomoyo, qui connaissait un peu les filles de ce lycée, songeant que ça ne représentait rien de bon. Cependant, elle n'en dit rien à Sakura pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Une jeune fille du nom de Makoto se dirigea vers Sakura et lui tapota l'épaule, cette dernière se retourna donc en soutien-gorge.

- Oui?

- Pourquoi tu as parlé comme ça à Shaolan? Demanda froidement Makoto.

- Parce qu'il m'a bousculé et que ça n'était pas agréable, dit Sakura sur le même ton.

- Comment!! S'exclama Makoto. Le plus beau garçon de tout le lycée t'a touché et tu n'apprécie pas!!! Shaolan est beau, musclé et intelligent, c'est un dieu vivant!!! Comment tu ne peux pas apprécié d'être touché par un être aussi parfait que lui!!!

- Hum… Peut être parce que j'ai un cerveau, fit pensivement Sakura en enfilant son haut. Maintenant, j'aimerais rentrer chez moi, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une pimbêche.

Sakura prit ses affaires et dépassa Makoto qui bouillait intérieurement. Tomoyo avait les yeux écarquillés, la Sakura qu'elle connaissait n'aurait jamais dit de telles choses. Elle se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires et de rejoindre Sakura qui attendait dehors, lorsqu'elle vit Tomoyo, elle sourit.

- Sakura… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Demanda sérieusement Tomoyo.

- Quoi? S'étonna Sakura.

- Tu n'as jamais répondu comme ça à quelqu'un! Et tout à l'heure avec Shaolan c'est pareil! Ce n'est pas toi! S'exclama Tomoyo. Franchement, Sakura, je sais que tu me caches quelque chose, je suis compréhensive tu sais. Tu peux tout me dire, je ne répèterais rien et j'essaierais de t'aider!

- Tomoyo… Je te fais confiance mais pour le moment, je préfère attendre un peu avant de tout t'expliquer. Je veux savoir si tu es toujours la même Tomoyo qui ne me rejetteras pas une fois que je t'aurais dis la vérité. Avoua Sakura.

Tomoyo acquiesça simplement puis elle sourit à Sakura.

- En tout cas, c'était sympa de te voir la remettre à sa place. Makoto est la plus grande fan de Shaolan et parfois elle est assez énervante. Déclara Tomoyo.

Sakura fit un chaleureux sourire à sa meilleure amie. Elle était persuadé que Tomoyo n'avait pas changé. Mais ce qu'elle avait à lui avouer était délicat, il fallait qu'elle trouve les bons mots pour tout lui expliquer.

****************

Eriol regardait avec un sourire, Shaolan qui rangeait rageusement ses affaires. Il avait été battu par Sakura! Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais! Il ne supportait tout simplement pas l'idée qu'elle le surpasse. Il avait toujours été le meilleur même si Eriol avait toujours été meilleur que lui en basket mais c'était le seul domaine ou il avait un rival! Personne ne l'avait dépassé dans n'importe quelle matière et maintenant, alors qu'il détestait quelqu'un, il fallait que cette personne le surpasse. Il ne le permettrait pas! Il se jura de tout faire pour être meilleur que Sakura. Après avoir fourré son tee-shirt de sport dans son sac, il le balança sur son épaule et sortit. Shaolan remarqua que Tomoyo discutait avec Sakura, elle avait l'air très sérieuse et Sakura stupéfaite… Malheureusement pour le jeune chinois, il ne put rien entendre. Eriol passa devant lui et rejoignit les filles qui désormais, parlaient gaiement. Shaolan suivit son demi-frère et Tomoyo le regarda avec un sourire.

- L'une de tes plus grande fan s'est faite rembarré par Sakura, informa-t-elle. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête, c'était franchement génial!

- C'était Makoto? Demanda vaguement Shaolan.

- Oui, confirma Tomoyo.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a parlé de Shaolan à Sakura alors qu'on peut clairement voir, qu'ils ne sont pas en très bon termes? Interrogea Eriol.

- Justement parce qu'ils ne sont pas en très bon termes, répondit Tomoyo. Elle n'a pas apprécié la façon dont Sakura a parlé à Shaolan.

- Moi non plus, dit froidement Shaolan.

- Tu l'avais cherché, répliqua Sakura. Tu me fonces dessus et tu croyais que j'allais te sourire? Il ne faut pas rêver! Je ne suis pas comme ça.

- C'est bizarre parce que niveau hypocrisie, tu as l'air d'être callé! Rétorqua durement Shaolan.

- Parce qu'il faudrait que je fasse toujours la gueule pour avoir du respect de ta part? Fit Sakura. Désolée, mais je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à un mec comme toi. Et puis, la prochaine fois, essaie de jouer correctement au basket parce que là ça faisait pitié. On aurait dit un bœuf qui essayait d'être délicat!

Shaolan serra les poings et dévisagea Sakura. Il voyait clairement qu'elle n'avait absolument pas peur de lui… C'était d'ailleurs la seule fille avec Tomoyo. Pourquoi est-ce que Sakura ne pouvait pas être comme toutes les autres? Elle le trouverait beau mais ne l'approcherait pas. Il serait resté tranquille avec Tomoyo et Eriol. Cependant, il devait lui accorder que, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, que Tomoyo soit là ou pas, Sakura disait ce qu'elle pensait. Elle n'était aussi hypocrite qu'elle en avait l'air.

- Bien et si après ses mots d'amour, nous rentrions chez nous? Proposa Eriol.

Shaolan ne répondit rien mais il partit. Eriol soupira.

- Il est vraiment invivable, fit-il.

- C'est vrai que toi tu le supportes toute la journée et tous les jours. Compatit Sakura.

- Ho, il n'est pas aussi difficile qu'il en a l'air. Sourit Eriol. C'est surtout son éducation qui veut ça… Yelan veut faire de lui son successeur alors forcément…

- Son successeur de quoi? Demanda Sakura.

- Le nom Li ne te dit rien? S'étonna Eriol.

- Il faut dire que Sakura à vécu en Egypte pendant trois ans, fit remarquer Tomoyo.

- Je vois… En fait, la famille Li est à la tête des plus grandes entreprises du Japon et de la Chine. Shaolan est donc riche et tout désigné pour reprendre les entreprises lorsque sa mère le jugera prêt. Expliqua Eriol. Toute sa jeunesse, il a dû étudier plus que nous, il devait sans cesse être le meilleur dans tous les domaines.

- C'est pour ça qu'il a mal prit le fait que je l'ai dépassé, dit Sakura qui venait de comprendre. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour agir ainsi! Je recommencerais à le battre chaque fois qu'il se prendra pour quelqu'un de supérieur à moi.

Sakura partit elle aussi en laissant Tomoyo et Eriol seuls. Ces derniers soupirèrent puis ils eurent un sourire de connivence.

- Ils se ressemblent beaucoup, déclara Eriol.

- Plus que ce que je pensais, admit Tomoyo.

Eriol sourit à Tomoyo et ils rentrèrent ensemble. Le jeune homme regardait tendrement Tomoyo qui ne le remarquait pas vraiment. Pour elle, Eriol était quelqu'un de bienveillant qui prenait soin d'elle parce que c'était sa meilleure amie. Le jeune européen s'en doutait et c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait qui puisse mettre Tomoyo mal à l'aise. Pourtant c'était la dernière année ou ils étaient ensemble au lycée alors il comptait en profiter. L'année prochaine, Tomoyo partirait pour une faculté de stylisme tandis que lui irait en médecine. Eriol se souviendrait toujours de la première fois ou il avait vu Tomoyo. Il s'était disputé avec Shaolan comme ça lui arrivait souvent à l'époque, et pour se calmer, il s'était assis sur une branche du cerisier en fleur. Peu de temps après, il avait entendu une douce voix chanter. Il avait regardé en bas de l'arbre pour voir Tomoyo, les yeux fermés. Il l'avait tout de suite trouvé magnifique, ses cheveux étaient soulevés par une douce brise et plusieurs pétales de fleur de cerisier virevoltaient autours d'elle. Il avait été littéralement envouté par la voix de Tomoyo et lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle avait plongé son regard dans le sien en lui souriant doucement.

" Lorsque la vie n'est pas agréable, une bonne chanson fait repartir le bonheur."

C'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit à ce moment là. Après ils étaient vite devenu ami et grâce à elle, il avait pu s'ouvrir sur les autres et la relation qu'il avait avec Shaolan s'était amélioré. Eriol se tourna vers Tomoyo.

- Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Bien sûr, sourit Tomoyo. Tu étais en train de bouder à cause de Shaolan.

- Et tu as chanté pour me remonter le moral alors que tu ne me connaissais même pas,

ajouta Eriol. Je t'ai trouvé magnifiquement belle ce jour-là.

- Tu veux dire que maintenant je suis moins belle? Taquina Tomoyo.

- Non, au contraire, tu embellis chaque jour… Et chaque jour c'est de plus en plus difficile de résister à ton charme.

Tomoyo s'arrêta de marcher pour fixer Eriol. Il avait dit cette phrase avec un tel ton qu'elle en avait frissonné. Le jeune homme plongea son regard dans le sien, Tomoyo avait l'impression de percer le mystère qui entourait Eriol depuis leur rencontre.

- Ce jour-là, j'ai aussi trouvé que tu étais beau, avoua Tomoyo.

Eriol eu un doux sourire et il déposa un baiser sur le front de Tomoyo. Puis il partit sans se soucier de la réaction de Tomoyo. Il n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation… La jeune fille quant à elle avait rougit sous le baiser d'Eriol. Elle toucha sa poitrine à l'endroit ou se trouvait son cœur qui battait dangereusement vite. Sakura avait peut être raison… Peut-être qu'Eriol l'aimait. Ce serait si beau si c'était vrai. Elle appréciait beaucoup Eriol et ce depuis leur première rencontre, ce sentiment s'était amplifié au fur et à mesure qu'elle avait apprit à le connaitre.

****************

Sakura revenait vers le lycée en pestant intérieurement contre elle-même. Elle avait tellement été en colère contre Shaolan qu'elle avait oublié de reprendre sa veste avec ses clés de maison qui se trouvait dans son casier. Elle se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires et ressortit du lycée. Elle marchait tranquillement dans l'allé qui menait chez elle, il y avait de nombreux arbres en fleurs. L'atmosphère était vraiment apaisante… mais ça ne dura pas.

- Hey! Kinomoto!!

Sakura se retourna et grimaça en voyant Makoto et trois de ses amies arrivées vers elle. La jeune fille se doutait qu'elles voulaient encore lui parler de ce qu'elle avait dit sur Shaolan… Et elle n'avait aucune envie de parler du jeune homme.

- écoute, tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux et moi aussi alors n'en fais pas toute une histoire, soupira Sakura.

Makoto avait mit ses poings sur les hanches et la regarda avec un sourire mauvais.

- C'est vrai que tu es trop idiote pour te rendre compte de toutes les qualités de Shaolan! Mais je ne suis pas venue pour ça, avoua-t-elle.

Sakura fronça les sourcils, elle n'aimait vraiment pas l'attitude de Makoto. Elle préparait quelque chose et elle ne savait pas quoi.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue alors? Demanda-t-elle méfiante.

- Je n'ai pas apprécié ta façon de me parler! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es nouvelle que tu dois te croire tout permis! S'exclama Makoto. Une punition s'impose!

Sakura la regarda puis elle éclata de rire, Makoto serra les poings sous la colère. La jeune nouvelle essaya de reprendre son souffle puis elle fixa Makoto droit dans les yeux.

- Et vous croyez que vous me faites peur toutes les trois? Interrogea-t-elle avec un air narquois.

- Non mais… on fera tout pour, dit Makoto mauvaise.

Sakura sentit alors qu'on maintenait ses bras dans son dos. Elle tourna la tête pour voir un garçon d'un an son cadet et beaucoup plus musclé qu'elle. Makoto la regardait fièrement.

- Je te présente mon petit frère, Tsujiai! Il va nous aider pour ta punition.

Sakura essaya de se débattre mais le jeune homme la tenait très bien. Makoto sortit alors un cutteur de son sac qu'elle lança à l'une de ses amies.

- Il n'a pas l'air d'être très coupant, fit remarquer l'autre amie.

- On va le tester, dit Makoto.

Elle s'approcha de Sakura qui s'arrêta de bouger pour éviter de se faire blesser plus gravement que ce qui était prévu. Makoto posa la lame sur le ventre de la jeune fille et traça lentement une ligne dont du sang perlait, déchirant au passage sa chemise. Sakura se fit un point d'honneur à ne pas gémir de douleur, elle n'allait pas leur donner la satisfaction de la voir souffrir. Makoto se redressa avec un sourire.

- Je pense qu'il est assez coupant! Déclara-t-elle. Maintenant, attaquons-nous à ce

maudit visage! Tous les garçons du lycée n'ont pas arrêté de te regarder pendant toute la journée! Si tu es laide, ils ne te regarderont plus!

Sakura essaya de s'écarter du cutteur qui s'approchait dangereusement de son visage…

*******

Shaolan avait fait demi-tour, comme un imbécile, il était partit dans la mauvaise direction! C'est comme s'il allait chez Tomoyo alors qu'il habitait de l'autre côté! Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait une erreur pareille! Tout ça c'était à cause de Sakura! Il était trop énervé contre elle. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle l'ai battu en sport… Et puis, elle avait eu ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde: elle était partit en Egypte sur des sites archéologiques importants et très intéressant! Il aurait tout donné pour voir ces endroits qu'elle avait vus. Il avait toujours rêvé d'être archéologue mais il ne pourrait jamais l'être, il devait reprendre l'entreprise familiale. Sa vie avait été décidée avant même sa naissance et il se devait d'obéir à sa mère. Celui qui avait le plus de chance était Eriol, il avait la fortune des Li à disposition et il pouvait faire ce dont il avait envie. Il n'avait aucune obligation… Contrairement à lui. Shaolan soupira. Il redressa le regard, fixer le sol n'était pas une bonne chose, pour avancer correctement dans la vie il faut regarder droit devant soit. Soudain, le jeune chinois s'arrêta. Devant lui, se trouvait Sakura enserré par un garçon et deux filles la regardaient se faire blesser par une troisième! Il vit qu'elle avançait un cutteur vers le visage de la jeune fille qui essayait tant bien que mal de se reculer.

- Hey!!!! S'écria Shaolan.

La fille qui tenait le cutteur sursauta et entailla par la même occasion la joue de Sakura. En voyant Shaolan, Makoto ordonna à tout le monde de s'enfuir. Shaolan arrivant en courant vers Sakura qui fixait ses poursuivants partir. Le jeune homme remarqua alors la large entaille que Sakura avait au ventre et à la joue. Il avança la main vers la blessure que Sakura avait au visage lorsqu'elle écarta vivement sa main.

- ça va? S'inquiéta Shaolan.

- Oui, merci.

Sakura reprit son sac qui était tombé pendant l'agression et le balança sur son épaule. Shaolan lui prit le bras.

- Tu es blessée, fit-il remarqué. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles t'ont fait ça?

Sakura se dégagea violement de la poigne de Shaolan et le regarda froidement.

- ça ne te regarde pas.

Sakura repartit chez elle sous le regard étonné de Shaolan. Sakura était vraiment une fille mystérieuse. Bon nombre de filles auraient pleurées et sautées dans ses bras pour le remercier de l'avoir sauvé mais Sakura lui avait dit un simple " merci" et était resté très froide avec lui. Il avait clairement remarqué que celles qui l'avaient agressée étaient Makoto et ses amies… Soudain, il se souvint que Tomoyo lui avait dit que Sakura avait remit Makoto à sa place parce qu'elle parlait trop de lui. Elles s'étaient vengées… Et c'était de sa faute! Si Sakura n'avait rien dit sur lui, ces filles n'auraient rien fait! Il avait toujours su qu'il était très apprécié par la gente féminine mais à ce point ça devenait dangereux!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: protection

Sakura rentra chez elle et posa son sac contre la porte. Elle se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain ou elle inspecta son visage. Elle saignait abondamment de la joue, le sang avait même perlé sur sa chemise. Elle retira d'ailleurs cette dernière qui était complètement fichu! Sa blessure au ventre n'était pas très belle non plus. Elle prit un gant qu'elle humidifia puis elle retira lentement le sang qui coulait de l'entaille. Elle chercha rapidement dans la boite à pharmacie et en sortit un désinfectant ainsi qu'une bande. Elle désinfecta la plaie avec une grimace sous le picotement désagréable qu'elle éprouvait et elle enroula sur sa blessure la bande. Elle se nettoya ensuite la joue et après avoir désinfecté la blessure, elle posa un pansement dessus.

- Heureusement que papa est repartit en Egypte, s'il m'avait vu comme ça, il se serait inquiété. Dit-elle soulager.

Sakura alla se changer et alla dans la cuisine pour préparer son repas. Elle venait à peine de sortir les ingrédients pour son dîner que le téléphone sonna. Sakura décrocha.

- Allô?

- Sakura, c'est Tomoyo!

- Ha… Pourquoi tu m'appels? S'étonna Sakura. On se voit demain.

- Je sais mais il y aura Eriol demain! Et je dois te parler de quelque chose qu'il ne doit pas savoir! Déclara Tomoyo.

- Je vois… il t'a fait une déclaration? S'amusa Sakura.

- … Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça une déclaration, avoua Tomoyo. On a parlé de notre première rencontre et il m'a dit qu'il m'avait trouvé belle à ce moment là. Alors pour le taquiner, je lui ai demandé si maintenant j'étais laide et il m'a dit " Non, au contraire, tu es de plus en plus belle chaque jour et chaque jour c'est de plus en plus difficile de te résister" ! Et après il m'a embrassé sur le front!

- Et tu penses que ce n'est pas une déclaration? Sourit Sakura. Tomoyo, imagine que quelqu'un me dise ça, qu'est-ce que tu penserais lorsque je te le raconterais?

- Qu'il est très intéressé par toi, dit doucement Tomoyo.

- Je pense que tu as ta réponse alors, déclara Sakura. Maintenant dis-moi ce que toi tu penses de lui.

- Je l'aime bien, fit Tomoyo. Il a toujours été très gentil avec moi et il est prévenant.

Je ris bien avec lui et j'aime sa compagnie.

- Tu as envie de sortir avec? Interrogea Sakura.

- … Je crois que oui. Avoua Tomoyo.

- Bah alors lance-toi! L'encouragea Sakura. Il t'a envoyé des signaux qui ne trompent pas!

- Mais je vais attendre encore, dit Tomoyo. C'est la rentrée des classes et parfois certains garçons veulent juste avoir une petite amie pour passé le temps comme en vacances.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'Eriol est comme ça? Demanda Sakura.

- Non mais je préfère attendre encore un peu. Sourit Tomoyo. Ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi… Au fait, tu ne m'as pas donné ton adresse! Il faudra que tu le fasses pour que je vienne te voir!

- Je te la donnerais demain, déclara Sakura. Je vais te laisser parce que j'attends un coup de fil de papa, il voulait m'appeler pour la rentrée.

- D'accord! À demain! Et merci encore! S'exclama Tomoyo. Tu diras bonjour à ton père de ma part!

- Oui.

Tomoyo raccrocha et Sakura reposa le téléphone. Elle avait oublié de demander à Shaolan de ne rien dire à propos de sa blessure à Tomoyo. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiété et si jamais ces filles l'attaquaient de nouveau, elle saurait se défendre donc il était inutile que Tomoyo soit au courant.

*************

Shaolan ouvrit la porte de chez lui avec lassitude. Il savait déjà ce qui allait lui arriver et il n'en était pas heureux.

- Shaolan!!!!!

Le jeune homme fut percuté par quatre jeunes femmes plus âgées que lui, il étouffait sous les bras qui l'étranglaient et le poids de ses charmantes sœurs.

- Poussez-vous!! J'étouffe!!! S'écria-t-il.

Les quatre jeunes femmes se relevèrent et aidèrent Shaolan à en faire de même. Il remarqua alors Eriol qui regardait la scène avec un sourire goguenard.

- Eriol est rentré depuis un moment, comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas rentré plus tôt? S'étonna Shefa.

Shefa était l'aînée des sœurs Li, elle avait vingt cinq ans. Elle avait une tête de moins que Shaolan et possédait les mêmes cheveux que lui. Elle avait des yeux bleus qu'elle tenait de son père, elle était très bien proportionnée et c'était également la sœur la plus sérieuse de Li.

- Serais-ce à cause d'une fille? Proposa Falen.

Falen était la seconde fille de Yelan, elle lui ressemblait beaucoup d'ailleurs. Elle avait de long cheveux noir et des yeux sombres également, elle était plus petite que Shefa et aussi bien proportionné qu'elle. C'était la plus fofolle des sœurs de Shaolan.

- Il serait rentré plus tard si c'était le cas! Fit remarquer Famei.

Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Shaolan, elle avait des yeux ambrés mais moins profond que ceux de Shaolan et des cheveux chocolat. Elle faisait la même taille que Shefa et était presque aussi sérieuse qu'elle. En revanche, elle complexait beaucoup sur sa petite poitrine.

- Alors! On attend Shaolan!! S'exclama Futie.

C'était la plus curieuse de toutes les sœurs de Shaolan. On la surprenait souvent en train d'écouter aux portes et elle était au courant de tous les potins. Elle avait de longs cheveux noir avec des yeux bleu profond, elle était la plus petite de toute que se soit en taille et en âge.

- Si vous me laissiez un peu respirer! S'écria Shaolan. On ne peut même pas en placer une avec vous!

- Pardon, s'excusa Shefa. Mais on s'inquiétait.

- Shefa, je pratique les arts martiaux depuis que je sais marcher! Fit remarquer

Shaolan. Je me suis trompé de chemin.

- Comment ça se fait? S'étonna Famei.

- J'étais énervé!

- Pourtant Eriol semble très calme, constata Falen.

- Pourquoi ma vie se résumerait à Eriol? Demanda ironiquement Shaolan. D'ailleurs, j'espère que vous lui faites la même chose qu'à moi!

- Et non, il n'y a que toi qui a se privilège, sourit Eriol.

Shaolan grommela quelque chose et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Futie se tourna immédiatement vers Eriol.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est énervé à ce point? Interrogea-t-elle.

- La meilleure amie de Tomoyo est revenu d'Egypte et Shaolan ne l'aime pas, expliqua brièvement Eriol. Et elle l'a battu en sport alors il la supporte encore moins.

- Serais-ce le début d'une merveilleuse histoire d'amour?! Fit Falen avec un sourire.

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua Eriol. Mais en tout cas, ils ne s'apprécient absolument pas.

Shaolan était dans sa chambre, il avait ouvert un livre et avait les sourcils froncés. C'était un des nombreux livres que sa mère lui avait demandé de lire, il se devait d'avoir une grande culture pour son futur métier. L'année prochaine, il allait rentrer dans la plus prestigieuse des universités pour ensuite prendre la relève dans l'entreprise familiale. Mais déjà, à la fac il travaillerait à mi-temps dans son entreprise… Il se devait d'être à la hauteur de la réputation familiale et de la sienne, de nombreux journaux et entreprises avaient fait l'éloge de sa capacité à diriger et à faire un gros profit pour son entreprise.

Le lendemain matin Shaolan se réveilla de bonne heure comme à son habitude. Il se leva et alla se préparer dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Ensuite, il descendit les escaliers et alla dans le salon. Il mangea le petit déjeuné que Wei, son major d'homme, lui avait préparé puis il prit son sac pour partir en cours. Eriol descendit à ce moment et regarda Shaolan avec étonnement.

- Tu pars déjà?

- Oui, j'ai quelque chose à régler. Dit simplement Shaolan en partant.

Les sœurs de Shaolan et sa mère, qui étaient arrivées entre temps, fixèrent Eriol pour être éclairé par le comportement de Shaolan. Le jeune européen haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il va faire, déclara-t-il.

- Il agit bizarrement depuis hier, constata Shefa. Vous pensez qu'il sort avec une fille sans nous le dire?

- Je n'ai rien vu qui puisse l'indiquer, avoua Eriol.

- Et puis, Shaolan n'est jamais sortit avec une fille. Dit Yelan. Il les utilise de temps en temps comme beaucoup d'hommes le font. Pourquoi irait-il aussi tôt en cours pour coucher avec une fille alors qu'il peut l'amené ici pour la nuit?

- Pour éviter qu'on lui fasse des remarques, répondit Falen. Mais je ne crois pas non plus que ce soit à cause d'une femme. Shaolan ne fait ça que le soir, pas le matin.

- Et puis nos remarques ne l'ont jamais dérangé, fit remarquer Famei.

- Eriol…

Le jeune européen regarda Futie. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait: qu'il découvre pourquoi Shaolan était parti aussi tôt ce matin. Eriol hocha la tête et prit tranquillement son petit déjeuner puis il se prépara pour aller en cours. Il fut anxieux en se demandant comment allait réagir Tomoyo, vu qu'hier, il l'avait embrassé. Peut être qu'elle le repousserait! Il ferait comme si de rien n'était pour la laisser mariner un peu et il se déclarerait quand le moment s'y prêterait.

Shaolan venait d'arrivé au lycée et se dirigea immédiatement vers sa salle de classe mais il trouva ce qu'il cherchait avant. Il s'avança vers les quatre personnes qui étaient dos à lui. Le jeune chinois prit par le col, le seul garçon du groupe et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Tsujiai!

Shaolan lança un regard noir à Makoto qui recula d'un pas sous la peur.

- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça à Sakura? Demanda-t-il en colère.

- Elle t'avait mal parlé! C'est inacceptable! S'exclama Makoto. Même si elle est nouvelle ce n'est pas une raison pour se montrer aussi mauvaise avec un être parfait comme toi.

- Ma sœur est folle de toi alors il fallait faire quelque chose pour elle, dit Tsujiai.

Shaolan resserra sa poigne sur Tsujiai.

- ça ne justifie pas ta lâcheté! Cracha-t-il. Tu me dégoutes, comment est-ce qu'on peut ça à une fille!? Sakura me parle peut être mal mais au moins elle n'est pas lâche!

- La preuve c'est que tu viens nous harceler, railla Makoto.

- Si je n'étais pas arrivé hier, elle ne m'aurait rien dit. Dit Shaolan. Elle est courageuse et entêté, ce n'est pas une froussarde qui demande de l'aide à son frère et à deux de ses amies pour agresser quelqu'un! Les personnes comme vous me font vomir!

Tsujiai profita du speech de Shaolan pour se défaire de sa poigne en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le ventre. Le jeune chinois, plus en colère que jamais, le plaqua de nouveau contre le mur et lui donna deux violents coups de poing au visage. Tsujiai s'écroula au sol sous le regard horrifié des filles. Shaolan se tourna vers elle, l'air menaçant.

- La prochaine fois que Sakura sera blessé par votre faute, vous serez toutes les trois dans le même état que lui, déclara Shaolan.

Le jeune homme partit dans la cours pour attendre ses amis. Il était sûr qu'après ça, ses " fans" n'embêterait plus Sakura. Il la considérait comme sa rivale et il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de la battre mais il n'acceptait pas que qui que se soit l'agresse. Même si elle était forte, Sakura restait une fille… Et bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'avouer, il voulait tout savoir de Sakura car elle était très mystérieuse. Elle était différente des autres filles. C'était même ça qui l'énervait: les autres filles n'auraient jamais essayé de le battre en sport, d'ailleurs elles ne faisaient pas le poids contre lui.

- Shaolan!

Le jeune chinois se retourna pour voir Tomoyo et Eriol arriver vers lui. Il se demandait quand Eriol aurait enfin le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à Tomoyo. Il savait très bien qu'il l'aimait depuis la seconde mais il se bornait à ne pas avancer avec elle.

- Tu as pu faire ce que tu voulais? Demanda Eriol.

- Oui, dit simplement Shaolan.

- Tu sais que Futie veut que je te sorte les vers du nez, rit Eriol.

- Elle est trop curieuse, soupira Shaolan. Tu lui diras que… j'étais en pleine négociation.

- Sur quoi? Interrogea Tomoyo. Tu as vu une fille qui te plaisait?

- Non, c'est plutôt le contraire. Maugréa Shaolan. Au fait, Sakura n'est pas là?

- Si elle n'a pas changé, elle arrivera une minute avant la sonnerie. Sourit Tomoyo.

Elle avait bien remarqué le changement de sujet mais elle ne voulait pas embêter Shaolan alors elle ne parlerait plus de ces négociations. Elle jeta un œil à Eriol avait visiblement eu la même réaction qu'elle. Ils allèrent tous les trois en cours et Sakura arriva en courant cinq minutes avant la sonnerie sous les applaudissements de Tomoyo.

- Tu t'es amélioré depuis le collège!

Soudain, Tomoyo remarqua le pansement de Sakura à la joue. Elle se pencha vers elle et toucha du bout des doigts la blessure pansée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- C'est rien! Sourit Sakura. Après ton coup de fil, papa a appelé et j'ai sursauté, seulement j'avais un couteau de cuisine à la main et voilà…

Shaolan leva les yeux au ciel, Sakura inventait vraiment n'importe quoi! Ce n'était même pas crédible comme mensonge. Elle se tourna vers lui et il fut absorbé par ses yeux. Il serait resté une éternité à la contempler mais le professeur entra et elle se remit correctement sur sa chaise. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit plus tard pour annoncer la pause. Sakura fixa Tomoyo et lui fit signe de partir devant avec Eriol. La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et alla dehors en compagnie d'Eriol. Sakura se tourna alors vers Shaolan sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

- J'aimerais que tu oublies ce qu'il s'est passé hier, dit-elle clairement.

- Ton agression? Précisa Shaolan.

- Oui, j'ai pas envie que Tomoyo s'inquiète pour rien.

- Qui te dit qu'ils ne recommenceront pas? Demanda Shaolan.

- Ils m'ont eu par surprise hier, je ne me ferais plus avoir. Déclara sérieusement

Sakura. Je me fiche de ce que tu penses, la seule chose que je veux c'est que personne d'autre ne soit au courant.

Sakura sortit de la classe et Shaolan la suivit, ils allaient rejoindre Tomoyo et Eriol lorsque Sakura marcha plus lentement. Shaolan remarqua qu'elle avait l'air surprise et il comprit pourquoi: elle venait de voir l'état de Tsujiai. Il eu un léger sourire devant l'air apeuré du garçon et des trois autres filles et de l'air surpris de Sakura.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: le chat

Sakura était songeuse. Elle se demandait qui avait bien pu frapper ainsi Tsujiai Elle se demandait également pourquoi. Elle lança un regard en biais à Shaolan puis elle secoua la tête. Shaolan navait pas pu la défendre contre eux puisquil la détestait. Elle ne voyait pas Shaolan essayer de la protéger contre déventuel agresseur. Elle soupira. Ils sortirent et allèrent près de larbre ou ils avaient mangé la veille, Eriol et Tomoyo les attendaient sagement en discutant de tout et de rien. Sakura fronça les sourcils: il ny en avait pas un pour rattraper lautre. Elle sassit à côté de Tomoyo.

- Cest bon vous avez fini de discuter? Demanda Tomoyo.

- Cétait pour autre chose que je vous ai demandé de partir en avance, fit Sakura avec un air entendu.

- Ha Rougit légèrement Tomoyo. Bon appétit!

Sakura sourit du changement de conversation. Eriol quant à lui était pensif, Tomoyo avait certainement dû parler à Sakura de ce quil avait fait hier, vu que Sakura avait voulu les laisser seul Mais quest-ce que Tomoyo pensait de lui? Il nen savait absolument rien. Shaolan mangeait en silence comme dhabitude lorsque son regard fut attiré par un chat Il était noir et gris tigré.

- Cest la première fois que je vois ce chat, dit-il.

Ses amis se retournèrent et Sakura poussa un cri de surprise.

- Ha! Mais quest-ce que tu fais là!?

- Tu connais ce chat? Sétonna Tomoyo.

- Cest la mienne, sourit Sakura. Cest une Mau égyptienne, je lai appelé Bastet en lhonneur de la déesse à tête de chat.

- Elle peut vivre ici sans problème? Demanda Shaolan. Le climat du Japon ne ressemble absolument pas à celui de lEgypte.

- Pour le moment, Bastet na eu aucun problème. Dit Sakura.

- Tu ne mavais pas dit que tu avais un chat, déclara Tomoyo.

- Cest assez récent en fait, avoua Sakura. Je lai eu un peu avant de revenir au Japon.

- Ton frère nest pas allergique aux chats? Interrogea Tomoyo.

- Non, cest passé.

- En tout cas, elle a un très beau pelage, fit remarquer Eriol.

- Moi aussi jadore, sourit Sakura. Et elle est très gentille Je suis jute étonné quelle soit venue jusquici.

- Tu nas pas le temps pour la ramener chez toi, déclara Shaolan. La pause va bientôt

se terminer.

- Je nen ai pas besoin, dit Sakura. Elle sait très bien le chemin.

Shaolan regarda ensuite Sakura qui fixait les yeux de Bastet, comme si elle cherchait à comprendre ce quelle faisait ici. Elle risquait dattendre longtemps si elle cherchait une réponse à sa question. Sakura fronça les sourcils puis soupira avant de reposer Bastet sur le sol. Le chat partit tranquillement vers lappartement de Sakura. Cette dernière se leva pour aller en cours, elle fut suivit de ses amis. Shaolan soupira, ils avaient cours de mathématiques et il allait sennuyer comme dhabitude. Il savait déjà le programme sur le bout des doigts! Cétait sa mère qui avait insisté pour quil prenne de lavance en mathématiques et maintenant, il était aussi doué que le professeur. Ce dernier nessayait même plus de linterroger. Il laissa son regard dériver sur Sakura qui avait les sourcils froncés en mâchonnant son crayon de papier, elle devait certainement être mauvaise en mathématiques.

- Comment je vais faire pour ce soir? Songea Sakura. Je ne sais même pas ou il est, ça

va être dur de le retrouver et encore plus de lempêcher de nuire. Elle attend beaucoup de moi, je ne dois pas la décevoir. Rha! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis tombée!?

- Kinomoto!!!

Sakura sursauta en entendant le professeur hurler son nom. Elle le regarda et baissa la tête.

- Je suis désolée, je nécoutais pas ce que vous me disiez. Dit-elle tranquillement.

- Venez faire cet exercice au tableau! Répéta le professeur au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Comme je lai dis, je nécoutais pas ce que vous me disiez et ce depuis le début du

cours. Déclara paisiblement Sakura.

- Tâchez découter! Sinon je vous mets dehors! Explosa le professeur.

Sakura hocha la tête quelle tourna aussitôt vers la fenêtre sous le regard acéré du professeur. Shaolan eu un léger sourire et Tomoyo était étonné du comportement de Sakura. Visiblement, elle avait changé pendant son séjour en Egypte mais ça dépendait des fois et de la personne qui était face à elle. Elle doutait quelle lui parle un jour de cette manière. Tomoyo avait hâte que sa meilleure amie se confie à elle, elle souhaitait la comprendre. À la fin des cours, Sakura rangea sans se presser ses affaires et balança son sac sur ses épaules.

- Sakura, ça te dirait de venir à la maison essayer des tenues? Proposa Tomoyo avec un sourire.

- Je suis désolée mais ce soir jai à faire. Sexcusa Sakura.

- Ton père doit appeler? Demanda Tomoyo.

- Pourquoi il appellerait? Sétonna Eriol.

- Sakura vit seule, informa Tomoyo. Son père et son frère sont archéologues en

Egypte.

- Et ta mère? Interrogea Shaolan.

- Elle est morte lorsque javais trois ans, répondit Sakura.

Shaolan sinsulta mentalement. Il ne faisait décidément rien pour lui plaire! Même si ce nétait pas réellement ce quil cherchait. Sakura sourit à tout le monde puis elle partit vers chez elle. Eriol posa une main sur lépaule de son demi-frère.

- On dirait que tu essaies de lui plaire! Cest bien. Sourit-il.

- Rêve pas, dit froidement Shaolan en retirant la main dEriol.

Il partit lui aussi chez lui en laissant Eriol et Tomoyo seuls. Le jeune homme soupira.

- Il est trop têtu!

- Je suis sûre que Sakura saura se faire apprécier de lui, fit Tomoyo. Personne na

jamais pu lui résister et même si Shaolan est têtu, Sakura lest encore plus.

- Au fait, tu sais ce que Sakura doit faire ce soir? Interrogea Eriol.

- Non, répondit Tomoyo. Mais je ne pense pas quelle sort le soir, ce nest pas son

genre.

- Un jour, on pourrait aller tout les quatre en boîte! Proposa Eriol. Ça pourrait être amusant.

- Pourquoi pas, on pourrait faire ça ce week-end si tout le monde est libre. Ajouta Tomoyo.

- Jen parlerais à Shaolan.

- Et moi à Sakura, sourit Tomoyo. Ha, je suis arrivée! À demain Eriol

Tomoyo hésita un instant puis elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme avant de rentrer chez elle. Eriol posa sa main sur sa joue avec un sourire rêveur. Si Tomoyo lui faisait ce genre de chose alors ça voulait dire quil avait une chance de sortir avec elle! Il partit chez lui, beaucoup plus heureux quune heure avant. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers la chambre de Shaolan qui lisait un énorme livre. Eriol trouvait quil avait beaucoup de chance de ne pas être lhéritier des Li, il navait pas à lire des livres ennuyeux et il pouvait choisir ce quil voulait faire comme métier. Il compatissait devant Shaolan même sil ne lui dirait jamais.

- Quoi? Demanda le jeune homme.

- On a parlé avec Tomoyo et on a pensé quon pourrait tous aller en boite ce week-

end, quest-ce que tu en dis? Proposa Eriol.

- Quand tu dis " tous" , tu inclues Sakura? Interrogea Shaolan en quittant son livre des

yeux.

- Oui, avoua Eriol. Mais tu nes pas obliger de lui parler! Cest juste pour quon soit entre ami.

- Vu ton sourire béat, cest plutôt pour que tu ais une excuse pour inviter Tomoyo. Grommela Shaolan. Cest bon, je viens. Mais me bassinez pas avec Sakura.

- Merci, dit doucement Eriol. Heu Depuis quand tu sais que je suis intéressé par

Tomoyo?

- Depuis la seconde, soupira Shaolan. Jaimerais finir de lire, tu peux sortir?

Eriol ne dit rien de plus et sortit de la pièce. Il naurait jamais pensé que Shaolan avait remarqué son attirance pour Tomoyo et quen plus, il laide à avoir une excuse pour sortir avec la jeune fille. Son demi-frère nétait pas si bourru que ça! Le problème, cest quil faisait tout pour que personne ne remarque à quel point il était gentil.

**************

Sakura jeta son sac dans lentrée et se précipita dans sa chambre ou elle trouva Bastet allongé en boule sur son lit. Le chat releva la tête lorsquelle entendit Sakura entrer dans la pièce puis elle regarda ensuite par la fenêtre.

- Jattendrais la nuit, déclara Sakura. En attendant, il faut que je trouve de quoi mhabiller pour sortir.

Bastet se recoucha tranquillement sous le sourire de Sakura. La jeune fille sapprocha delle et la caressa tendrement.

- Je suis contente de te revoir même si ce que ça signifie ne me plait absolument

pas. Soupira Sakura.

Bastet lova sa tête contre la main de Sakura qui sourit doucement puis elle se dirigea vers la penderie. Elle chercha quelque chose qui pourrait la satisfaire mais elle ne trouvait rien de bien. Elle prit un pull noir et un pantalon cigarette noir, elle sapprêtait à se changer lorsque le téléphone sonna.

- Allô?

- Sakura, cest Tomoyo!

- Eriol ta encore fait quelque chose? Demanda directement Sakura avec un sourire.

- Heu non Cest plutôt moi, avoua Tomoyo.

- Raconte.

- Il ny a pas grand-chose à raconter, il ma raccompagné jusquà chez moi et je lui ai fais un bisou sur la joue. Expliqua Tomoyo. Mais ce nest pas pour ça que je tappel.

- Alors pourquoi tu mappel? Sétonna Sakura.

- Sur le chemin du retour, on a eu une idée. On pensait que ce serait sympa de sortir tout les quatre en boite ce week-end, ça te dit? Proposa Tomoyo.

Sakura resta un instant silencieuse. Cette sortie devait être un prétexte pour Eriol et Tomoyo de sortir ensemble, mais ils les avaient invité Shaolan et elle Elle navait aucune envie de passer une soirée en compagnie de Shaolan! Mais Tomoyo devait compter sur elle pour pouvoir voir Eriol un peu plus souvent. Elle soupira, quest-ce quon ne fait pas pour des amies!

- Cest daccord, dit Sakura.

- Cest génial! Tu passeras à la maison pour que je te prépare avant daccord!?

Sexclama Tomoyo. Jai déjà commencé à te faire une tenue!

- Ne mets pas trop de froufrou et de ruban! Prévins Sakura.

- Ne tinquiète pas! Bon, jappel Eriol pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. À demain!

- à demain, sourit Sakura.

Elle raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres, Tomoyo était vraiment heureuse Ce serait bien si pendant cette soirée, ils se déclaraient sinon elle devrait sen occuper. Sakura se changea et alla dans la cuisine pour manger. Lorsque la nuit tomba enfin, elle sortit et se dirigea vers le lycée mais à la place de tourner à droite, elle continua tout droit dun pas résolue. Elle arriva enfin dans le centre ville, elle alla vers une petite rue ou se trouvait plusieurs habitations. Sakura attrapa une barre en fer, elle était sur le point de grimper grâce aux escaliers pour aller à un étage supérieur lorsquelle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna et lâcha sa prise. Elle regarda la personne en face delle avec méfiance.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose? Demanda la personne.

Les yeux de Sakura sétait habitué à lobscurité et elle voyait maintenant clairement un homme de son âge, outrageusement musclé. Il était brun et avait les yeux presque rouges.

- à vrai dire, oui. Sourit Sakura. Jai entendu dire quun homme collectionnait les serpents ici

- Cest moi, avoua lhomme. Et vous vous êtes celle qui élève les chats.

- Bien deviné, acquiesça Sakura.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: la vérité

Tomoyo sourit de contentement. Elle venait enfin de finir la tenue que Sakura porterait ce week-end en boite! Elle était très fière delle et imaginait déjà Sakura en train de la porter. Elle posa la tenue sur le fauteuil de sa chambre et se dirigea vers son lit. Elle enfila la nuisette qui était sous son oreiller et elle se coucha. Elle ferma la lumière, prête à sendormir. Le bras de Morphée nétait plus très loin lorsquelle entendit un bruit à sa fenêtre. Au début, Tomoyo ny fit pas attention mais elle entendit un bruit plus fort. La peur la saisit. Cétait peut être un voleur qui venait lattaquer dans sa chambre! Tomoyo était paralysé par la peur lorsquelle entendit quon frappait à sa baie vitrée Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et elle écarquilla les yeux. Sakura était devant elle, avec du sang qui ruisselait partout. Tomoyo se leva et ouvrit rapidement la baie vitrée pour faire entrée Sakura.

- Sakura! Mais quest-ce quil sest passé?! Il faut quon aille à lhôpital! Sexclama

Tomoyo morte dinquiétude.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit doucement Sakura. Jai juste besoin que tu maides à me soigner, je suis trop fatigué pour le faire moi-même.

Tomoyo alla chercher la trousse de secours pendant que Sakura sasseyait sur le lit de sa meilleure amie en faisant attention à ne pas tacher les draps de soie blanche. Tomoyo revint vers Sakura et laida à retirer son haut, quelle trouva horrible.

- Sakura, comment tu tes fait ça? Demanda doucement Tomoyo.

****

Flash-back

Jai entendu dire quun homme collectionnait les serpents ici

- Cest moi, avoua lhomme. Et vous vous êtes celle qui élève les chats.

- Bien deviné, acquiesça Sakura.

Sakura avait juste eu le temps de finir sa phrase que lhomme fondit sur elle. Heureusement, grâce à ses réflexes, elle avait pu lesquiver. Il dégaina alors un couteau recourbé, Sakura jura intérieurement: elle navait aucune arme sur elle. Lhomme essaya une nouvelle fois de lattaquer, elle fit un salto arrière et en profita pour donner un violent coup de pied dans le ventre du garçon. Il resta couché au sol. Sakura sapprocha lentement pour savoir quel était létat du jeune homme. Elle avait fait une erreur, lorsquelle fut assez près de lui, il se redressa et lui entailla la taille. Sakura se recula et sappuya sur ses mains pour donner un double coup de pied dans le ventre du garçon qui cracha du sang. Cependant, il se releva vite et sauta sur Sakura qui fit un pas de côté pour lévité, elle eut une coupure au niveau du cou mais rien de grave. Le garçon la regarda et siffla.

- On mavait dit quune fille viendrait pour memmerdé.

- Cest le rôle dune femme, crétin. Railla Sakura.

Le jeune homme se releva encore une fois et se rua sur Sakura, le couteau devant lui. La jeune fille saisit son poignet et le retourna puis elle fit un salto avant pour se retrouver derrière le garçon. Sous la douleur, il lâcha le couteau mais il mordit violement Sakura à lépaule. Elle lui asséna un coup à la nuque et il tomba inconscient sur le sol. Sakura décida de partir, elle pourrait le revoir plus tard Cétait même une obligation. Pour le moment, elle avait simplement voulu jauger sa force. Elle sortit de la ruelle et marcha tranquillement sur le chemin du retour lorsquun groupe de garçon plus vieux quelle la croisèrent. Ils lentraînèrent avec eux dans une ruelle sordide ou ils avaient essayé de la dévêtir. Sakura sétait battu encore une fois et ils étaient tous allé très rapidement au tapis, seulement, lun deux lui avait fait une autre entaille au buste. Elle avait dautre blessure dans son dos, elle savait quelle ne pourrait pas se soigner seule Il ny avait que Tomoyo qui pourrait laider.

****

Fin du Flash-back.

- Cest pour ça que je suis venu, termina Sakura.

- Tu as bien fais, dit Tomoyo. Mais pourquoi tu es sorti en ville?

Sakura regarda Tomoyo droit dans les yeux. Cétait le moment de lui dire Tomoyo comprendrait Du moins, elle lespérait de tout son cur.

- Tu sais je tai dis quavant de revenir ici, jétais dans le coma. Commença Sakura.

- Oui, tu as dis que tu étais tombé dans un temple. Acquiesça Tomoyo.

- En fait, cétait le temple de Bastet. Avoua Sakura.

****

Flash-back

En Egypte, Sakura avait un panier de nourriture sous le bras et elle courait rapidement vers son père et son frère qui fouillaient un des temples de la ville quils avaient retrouvé enfouit sous les sables.

- Toya!!! Papa!!! Japporte votre déjeuné!!! Sexclama Sakura.

Toya et Fujitaka sourirent de lempressement de Sakura La jeune fille arrêta de secouer sa main en lair en perdant son sourire: elle se sentait tomber! Le sourire de Fujitaka et Toya disparu bien vite. Lendroit ou se trouvait Sakura venait de sécrouler! Ils coururent vers le trou et regardèrent à lintérieur. Sakura était allongé sur le sol avec du sang qui coulait de sa tempe.

- Sakura!!!! Sécria Fujitaka.

Sakura némit aucune réponse. Toya et son père pestèrent: le trou était beaucoup trop petit pour quils puissent rentrer dedans! Et Sakura inconsciente ils ne pouvaient pas envoyer de corde pour quelle remonte et encore moins utiliser le gros matériel pour dégager le sable sinon le temple risquait de sécrouler sur Sakura. Ils se mirent à repousser du sable pour creuser à la main un trou qui leur permettrait de passer.

Au bout de quelque temps, Sakura reprit conscience. Elle avait terriblement mal à la tête mais elle se releva quand même. En levant les yeux au ciel, elle comprit quelle était tombé dans un temple encore inconnu et que sa famille creusait pour la retrouver. Sakura marcha le long du temple, elle remarqua quelle était tombée sur un autel et elle sarrêta devant la statue de chat qui surplombait lendroit ou elle était tombée. Curieuse, elle toucha la statue, le visage était étonnamment réaliste. Sa main dériva sur le cou et elle sentit quelque chose détrange. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté et remarqua que son index était sur une sorte de bouton. Elle retira rapidement sa main en se souvenant des paroles de son père. Elle savait quelle ne devait toucher à rien bloqué comme elle létait mais elle ne se maîtrisait plus. Elle vit sa main se lever et appuyer sur le bouton. Les yeux du chat silluminèrent et elle fut aveuglée.

****

Fin du Flash-back

- Lorsque mon père et Toya mont remonté à la surface, jétais dans le coma. Moi, javais plutôt limpression de rêver. Dit Sakura. Pendant ce rêve, une femme avec un masque de chat est venu vers moi et elle ma dit que jétais la nouvelle guerrière désigné par Bastet et que je devrais me battre contre Apophis, le dieu du chaos pour que le cycle solaire reste le même. Pour maider, la déesse ma donné des capacités Les mêmes que les chats.

Sakura se tut et regard avec appréhension Tomoyo qui avait lâché son coton. Est-ce que Tomoyo allait lui dire daller dans un hôpital psychiatrique? Peut être quelle la repousserait. Le silence devenait de pire en pire.

- Cest magnifique!!!!!!! Sexclama Tomoyo en se relevant. Sakura avec des pouvoirs mystérieux est là pour sauver le monde!!!!!!!! Je te ferais une tenue spéciale!!!!!! Parce que si tu dois te battre avec ce genre daffaire à chaque fois, cest nul! Tu dois avoir des vêtements dignes de toi!!!!!!! Sakura!!!! Cest génial!!!!!! Tu mautoriseras à te filmer?!!!!!

Sakura écarquilla les yeux. Elle naurait jamais pensé que Tomoyo prenne la nouvelle aussi bien. Elle eut un sourire.

- Je suis daccord pour le costume mais pas pour la vidéo. Dit-elle. Cest dangereux de venir avec moi et je nai pas envie que tu sois blessée. Je te raconterais tout à chaque fois, ne tinquiète pas.

- Cest à cause de ton " rôle" que tu es plus froide avec les gens? Demanda alors Tomoyo.

- En fait, Bastet est la déesse du désir, de lamour mais aussi du combat. Lorsquon magresse, je me prépare inconsciemment au combat. Cest pour ça que jai mal parlé à plusieurs personnes.

- Cest tellement bien soupira de bonheur Tomoyo. Pourquoi tu dois combattre Apophis?

- Ce quil souhaite cest que le monde soit plongé dans le chaos. Répondit Sakura. Moi je suis là pour le battre chaque soir pour que le Soleil revienne. Même si jai battu cet homme cette nuit, je sais que ce nest pas le véritable Apophis.

- Comment tu le sais? Interrogea Tomoyo.

- Apophis est un serpent, il peut donc hypnotiser les gens. Jai vu que cet homme nétait pas normal. Lorsquil se réveillera, il naura plus aucune blessure et ne se souviendra de rien. Expliqua Sakura. Mais Apophis ne doit pas être loin.

- Sakura ça te dérange si je te fais ta tenue en cuire? Demanda Tomoyo en passant du coq à lâne.

- Je veux bien mais ne fait pas une tenue comme dans le film Catwoman. Grimaça Sakura.

- Tinquiète pas, je le trouve immonde! Rit Tomoyo. Non, je te ferais une magnifique tenue en cuir digne de ton rang!! Haaaaa!! Cest le bonheur total!!!!!

Sakura sourit devant lenthousiasme de Tomoyo.

- Si tu es blessée comme ça à chaque fois, tu ne ten sortiras pas. Fit remarquer Tomoyo.

- Il ny a pas de problème, dit Sakura. Lorsque le jour se lèvera, je naurais plus aucune blessure quon ma infligée cette nuit.

- Cest quoi cette blessure? Demanda Tomoyo.

Elle montrait la blessure que Makoto lui avait faite. Sakura sourit doucement.

- Cest rien, ça va partir.

Tomoyo ne dit rien, elle savait que Sakura ne voulait pas lui en parler, elle ninsisterait pas. Tomoyo termina de panser les plaies de Sakura et se releva.

- Tu ne veux pas dormir chez moi ce soir? Proposa-t-elle.

- Cest gentil mais non, sourit Sakura. On se voit demain en cours. Merci pour tout.

Tomoyo regarda Sakura partir par la baie vitrée, elle avait sauté du deuxième étage pour atterrir sur ses pieds et filer en courant chez elle. Tomoyo eut un sourire radieux. Sa meilleure amie sauvait le monde! On se croirait en pleine fiction!

****

Voilà!! Maintenant je peux donner des explications!!! Alors premièrement, pour ceux qui ont vu le film Catwoman, je ne men suis pas inspiré. Si jai pris le même chat que dans le film, cest parce quen faisant des recherches, je nai trouvé que cette race qui avait quelque chose dgyptien. Sinon, je me suis inspiré de larticle de Wikipédia consacré à Bastet qui est mon dieu égyptien préféré! Jespère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que vous me laisserez plein de commentaires!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: une sortie en boite

Le lendemain matin, Tomoyo se réveilla rapidement, elle prit son sac et partit en cours. Elle avait hâte de voir Sakura! Elle voulait sassurer que toutes ses blessures avaient bien disparu comme elle le lui avait dit. Arrivée au lycée, Tomoyo attendit patiemment. Elle aurait dû se douter que Sakura serait juste à lheure comme à chaque fois! Après plusieurs minutes, elle vit Shaolan et Eriol au loin, elle leur fit un signe de la main auquel Eriol répondit. Les deux jeunes sarrêtèrent devant elle avec un sourire.

- Bien dormis? Demanda Eriol. Tu as des cernes

- Cest parce que jai enfin terminé la tenue de Sakura!!! Sexclama Tomoyo. Elle va être tellement belle et sexy que tous les garçons de la boite vont tomber sous son charme!!!

- Sauf un, dit Eriol en fixant Tomoyo.

- Sauf deux, rectifia froidement Shaolan.

- Tomoyo!!!

La jeune fille se retourna en entendant son nom et vit Sakura courir vers elle avec un sourire. Tomoyo alla à sa rencontre et lui prit les mains.

- Alors, cest partit?

Sakura sourit et redressa son tee-shirt pour montrer ses blessures cicatrisées à Tomoyo. Eriol et Shaolan les avaient rejoins et ils furent étonnés.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un tatouage, dit Eriol. Il est beau.

- Merci, sourit Sakura.

Le tatouage était un chat qui dormait tranquillement dans la chute des reins de la jeune fille. Tomoyo était également étonnée, elle était persuadé quhier, le chat du tatouage était à quatre pattes

- Tu te lais fait au temple de Bastet? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, confirma Sakura. Cest un magasin de tatouage spécialisé dans les dessins de chat.

Elle avait ajouté ça pour Shaolan et Eriol, ils nétaient pas dans la confidence alors ça devait être bizarre dentendre un nom pareil. Shaolan ne dit rien. Contrairement à Eriol, il navait pas regardé que le tatouage. Il avait adoré voir la courbe du dos de Sakura et sa chute des reins Il se dégageait delle un tel érotisme quil avait détaché son regard du dos de Sakura uniquement lorsquelle avait remit correctement son haut. Il se gifla mentalement, il détestait Sakura! Il ne devait pas avoir de telles pensées sur elle!

- Bon on va en cours? Dit-il froidement.

Ils firent ce que Shaolan avait dit. Eriol souriait, il navait pas manqué la réaction de son demi-frère. Tomoyo avait raison: Sakura le forcerait à lapprécier. Sakura était le genre de fille quil fallait pour Shaolan, elle était indomptable et terriblement belle. Il avait toujours eu des filles faciles et Eriol savait très bien quil navait jamais eu de sentiments sincères pour ces filles. Il devait absolument faire quelque chose pour les mettre ensemble, ils formeraient un couple magnifique. Sakura sassit à côté de Tomoyo et elles se mirent à chuchoter pour que les garçons ne les entendent pas.

- Ton tatouage change? Demanda Tomoyo.

- Oui, ça dépend de ce que je fais, murmura Sakura. Mais les garçons ne verront que le chat endormit.

Tomoyo hocha la tête puis recommença à parler à voix haute.

- Tu viens chez moi ce soir? Il faut que tu essaies la tenue que je tai confectionné!!!! Tu seras tellement belle dedans!!! Sexclama-t-elle.

- Si tu veux mais je ne pourrais pas rester trop longtemps à cause de tu sais quoi. Dit Sakura.

- Pas de problème!!

- Tu as des soucis Sakura? Interrogea Eriol.

- Ho non, sourit Sakura. Pourquoi?

- Vous parlez bizarrement depuis tout à lheure et tu utilises des codes, expliqua calmement Shaolan.

- Cest des problèmes de filles, si on peut dire. Mentit Sakura.

- Je men fou, tu pourrais bien mourir que ça me ferait rien. Dit froidement Shaolan. Cest Eriol qui sinquiète.

Sakura lui lança un regard noir, Tomoyo posa sa main sur lépaule de sa meilleure amie pour linciter à se calmer. Elle connaissait Shaolan, elle avait également vu son regard lorsque Sakura avait relevé son haut pour prouver quelle navait plus aucune blessure. Elle avait pu lire du désir et Shaolan ne devait pas le supporter.

- Tomoyo ma dit que tu venais en boite avec nous, sourit Eriol pour changer de conversation. Tu y es déjà allé?

- Non, en Egypte, je navais pas lâge requis. Avoua Sakura. Mais je suis déjà allé à des fêtes, cétait sympa.

- Et puis, si tu nas pas changé tu adores danser! Ajouta Tomoyo.

- Cest toujours le cas, confirma Sakura. Jai même fais des progrès.

- Jai hâte de voir ça, sourit Eriol.

- On va bien samuser, continua Tomoyo. Heureusement que Toya ne sait pas que tu sors en boite

- Cest sûr! Sinon il aurait été capable de débarquer ici pour men empêcher! Rit Sakura.

- Toya, cest ton frère, cest ça? Demanda Eriol.

- Oui, acquiesça Sakura.

- Il te ressemble? Interrogea le jeune européen.

- Pas vraiment, sourit Sakura.

- Cest pas plus mal, dit Shaolan. Sil était comme toi, bonjour les dégâts.

- Heureusement quEriol ne te ressemble pas, sinon il y aurait deux cons égocentriques dans votre famille. Il doit tenir de sa mère, toi tu nas prit que les mauvais côté de ta famille.

Shaolan se leva brusquement en fusillant Sakura du regard, sil y avait une chose quil ne supportait pas, cétait quon sattaque à sa famille. Sakura le regarda avec suffisance.

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur? Jai connu pire que toi, alors assieds-toi avant de prendre une fessé! Railla-t-elle.

Le professeur rentra, forçant Shaolan à se rasseoir mais il se jura que Sakura lui paierait tout ça! Eriol soupira de soulagement, il se souvenait très bien dune dispute entre lui et Shaolan lorsquils étaient enfant. Eriol avait eu le malheur dinsulter la mère de Shaolan et il sétait retrouvé avec une cicatrice vers lil. Shaolan ne supportait pas quon dénigre sa mère et il le savait très bien. Sakura avait eu de la chance Non, ce nétait pas de la chance, Sakura avait été sûre delle et ça avait déstabilisé son demi-frère. Mais Eriol se doutait quil ne laisserait pas Sakura sen tirer aussi facilement.

La journée finie enfin, Eriol avait décidé de rentrer avec Shaolan. Ils devaient se parler. Le jeune européen observa Shaolan qui ruminait ses sombres pensées.

- Shaolan Tu ne vas pas te venger, rassure-moi.

- Bien sûr que si! Je naccepte pas quelle est insulté ma mère! Sexclama Shaolan.

- Mais tu lavais cherché, tu lui as dis quelle pouvait bien mourir que tu ten fichais! Cest vexant! Défendit Eriol. Je ne dirais rien si tu refuses de lui parler et que tu lignores mais si tu te venges, tu nous auras Tomoyo et moi en travers de ton chemin.

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur? Demanda Shaolan.

- Cest étonnant, tu as dis exactement la même chose que Sakura. Fit remarquer Eriol.

Shaolan serra les poings et continua son chemin. Ce soir il sentraînerait aux arts martiaux pour se calmer, il en avait grandement besoin! Les jours suivants, Shaolan ne se vengea pas sur Sakura et lignora complètement. La jeune fille ne fit rien pour provoquer Shaolan et ne faisait pas attention à lui. La tension était palpable et Tomoyo et Eriol commençaient à ne plus la supporter.

Tomoyo faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, elle attendait impatiemment que Sakura arrive pour la préparer à sortir. Elle sétait habillé dune simple robe bleu nuit et son maquillage nétait pas chargé. On frappa à sa baie vitrée, Tomoyo sursauta et remarqua Sakura qui lui souriait. Elle sempressa de lui ouvrir pour que Sakura entre dans la chambre.

- Tu sais, lorsque je tavais dis de venir, javais pensé que tu passerais par la porte dentrée. Dit Tomoyo.

- Je me doute, mais cest tellement plus marrant de passer par là! Sourit Sakura. Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas de me préparer?

- Bien sûr que non!! Sexclama Tomoyo. Jai attendu ce moment depuis des années!! Mon rêve sexauce enfin!!

Sakura eu un léger sourire devant lair de sa meilleure amie. Tomoyo la poussa derrière un paravent et lui donna la tenue quelle avait crée.

- Tu vas devoir sortir ce soir aussi? Demanda Tomoyo.

- Non pas ce soir, répondit Sakura. Bastet na pas repéré Apophis alors je suis tranquille pour cette fois.

- Bastet? Ton chat?! Sétonna Tomoyo.

- Je ne te lavais pas dit? Demanda Sakura surprise. Cest Bastet qui enquête pendant

la journée et si elle trouve un mouvement suspect dApophis, elle men avertit.

- Tu sais parler le chat, dit Tomoyo incrédule.

- Bien sûr Je peux même faire mieux mais cest une surprise. Sourit Sakura espiègle.

Elle sortit de derrière le paravent et Tomoyo lapplaudit. Sakura portait un bustier noir et une jupe noire. Tomoyo lui apporta une paire de botte haute en daim quelle enfila.

- Tu es magnifique! Je vais te laisser les cheveux détachés et je vais te maquiller! Déclara Tomoyo.

Tomoyo lui mit un trait de crayon noir sous les yeux, du mascara et du gloss. Vu la tenue de Sakura, il ne fallait pas trop la maquiller sinon elle allait faire cocotte.

- On rejoint les garçons là-bas? Demanda Sakura.

- à la base, ils devaient venir nous chercher mais vu la tension quil y a entre Shaolan et toi, on a préféré se donner rendez-vous devant la boite. Déclara Tomoyo.

- Je ny peux rien, il ne peut pas me voir. Dit Sakura. Je nai rien fais pour lui déplaire pourtant.

- Maintenant, il ne tapprécie pas parce que tu as insulté sa mère. Soupira Tomoyo. Je ten supplie Sakura, quoi quil se passe ce soir, ne linsulte pas.

- Tinquiète pas, si je fais ça, je sais que ta soirée avec Eriol sera gâcher. Sourit Sakura. Mais je ne comptais pas rester près de Shaolan ce soir.

- On verra bien.

Les deux jeunes filles partirent vers la boite en voiture, conduit par une des nombreuses gardes du corps de Tomoyo. Les garçons les attendaient déjà. Eriol portait une chemise blanche et un jean, il semblait plus décontracté quen semaine. Shaolan avait mit une chemise noire avec un jean de la même couleur. En voyant Tomoyo, Eriol sourit.

- Tu es magnifique! Dit-il. Tu es belle aussi Sakura.

- Merci Vous êtes bien aussi, complimenta Sakura.

Shaolan en resta abasourdit: Sakura lavait également complimenté sur sa tenue. Il avait promis à Eriol de faire des efforts pour ne pas le gêner dans cette soirée pour draguer Tomoyo Et Sakura avait dû en faire de même. Cétait bien, pour une fois, ils allaient mettre leur rivalité de côté. Ils entrèrent en boite et repérèrent une table ou ils sassirent. Sakura ny resta pas très longtemps, dès quune nouvelle chanson avait débuté, elle sétait levée et était partit danser. Shaolan la regardait, elle enchainait des mouvements sensuels qui attiraient beaucoup les autres garçons. Il fronça les sourcils, Sakura débordait dérotisme alors que physiquement elle faisait assez naïve.

- Tu ne vas pas danser?

Shaolan se tourna vers Tomoyo qui avait posé cette question. Il eu un sourire.

- Jy vais.

Il se leva et partit danser, il fut bientôt abordé par de nombreuse fille. Tomoyo et Eriol échangèrent un sourire. Ils avaient prévu de rapprocher Sakura et Shaolan durant cette soirée, ils allaient les faire danser ensemble. Tomoyo savait, grâce à Sakura, que cette dernière était possédée par Bastet qui était aussi la déesse de lamour charnel. Si tout se passait comme prévu, Sakura ne saura pas se retenir daguicher Shaolan pendant leur danse. Elle navait rien dit de tout cela à Eriol mais il avait apprécié lidée de faire danser les deux jeunes gens ensembles.

Sakura revint vers sa table, complètement assoiffée! Elle sassit en face de Shaolan qui était revenu de sa danse pour éviter dêtre harceler par les filles.

- Tu tamuses? Demanda Tomoyo.

- Trop! Sexclama Sakura. Je bois un coup et jy retourne!

- Tu as du succès avec les garçons à ce que je vois, sourit Eriol. Ils étaient tous en train de te regarder.

- Pour Shaolan sest pareil sauf que cest les filles qui le collent. Ajouta Tomoyo. Si vous dansiez ensemble, vous seriez le plus beau couple de cette soirée.

- Je ne danserais pas avec lui!

- Elle est nulle en danse!

Sakura et Shaolan se dévisagèrent, ils avaient parlé en même temps mais ils avaient très bien comprit ce que lautre avait dit.

- Comment ça je suis nulle en danse! Sexclama Sakura. Tu tes vu! Je suis sûre que

tu bouges comme un balai!

- Faux! Je bouge très bien! Mieux que toi dailleurs! Opposa Shaolan.

- Mais ça veut dire que tu as regardé Sakura alors quelle ne ta pas regardée une

seule fois, sourit Eriol.

- Je nai pu que la voir vu quelle dansait très mal, mentit Shaolan.

En vérité, il avait jalousé certains hommes contre qui Sakura avait dansé. Elle dansait dune manière sensuelle qui attirait le regard et puis elle était tellement mignonne!

- Je vais te prouver que je ne danse pas mal! Debout! Ordonna Sakura.

Elle entraina Shaolan vers la piste de danse sous les regards satisfait de Tomoyo et Eriol. Il avait simplement fallu les provoquer un peu pour quils tombent dans le piège. Shaolan, main dans la main avec Sakura, était extrêmement réticent: il ne voulait pas danser avec elle. Sakura ne lui laissa pas le choix. Elle se tourna vers lui et passa son bras libre autours de son cou pour se coller contre lui. Ils commencèrent à danser. Sakura se frottait sensuellement contre le jeune homme qui avait posé ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille. Sakura se mit dos à lui et frôla langoureusement son entrejambe, Shaolan se figea. Sakura continuait de se déhancher, exacerbant son désir, le jeune homme se laissa faire. Ils dansèrent sensuellement pendant le reste de la chanson. Sakura se tourna vers Shaolan avec un sourire ravageur et un regard provocant. Elle continuait de danser mais elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour approcher son visage de celui du jeune homme. Shaolan se pencha vers elle, ils fermèrent les yeux et la musique sarrêta. Sakura cligna des yeux et sécarta de Shaolan qui sétait redressé. Elle eu un sourire narquois.

- Alors, je suis toujours aussi nulle?

Elle ne prit pas la peine découter la réponse, elle se retourna en rougissant. Mais quest-ce quelle avait faillit faire!!!? Embrasser Shaolan!!!! Je suis folle!!!!!

Shaolan regarda Sakura partir et il secoua la tête. Il avait eu vraiment envie de lembrasser! Si la musique ne sétait arrêtée, il laurait fait Et vu comment il regrettait que la musique se soit arrêtée, il naurait pas regretté davoir embrasser Sakura. Il allait devoir se calmer Son pantalon le serrait trop au niveau de lentrejambe, à cause dune simple danse avec Sakura. Mais elle avait été tellement sexy quil navait pas pu résister lorsquelle sétait approchée Soudain, il se sentit honteux: et si Sakura avait ressentit le désir quil éprouvait pour elle?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: sortie

Shaolan se réveilla difficilement. Il tourna le visage vers son réveil et soupira en constatant quil sétait réveillé à huit heures trente du matin alors quil était revenu de boite à deux heures du matin. Sachant quil ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir, il alla prendre une douche. Le jet deau froide lui éclaircit les idées Il songea à la veille. Sakura et lui avaient faillit sembrasser et pendant tout le reste de la soirée, la jeune fille lavait soigneusement évité. Lorsquil revenait sasseoir avec Tomoyo et Eriol qui navaient absolument pas dansé de la soirée, Sakura partait immédiatement sur la piste de danse et sils dansaient au même moment, elle sarrangeait pour être à lautre bout de la boite. Il se demandait comment elle allait réagir lorsquils seraient en cours.

Ses pensées furent coupées par Eriol qui entra dans sa chambre et qui resta planté devant sa porte de salle de bain.

- Shaolan! Tomoyo nous propose de faire un tour au parc, ça te dit? Demanda le jeune européen.

Shaolan maugréa quelque chose puis il enfila une serviette autours de sa taille avant douvrir la porte. Eriol lui sourit en attendant sa réponse.

- Sakura sera là? Interrogea froidement Shaolan.

- Sûrement, acquiesça Eriol.

Pour Shaolan, cétait loccasion rêvé de voir comment allait réagir Sakura face à lui. Peut-être quelle serait plus effacé, peut-être quelle rougirait Ou pire, peut-être avait-elle ressentit son désir et le charrierait avec ça.

- Cest daccord, dit Shaolan. Tu tes déclaré pendant la soirée dhier?

- Pas exactement, avoua Eriol. Mais cest sur la bonne voie Dis-moi Shaolan, pourquoi tu nas pas tenté de séduire Tomoyo? La dernière fois tu navais pas hésité à séduire la fille que jaimais.

- Si tu parles de Takiko, elle se foutait de toi. Répondit calmement Shaolan. Je lavais entendu parler de toi avec ses amies, elles disaient que tu étais un bon moyen pour quelle devienne quelquun de populaire.

- Cest pour ça que tu las dragué, comprit Eriol. En fait, tu as toujours pris soin de moi sans que je ne le sache.

- Non, opposa Shaolan gêné.

Eriol la prit par les épaules et lui frotta les cheveux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es incapable de montrer que tu es un mec bien!? Rit Eriol. On ne ten voudra pas, tu sais Et puis, peut-être quen le montrant, Sakura sera attiré par toi.

- Qui a dit que je voulais quelle soit attirée par moi? Demanda Shaolan défensif.

- Personne Mais en général, tout le monde aime plaire. Toi aussi même sil est vrai que tu ten fiches beaucoup plus que la moyenne. Déclara Eriol. Tu sais, je pense que si tu navais pas été aussi agressif avec Sakura, elle naurait jamais riposté comme elle la fait.

- Peut-être, concéda Shaolan. Mais de toute façon, on se déteste. Notre caractère est trop fort pour quon fasse des concessions.

- Cest-ce que tu crois

Eriol sortit de la chambre pour laisser Shaolan shabiller. Il alla dans sa chambre et envoya un texto à Tomoyo pour lui dire que Shaolan venait. Tout les deux navaient pas manqué la danse de Shaolan et Sakura, ils avaient remarqué quils avaient faillit sembrasser Ils en avaient même pesté contre le DJ qui avait arrêté la musique, durant le reste de la soirée, Sakura avait évité Shaolan à leur plus grand désespoir. Ils étaient persuadé que Sakura et Shaolan formeraient un beau couple sil daignait mettre un peu deau dans leur vin Surtout Shaolan qui semportait très vite.

***************

Tomoyo avait mit une jolie robe blanche, aujourdhui, elle allait ressortir en compagnie dEriol, Shaolan et Sakura Si elle se réveillerait assez tôt. Toute la matinée elle avait essayé de contacter sa meilleure amie mais sans succès. On sonna. Tomoyo se leva du canapé ou elle était assise et ouvrit à Shaolan et Eriol.

- Bonjour! Sourit-elle. On va aller chercher Sakura, je nai pas réussis à la joindre.

- Tu penses quelle sest fait agresser sur le chemin du retour? Demanda anxieusement Eriol.

- Je ne crois pas Sakura sait très bien se défendre.

Du moins contre les hommes normaux Hier soir, Sakura avait insisté pour rentrer chez elle à pieds. Tomoyo avait refusé au début mais lorsquelle avait vu les yeux de Sakura, elle avait changé davis: elle avait eu la pupille en ovale Comme les chats. Elle en avait déduit que Sakura avait dû voir Bastet et que finalement elle devait sortir pour faire son devoir.

Tomoyo conduisit les jeunes garçons à lappartement de Sakura. Shaolan ne pu sempêcher de penser quelle vivait dans un petit immeuble tranquille et sans histoire Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Après avoir frapper de nombreuses fois, la porte souvrit enfin sur Sakura en culotte et débardeur noir. Elle se frottait les yeux, elle venait de se réveiller.

- Quest-ce que vous faites là? Sétonna-t-elle.

- Je voulais tinviter à faire un tour au parc mais tu ne daignais pas décrocher ton téléphone alors nous sommes venu te chercher, sourit Tomoyo.

- Je dormais, sexcusa Sakura.

Elle fit entrer ses amis et partit dans sa salle de bain pour se préparer. Tomoyo avait été rassuré, Sakura nétait pas blessée. Shaolan regardait avec intérêt lappartement de Sakura, il était lumineux et spacieux, Sakura lavait bien rangé et il était propre. Ses yeux se portèrent alors vers trois cadres photo. Il saisit le premier qui montrait une femme qui devait avoir dix-huit ans. Elle avait de long cheveux gris et des yeux émeraude Exactement comme ceux de Sakura.

- Cest ma mère.

Shaolan sursauta légèrement, il navait pas entendu venir Sakura. Elle était juste à côté de lui. Tomoyo et Eriol les rejoignirent. Sur le second cadre, on voyait Sakura entourée de deux hommes devant les pyramides de Guizèh.

- Là cest Toya et mon père, cétait juste avant quon parte découvrir le temple de Bastet. Expliqua Sakura.

- Ton père est celui qui à découvert le temple de Bastet enfouit sous le sable!? Sexclama Shaolan.

- En fait, cest plutôt Sakura qui la découvert. Sourit Tomoyo.

- Comment ça? Sétonna Shaolan.

- Jallais apporter le déjeuner de Toya et papa lorsque dun seul coup le sol sest effondré! Rit Sakura. Cest comme ça que je suis tombé dans le coma.

Shaolan ne dit rien, il enviait tellement Sakura. Il aurait tout donné pour faire des fouilles en Egypte mais il était coincé ici et devait étudier pour reprendre lentreprise familiale.

- Mais cette photo!!! Sexclama Tomoyo en pointant la troisième.

Sakura sourit et prit la photo.

- Cest nous deux

- Tu avais gardé une photo de nous? Sécria Tomoyo heureuse.

- Bien sûr, je tavais que je ne toublierais pas. Sourit Sakura.

- Je tadore!!

Tomoyo prit Sakura dans ses bras sous le regard attendri des deux jeunes hommes. Lorsque Tomoyo se sépara de sa meilleure amie, ils sortirent de lappartement et se dirigèrent vers le parc. En arrivant, Sakura dévisagea Tomoyo. Il y avait des couples partout! Sakura décida de prendre les choses en mains, elle se tourna vers Shaolan.

- Tu es bon en maths à ce quil paraît, dit-elle.

- Oui, dit Shaolan méfiant.

- Je suis nulle dans cette matière, tu pourrais me donner des cours? Demanda Sakura.

Shaolan la regarda avec stupéfaction, il naurait jamais cru que Sakura puisse lui demander de laide.

- Heu Si tu veux. Fit-il incrédule.

- On pourrait commencer maintenant, il pourrait y avoir une interrogation surprise.

Shaolan fut surpris par lempressement de Sakura, elle regardait un peu partout dans les environs. Il jeta un il au parc et comprit que Sakura voulait laisser Tomoyo et Eriol seul.

- Si tu veux, dit-il.

- Mais on vient juste de sortir, fit remarquer Tomoyo.

- Je sais, cest vraiment dommage. Déclara Sakura embêtée. Mais il faut absolument que je fasse ces cours de maths.

- Bon En bien bonne chance. Soupira Tomoyo. Je tappel ce soir.

- Daccord, sourit Sakura. Au revoir, à demain!

- Salut, dit simplement Shaolan.

Ils partirent tous les deux vers lappartement de Sakura dans une ambiance lourde de silence. Shaolan se tourna vers Sakura.

- Cétait une bonne idée cette excuse pour les maths, déclara Shaolan.

- Cétait à moitié une excuse, avoua Sakura. Jai des problèmes en maths, surtout que jai pas écouté ce quà dit le prof au dernier cours. Mais je ne taurais jamais demandé de maider si ce nétait pas pour laisser Tomoyo et Eriol seul.

- Je me doute. Sourit Shaolan.

- Hey! Tas souris!!! Sexclama Sakura.

- Non, tu fais erreur. Mentit Shaolan gêné.

- Je suis sûre de ce que jai vu! Dit Sakura avec détermination. Cest la première fois que je vois tes dents! Tu es vachement plus canon quand tu souris!

Sakura se mordit la langue, si elle commençait à agir comme ça avec Shaolan cest quil y avait un sérieux problème.

- Tu veux que je taide ou pas? Demanda Shaolan.

- Bah Oui.

Sakura le fit entrer dans son appartement et linstalla sur dans le salon.

- Bouge pas, je vais chercher mes affaires de maths. Dit-elle.

Shaolan observa donc la pièce en attendant Sakura. Bastet grimpa soudain sur la table devant lui, il avait sursauté: il ne lavait pas entendu arriver. Le chat de Sakura sapprocha de lui et se frotta contre la main de Shaolan qui la caressa. Bastet était vraiment belle et câline, cétait rare les chats qui venaient directement vers les étrangers. Shaolan entendit un bruit de livre tomber, il releva la tête et vit Sakura bouche bée.

- Quest-ce quil y a? demanda Shaolan.

- Cest que Bastet na jamais voulu se faire toucher par quelquun dautre que moi alors je suis surprise. Expliqua Sakura.

__

" Ce garçon nest pas comme les autres, il est le mâle idéal Il dégage une aura érotique et rassurante. Cest dommage que je ne sois pas humaine sinon je me serais unis à lui."

Sakura se retint de rire devant ce quavait dit Bastet. Shaolan regardait Sakura avait étonnement. Elle avait rapidement changé dexpression et il ny avait aucune raison pour ça Sakura séclaircit la gorge et ramassa ses livres avant de sasseoir à côté de Shaolan.

- Quest-ce que tu nas pas compris? Demanda-t-il.

- En fait, je nécoutais pas alors

- Tas rien compris du tout, devina Shaolan. Bon on va prendre depuis le début.

Shaolan expliqua le cours à Sakura qui fut très attentive, il ne sen serait jamais douté. Une fois quil fut sûr quelle avait bien comprit la théorie, il lui donna un exercice à faire. Sakura se concentra sur sa feuille et Shaolan lobserva. Il ne lavait pas remarqué mais elle avait des cernes et semblait fatiguer. Il se souvint alors quhier soir, elle avait voulu rentrer à pieds ce qui avait inquiété Tomoyo. Quest-ce quelle avait bien pu faire après être sortit de boite avec eux?

- Pourquoi tu mobserves comme ça? Demanda tout à coup Sakura.

Shaolan fut tiré hors de ses pensées. Cest vrai que depuis tout à lheure il dévisageait Sakura.

- Je me demandais ce que tu as fais hier soir après la boite, déclara Shaolan. Tu as insisté longtemps pour rentrer à pied.

Sakura le regarda avec surprise puis un sourire séducteur apparu sur ses lèvres.

- à ton avis, que font les filles tard la nuit en rentrant de boite?

- Pas ce que toi tu as fais en tout cas, répondit calmement Shaolan. Tu nas pas couché avec un mec ou une fille -je ne sais pas tes gouts-, tu étais parti seule.

- Tu nes pas aussi idiot que je le pensais, avoua Sakura. Comme tu es très intelligent, tu vas découvrir toi-même ce que je faisais sans que je te le dise. Tiens, jai fini.

Elle lui tendit lexercice pour quil la corrige. Shaolan soupira, il nétait pas assez proche delle pour quelle se confie à lui mais il était trop intrigué! Il voulait savoir ce quelle avait fait. Il devrait peut être lespionner pour savoir ce quelle faisait le soir Il demanderait à Tomoyo, elle savait tout de Sakura alors elle pourrait lui répondre.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: curiosité

Le soir venu, Shaolan partit de chez Sakura. Même si elle ne suivait pas les cours du professeur, elle était loin dêtre idiote et il avait pu le constater. Elle avait réussit tout les exercices quil lui avait donné après lui avoir expliqué comment faire une fois seulement. Le seul problème était quelle était froide avec lui Lui aussi létait mais il voulait toujours savoir pourquoi est-ce quelle était partit seule après être sorti de boîte. Il était décidément trop curieux avec Sakura mais il ne pouvait pas sen empêcher, elle lintriguait. Cétait la première fille qui était comme ça avec lui. Shaolan rentra chez lui en soupirant, il monta pour regagner sa chambre et croisa Eriol qui avait un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

- Tu as passé une bonne après-midi? Demanda le jeune chinois.

- Très On forme officiellement un couple maintenant! Sexclama Eriol.

- Félicitation, sourit doucement Shaolan.

- Et toi, je suis surpris de voir que tu ne tes pas battu avec Sakura.

- On a juste fait des maths, fit Shaolan en haussant un sourcil. Et je ne la hais pas assez pour la tuer.

- Ce serait dommage de tuer une fille daussi belle quelle, dit Eriol lair de rien.

- Cest sûr

Shaolan se mordit la lèvre inférieure sous le regard amusé de son demi-frère.

- Si tu répète ça à qui que se soit je te noierais au fond du lac dans le jardin! Menaça-t-il.

- Si tu veux, sourit Eriol. Je suis content que tu admettes quelle te plait.

- Physiquement seulement! Opposa Shaolan. Elle a un mauvais caractère, je ne peux pas la supporter!

- Pourtant tu as faillit lembrasser il y a peu Fit pensivement Eriol.

- TU AS VU!!!!! Hurla Shaolan sous la surprise.

- Il a vu quoi Eriol?? Demanda Shefa en arrivant.

- Rien du tout, sourit le jeune européen. Je faisais une blague à Shaolan.

- Ho Dommage, ça sentait linformation croustillante!

Shefa passa son chemin et Eriol entraina son demi-frère dans sa chambre. Shaolan le fixa.

- En fait, Tomoyo pensait bien que quelque chose dans ce genre se produirait. Avoua Eriol.

- Pourquoi?

- Je nen sais rien. Elle connait bien Sakura alors elle savait sûrement comment elle allait réagir. Dit doucement Eriol.

- Elle est imprévisible comme fille, à chaque fois que jessaie de la deviner, elle réagit exactement à lopposer. Sénerva Shaolan. Je ne supporte pas ça.

- Tu es attiré par elle, Shaolan. Physiquement et moralement, dit Eriol sérieusement. Tu as toujours aimé les gens imprévisibles, qui changent des autres. Sakura tattire parce quelle est mystérieuse.

- Jai toujours détesté lorsque tu analyse si bien mes sentiments, grommela Shaolan.

Dans tout les cas, je ne sortirais pas avec elle alors ne fait pas de plan foireux avec Tomoyo.

- Tu me connais.

- Cest ça qui me fait peur! Dit Shaolan en sortant de la chambre de son demi-frère.

Eriol regarda la porte se refermer sur Shaolan et un sourire mystérieux éclaira son visage.

- Alors tu devrais savoir que Tomoyo et moi ferons tout pour vous mettre ensemble.

*********

- Tu te rends compte!!!!! On sort ensemble!!!!!!!!!

Sakura souriait en écoutant hurler Tomoyo de lautre côté du fil. Par sécurité pour ses tympans, elle avait écarté le combiné de son oreille.

- Je suis contente pour toi Tomoyo.

- Au fait, je ne tai pas demandé: comment ça sest passé avec Shaolan? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Jai tout compris aux maths, cest un bon pédagogue. Avoua Sakura. Il ma aussi demandé ce que javais fais après vous avoir quitté en boite.

- Et quest-ce que tu lui as dis? Interrogea Tomoyo.

- Je lui ai fais croire que javais couché avec quelquun mais il ma pas cru. Répondit simplement la jeune fille. Après je lui ai dis que je ne lui dirais rien Il va certainement te demander.

- Tu peux être rassuré, je ne dirais rien. Sourit Tomoyo. En parlant de ça, je viens de finir ton costume. Tu peux venir lessayer?

- Je passerais après manger, déclara Sakura. À tout à lheure.

- Bisous.

Sakura raccrocha et continua de préparer son repas. Lorsquelle eu fini de manger, elle partit tranquillement chez Tomoyo. Comme à son habitude, elle passa par-dessus la grille et escalada jusquà la porte fenêtre de Tomoyo. Celle-ci ne sursauta pas et lui ouvrit rapidement.

- Jétais sûre que tu passerais par là! Sexclama Tomoyo. Viens!

La jeune fille lentraîna derrière un paravent et lui tendit le costume quelle avait fait pour elle.

- Je tai pris un bustier pour que tu sois sexy mais il est renforcé. En théorie, les coups de couteaux ne passent pas Evité quand même de te faire poignarder daccord?

- Je nen ai pas lintension, sourit Sakura. Mais cest hallucinant on dirait un vrai corset, on ne voit pas quil est rembourré.

- Cest parce que cest uniquement la fibre du tissu qui est plus solide mais si tu te fais poignarder ça ne changera rien. Le tissu ne se déchire pas à cause de coup manqué par exemple. Déclara sérieusement Tomoyo.

Elle lui tendit ensuite un pantalon qui ressemblait à du cuir.

- Au début, jen avais fait un en cuir mais je me suis dis que tu ne serais pas à laise dedans, avoua Tomoyo. Je tai fais celui-ci, le tissu a le même effet que le cuir mais il est plus souple donc tu pourras bouger autant que tu veux sans être gêné. Et enfin, les chaussures! Je tai fais aussi des gants pour éviter que tu laisses tes empreintes digitales

Sakura prit les bottes à talons et les gants que Tomoyo lui tendait. La tenue était indéniablement sexy mais aussi très sobre. Sakura enfila sa tenue pendant que Tomoyo fouillait dans ses affaires pour chercher la touche finale. Lorsque la jeune fille sortit de derrière le paravent, sa meilleure amie en eut les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu es tellement belle comme ça!! Sexclama-t-elle.

- Merci, sourit Sakura. Quest-ce que tu cherches?

- ça!!

Tomoyo se tourna vers Sakura avec un masque de chat vénitien et des oreilles de chats.

- Tomoyo, je tavais pas dis de truc à la catwoman! Reprocha Sakura.

- Mais ça cest mignon, dit Tomoyo en montrant les oreilles de chat. Et si jamais on te voit en train de frapper quelquun, on pourra porter plainte contre toi!

Sakura soupira et laissa Tomoyo accrocher les oreilles de chat, elles étaient marrantes mais lorsque sa meilleure amie sapprocha delle avec le masque, Sakura se recula.

- Si jai des oreilles de chat, ça ne sert à rien davoir un masque avec des oreilles. Fit-elle remarquer.

- Tu as raison

Tomoyo retira les oreilles de chat et accrocha le masque de Sakura.

- Je ne tai pas prit un masque avec élastique puisque tu naimes pas ça. Dit-elle tranquillement. Par contre, il faudra juste faire attention quand tu te prendras un coup.

- Je fais toujours attention.

- Cest pour ça quun jour tu es venue chez moi recouverte de sang? Demanda ironiquement Tomoyo.

- Cétait juste la première fois, se défendit Sakura. Je nai plus été blessée après.

- Alors continue de faire attention, répondit simplement Tomoyo.

Le masque était noir comme le reste de la tenue, il ny avait que quelques détails qui étaient fait en argent. Tomoyo joignit ses mains en regardant Sakura avec bonheur et admiration.

- ça y est Tu es prête à aller sauver le monde! Soupira-t-elle sous la joie. Tu es sûre que je ne peux pas venir te filmer?

- Oui, se serait trop dangereux pour toi. Dit sérieusement Sakura. Tu maides déjà beaucoup avec ton costume, merci.

- Cest normal! Allez, vas-y sinon tu vas être en retard pour ton rendez-vous!

Sakura acquiesça puis elle repassa par la fenêtre pour partir en courant vers le centre ville. Bastet lui avait dit ou trouvé le sbire dApophis.

**************

Le lendemain matin, Eriol et Shaolan allèrent rejoindre Tomoyo chez elle. Ils étaient partit en avance pour aller la chercher, cétait surtout Eriol qui avait insisté. Tomoyo leur ouvrit et ils allèrent au lycée. Ils furent surpris de voir que pour une fois, Sakura était là même si elle dormait sur sa table. Tomoyo la secoua doucement ce qui réveilla la jeune fille. Shaolan la trouva mignonne lorsquelle battit des cils pour shabituer à la luminosité de la pièce.

- Tu nas pas bien dormis? Senquit Tomoyo.

- Jai peu dormis, avoua Sakura.

- Comment ça se fait? Demanda Eriol.

- Jétais occupé, répondit Sakura avec un air entendu.

Eriol najouta rien et jeta un coup dil discret à Shaolan. Ce dernier ne croyait pas un mot de ce que Sakura venait de dire. Il ne savait pas dire pourquoi mais il savait lorsquelle mentait, cétait un pressentiment. Il naimait pas lorsquelle devenait séductrice sauf lorsque cétait envers lui. Il devenait de plus en plus possessif avec elle alors quil la haïssait même sil ne pouvait pas nier quil était irrémédiablement attiré par elle. Eriol séclaircit la gorge et se tourna vers Tomoyo.

- Au fait, vous avez vu les infos? Il y a une fille déguisé en chat qui sest battu avec quelquun dans une bijouterie Elle a même mit hors détat de nuire des voleurs qui étaient en train de commettre un vol. Informa-t-il.

- Encore une cinglée qui a trop regarder des films, maugréa Shaolan.

Tomoyo et Sakura échangèrent un regard et explosèrent de rire sous lair étonné des deux garçons.

- Quoi? Demanda Shaolan.

- Rien, cest une private joke, vous pouvez pas comprendre. Dit Tomoyo.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne cherchèrent pas plus loin, lorsque Tomoyo leur disait ça cétait quil ny avait aucune raison de savoir. Le cour débuta alors, Tomoyo attendait impatiemment la pause pour que Sakura lui raconte sa soirée et plus particulièrement ce quelle était partit faire dans une bijouterie. Shaolan observait le dos de Sakura, il était captivé au point quil ne faisait même plus attention au cours. Ça faisait deux fois de suite que Sakura était sortis la nuit et quelle utilisait lexcuse du je me suis fais quelquun. Cela attisait fortement la curiosité de notre jeune chinois. Il fallait quil demande à Tomoyo. Le problème cest que dès que la sonnerie retentit, la jeune fille sempara de la main de Sakura pour la tirer hors de la classe

Tomoyo entraîna Sakura dans la cour du lycée pour éviter dêtre entendu par qui que se soit. Elle la regarda dun air amusé.

- Allez, dis-moi ce que tu faisais dans une bijouterie.

****

Flash-back

Arrivée au centre-ville, Sakura grimpa facilement sur lun des immeubles pour éviter de croiser quelquun qui se serait posé des questions sur sa tenue. Elle marchait avec aisance sur les toits, elle navait pas trop froid malgré quelle soit en corset. Elle regarda un instant sous ses pieds, le toit était en verre Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose danormale. Une odeur qui la rebutait sélevait dans lair Un homme se dressa devant elle.

- Tient, un serpent sur les toits, ce nest pas courant. Je comprends mieux pourquoi ça sentait mauvais

Lhomme ne répondit pas et bondit sur elle. Sakura esquiva facilement et lui donna un cou à la nuque. Son opposant sécroula au sol, il nétait pas inconscient mais il ne se relevait pas. Sakura fronça les sourcils: quest-ce quil faisait? Le mort? Il devrait savoir que ça ne fonctionnait plus avec elle. Elle eut la réponse à sa question lorsquil se mit à frapper violement le toit de verre avec une pierre quil avait dû ramasser plus tôt: il voulait détruire le toit pour quelle soit blessé. Sakura alla vers lui mais le toit sécroula. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait les capacités dun chat. Elle neut aucun problème lors de la chute, elle retomba sur ses pieds. Elle fut surprise de voir que le serpent navait rien Pourtant avec une telle chute, il naurait pas dû survivre.

- Les serpents sont beaucoup trop résistant, maugréa-t-elle.

Elle sapprocha de lhomme et lui donna un violent coup dans le bas ventre. Il saffaissa mais il navait toujours pas perdu connaissance, Sakura devait le forcer à sévanouir pour être tranquille pour la nuit. Comme elle avait sommeil, elle voulait en finir rapidement. Elle le frappa à plusieurs reprises au visage puis il tomba enfin dans linconscience. À ce moment, elle entendit un bruit suspect Une arme quon charge! Elle se jeta sur le côté pour éviter la balle qui siffla à son oreille. Elle se retrouva alors face à deux jeunes hommes cagoulés. Avant que la personne nutilise de nouveau son arme, Sakura couru vers elle et lui donna un coup de pied sauté qui lenvoya au tapis. Le second eu le droit à un coup de genoux dans le bas ventre puis un coup sur la nuque, il suivit son ami dans linconscience. Elle chercha rapidement quelque chose pour les attacher mais elle ne trouva rien alors elle retira leur haut et les entrava avec. Elle se doutait que la police nallait pas tardé et elle avait remarqué la caméra de surveillance, Tomoyo avait eu raison de lobliger à porter un masque sinon elle aurait été arrêtée. Sans aucun problème, elle remonta sur le toit et repartit chez elle dormir tandis que laube se levait à lhorizon.

****

Fin du Flash-back.

- En plus de sauver le monde tu es une justicière, cest génial!!! Sexclama Tomoyo.

- Non, je ne suis pas une justicière. Sils ne mavaient pas tiré dessus, je ne leur aurais rien fais. Avoua Sakura.

- Tu dis ça mais je te connais, cest ta nature daider les gens qui en ont besoin.

Sakura grommela quelque chose dincompréhensible et elles retournèrent en cours. Shaolan semblait plus froid que lorsque les deux jeunes filles étaient sortis, il navait rien voulu dire à Eriol mais ce dernier se doutait que cétait à propos de Sakura. Il avait hâte de voir comment la relation de ses deux là allait évoluer.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10: attirance

Shaolan regardait Sakura marcher tranquillement devant lui. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il essayait de savoir ce quelle faisait la nuit mais elle se bornait à lui donner la même réponse et Tomoyo ne voulait rien lui dire non plus. Tous les jours, elle semblait un peu plus fatiguée À chaque fois il la suivait mais elle se tournait vers lui avec un sourire narquois en lui disant quil nétait pas discret. Donc, il ne savait toujours pas ce quelle faisait de ses soirées mais il refusait de croire quelle les passait avec un homme.

Sakura sarrêta et soupira bruyamment, Shaolan la suivait encore une fois et elle le savait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi curieux vis-à-vis delle, il la détestait, il lavait dit et prouvé plus dune fois alors pourquoi narrêtait-il pas de la suivre? Surtout que pendant la journée cétait inutile, elle ne faisait rien danormale. En revanche ses nuits étaient devenues beaucoup plus éprouvante, Apophis devait gagner de plus en plus de pouvoir puisquil pouvait contrôler plusieurs personnes en même temps. Sakura se retourna vers Shaolan.

- Tu nes vraiment pas discret, dit-elle narquoisement. Pourquoi tu me suis?

- Tu sais pourquoi depuis le temps, répondit Shaolan en sapprochant.

- Et depuis le temps tu devrais savoir que cest inutile, tu ne le sauras pas. Fit Sakura déterminé. Maintenant arrête de me suivre et va étudier, ten as besoin à ce quil paraît.

- Tu retiens ce que jai dis Cest étonnant, déclara Shaolan. Ma vie tintéresse tant que ça?

- Je trouve que poser cette question te va mal. Aux dernières nouvelles, ce nest pas moi qui te suis mais le contraire. Fit remarquer la jeune fille.

- Tu es vraiment têtue, soupira Shaolan. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire?

- Est-ce que tu te confies à moi? Est-ce que tu me considères comme une amie? Est-ce que tu mas donné une seule raison de te faire confiance? Questionna Sakura. Non, alors pourquoi je dirais quelque chose de secret à quelquun comme toi?

- Parce que je le saurais tout de même, que tu me le dises ou non. Déclara le jeune homme avec certitude.

- Cest ça, fit Sakura. Dégage et fous-moi la paix!

Elle se retourna pour partir mais elle sentit toujours la présence du jeune chinois dans son dos. Elle soupira bruyamment. Soudain un miaulement retentit. Elle releva la tête, cherchant doù provenait ce son. Shaolan lobserva sarrêter brutalement et se demanda ce quelle faisait Il savait quelle lavait sentit derrière elle mais il savait également quelle ne se serait pas arrêté pour ça. Sans prévenir, Sakura se mit à courir et tourna rapidement à un angle de la rue. Shaolan la suivit le plus vite possible.

Lorsquil arriva dans la rue, il ny avait aucune trace de la jeune fille, elle avait littéralement disparu. Il était très étonné: même sil connaissait Sakura depuis peu, il savait que ce nétait pas son genre de fuir. Il continua à avancer en cherchant lorsquun bruit attira son attention. Il releva la tête et eu un mouvement de recul en voyant la scène. Sakura était sur une branche relativement haute dun arbre de la rue, elle tendait sa main vers un petit chaton qui semblait terrifier.

- Mais tes complètement folle! Sexclama le jeune homme.

Sakura sursauta et fut déséquilibré un instant, elle baissa le regard vers Shaolan et soupira: il ne la laisserait jamais.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais je tenais très bien sur cette branche avant que tu ne parles alors rends-nous service et tais-toi. Déclara-t-elle.

Shaolan ne répondit pas et Sakura reporta son attention sur le petit animal. Elle eut un

sourire rassurant.

- Allez viens, je ne vais pas te manger, dit-elle doucement.

Sous les encouragements de Sakura et lil anxieux de Shaolan, le petit chaton avança lentement vers la jeune fille et renifla sa main tendu. Sakura lattrapa et sassit à califourchon sur la branche.

- Voilà, tu es en sûreté maintenant, sourit-elle tendrement.

- Tu pourras dire ça lorsque tu seras redescendu de ton perchoir, railla Shaolan.

Même sil était soulagé de voir que Sakura nétait pas tombé de larbre en essayant vainement dattraper ce chat, il ne voulait pas lui montrer. Sakura balança avec assurance sa jambe et entrepris de redescendre de larbre. Si le jeune homme navait pas été là, elle aurait directement sauté mais cela aurait pu paraître étrange quelle retombe sur ses pieds après avoir sauté daussi haut. Son pied dérapa légèrement et elle sécorcha le genou mais elle avait toujours prise grâce à sa main droite qui tenait une branche. Elle sentit alors des mains sur sa taille, elle retourna autant que possible la tête et remarqua que Shaolan la tenait et quelle nétait plus très loin du sol.

- ça va? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Son cur avait manqué un battement en la voyant tombé et il navait pu sempêcher de voler à son secours. Sakura était surprise du ton employé par le jeune homme, cétait la première fois quil agissait ainsi avec elle. Elle sauta pour atterrir sur le sol.

- Oui, ce nest rien. Rassura-t-elle.

Le petit chaton qui était dans ses bras se blottit contre elle sous le regard amusé de Shaolan. Il se surprit à penser quil aimerait bien être à la place de ce chat. Il secoua la tête, depuis la soirée en boite de nuit, il avait de plus en plus envie de prendre Sakura dans ses bras mais il devait se ressaisir: il ne laimait absolument pas et sil nétait pas aussi curieux, il ne lui aurait jamais adressé la parole.

- Quest-ce que tu vas en faire? Demanda le jeune homme pour soccuper les idées.

- Il na pas de collier, fit remarquer Sakura. Mais je ne sais pas si Bastet lacceptera

Pour la première fois, Sakura regarda Shaolan avec intérêt et celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Il naimait pas la façon dont Sakura lobservait.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-il méfiant.

- Est-ce que tu as des animaux chez toi? Interrogea innocemment la jeune fille.

- Non Je ne peux pas prendre ce chaton! Sexclama Shaolan en comprenant ou

Sakura voulait en venir.

- Mais tu ne vas pas laisser ce pauvre petit ici, dit Sakura outrée.

- Tu nas quà le prendre! Opposa le jeune chinois.

- Moi, jai déjà Bastet. Déclara calmement Sakura.

Elle lui mit le petit animal dans les bras et à la surprise de Shaolan, le chaton se lova

dans ses bras.

- En plus, il taime déjà. Fit remarquer Sakura. Tu as un sacré succès avec les chats.

- Mais je ne peux pas le prendre, je naurais pas le temps de men occuper.

- Si tu es tel quon me la décrit, tu en prendras soin. Dit paisiblement Sakura. Si ça peut te rassurer, je taiderais de temps en temps.

Shaolan allait de nouveau refuser lorsque son regard se posa sur le petit animal Il était vraiment craquant. Il soupira et Sakura sut quelle avait réussit à la convaincre.

- Daccord, je le prends. Déclara Shaolan. Mais quand je ne serais pas là, cest toi qui devras ten occuper!

- Pas de problème, sourit Sakura.

Shaolan fut troublé par ce sourire rayonnant, cétait la première fois que Sakura lui souriait de cette façon. Il ne supportait plus dêtre déstabilisé ainsi par Sakura alors quelle ne faisait rien de spécial. Il détourna le regard et se retourna.

- Je rentre chez moi, déclara-t-il. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que jarrête pour autant, je veux découvrir ce que tu caches et je le découvrirais.

- Tu peux toujours essayer, sourit Sakura. Je sais que tu ne le découvriras pas sans que je te le dise.

Shaolan haussa les épaules et se retourna pour partir chez lui mais Sakura lattrapa par la manche de son manteau pour le retenir.

- Tu as de quoi le nourrir? Demanda-t-elle.

- ça mange de tout non? Fit Shaolan. Et puis, ce soir il dormira dans ma chambre, je lui achèterais un coussin ou un truc du genre pour le mettre dessus.

Sakura hocha la tête et sautorisa un sourire lorsquil lui tourna le dos. Elle avait eu raison de confier ce chaton à Shaolan, il en prendrait grand soin. Elle pensa pourtant à un détail non négligeable.

- Comment tu vas lappeler? Interrogea-t-elle curieusement.

Shaolan sarrête et se retourna. Il nen avait aucune idée. Il nétait pas doué pour trouver des prénoms aux animaux, lorsque sa sur lui avait demandé son avis pour son poisson rouge, il était mort avant que Shaolan lui trouve un nom.

- Tu as une idée? Demanda Shaolan.

- Si cétait une femelle oui mais cest un mâle, soupira Sakura. Tu nas pas de proposition à faire?

- Je suis en train de chercher Neko?

- Cest pas très recherché mais cest sympa, avoua Sakura.

- ça te plait? Interrogea le jeune homme en fixant le chaton.

Il eu droit à un ronronnement en réponse et sourit à Sakura.

- Apparemment il aime bien. Cest la première fois que je trouve un prénom aussi vite.

- Maintenant, il faudrait que tu rentres chez toi, sourit Sakura. Eriol va sinquiéter.

- Il ne sinquiète pas pour moi, il sait que je suis grand et que je sais me défendre. En plus, on a jamais été très proche tout les deux, avoua le jeune homme.

- Cest pour ça que vous traînez ensemble, fit remarquer Sakura ironique.

- Cest grâce à Tomoyo, avant il fallait nous enchaîner pour quon reste ensemble plus de cinq minutes. On ne sappréciait pas.

- Tu parles au passé, ça veut dire que ce nest plus le cas. Sourit la jeune fille. On voit dans tes yeux que tu tes toujours soucié dEriol même si tu fais toujours croire le contraire. Tu naimes pas montrer tes sentiments.

- Comment tu peux savoir ça? Sétonna Shaolan. Tu ne me connais pas.

- Tu serais surpris du nombre de chose que lon peut apprendre sur les gens en les observant. Dès le premier jour de mon arrivée, jai su quEriol et Tomoyo allaient se mettre ensemble et ce nétait pas parce quelle me parlait de vous dans ses lettres.

- Alors il va falloir que je me mette à tobserver de très près, déclara Shaolan. Jen saurais autant que toi sur moi.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te fixes autant sur moi? Soupira Sakura. Je nai rien dexceptionnel.

- Tu es remplis de mystère et ça mintrigue. Tu es la seule fille que je connaisse qui réagit comme tu le fais. Avoua Shaolan.

- Alors en fait, je tattire! Sourit ironiquement Sakura. Fallait le dire si tu étais intéressé!

Shaolan écarquilla les yeux et la pointa du doigt.

- Tu vois! Ce nest pas le genre de réaction quà une fille normale! Les autres filles auraient rougis, bafouillées et elles auraient sauté sur loccasion pour me sauter dans

les bras! Sexclama Shaolan.

- Donc je suis spéciale parce que je ne te tombe pas dans les bras, railla Sakura. Tu nas pas fini dêtre surpris alors.

Elle se retourna et continua son chemin pour rentrer chez elle. Shaolan la regarda séloigner, il ne put sempêcher de la trouver extrêmement mignonne même de dos. Il soupira en songeant quil avait un trop gros désir physique pour la jeune fille qui se refuserait toujours à lui. Il retourna chez lui, ses surs lattendaient dans le hall dentré.

- Quest-ce quil est mignon!!! Sexclamèrent-elles en remarquant Neko.

Le chaton, apeuré, sortit ses griffes quil planta dans lavant-bras du jeune homme qui grimaça de douleur.

- Vous lui faites peur à beugler comme ça! Laissez-le tranquille.

- Tu vas le garder? Demanda Shefa.

- Oui Et interdiction de le martyriser, prévint Shaolan.

- Il est tellement choux quon a pas envie de lui faire de mal, sourit doucement Falen.

- Comment tu las appelé? Interrogea Famei.

- Neko, répondit le jeune homme.

- Toujours aussi original, soupira Futie.

- Mais cest plutôt sympa, intervint Eriol en arrivant.

- De plus, il sagit du chat de votre frère il le nomme comme il le souhaite. Déclara Yelan derrière Eriol.

- Je vais linstaller dans ma chambre, dit Shaolan.

Il passa devant sa famille et alla dans sa chambre avec son fameux fardeau dans les bras. Eriol le suivit sans un mot puis il ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Comment as-tu trouvé ce chaton et qui ta convaincu de le garder? Demanda-t-il directement.

- Il était perché dans un arbre et Sakura la aidé à en descendre mais elle ne pouvait pas le prendre chez elle à cause de Bastet alors

- Elle ta convaincu de lamener ici, compléta Eriol. Elle a beaucoup demprise sur toi.

- Je sais, soupira Shaolan. Je nai pas pu lui résister. Cest horrible Eriol, avec elle je ne me sens plus dans mon état normal.

- Amoureux? Sourit Eriol.

- Non! Cest juste physique! Opposa Shaolan. Je ne suis pas amoureux et je ne le serais jamais!

- ça va ne ténerve pas, rit Eriol. Je ne faisais que proposer Et puis tu ne peux pas nier que tu es attiré par son caractère.

- Cest juste mais je ne suis pas amoureux, je suis juste curieux. Déclara le jeune chinois.

Eriol sourit devant la réponse de son demi-frère mais najouta rien. Il sentait que les deux jeunes gens allaient se rapprocher Du moins cEst-ce quil souhaitait avec Tomoyo. Ils saccordaient tellement bien. Tomoyo et lui essayaient déchafauder un plan pour les mettre ensemble sans quils ne sen rendent compte mais cétait assez délicat: Shaolan nétait pas naïf et devinerait aisément leur manuvre, il faudrait faire preuve dune grande finesse.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11: attaqué

Shaolan posa une assiette de lait devait Neko qui la but avidement. Il le regarda avec un sourire, il naurait jamais pensé avoir un animal chez lui. Cétait grâce à Sakura Il espérait simplement que Neko ne ferait pas ses griffes partout dans la maison.

- Shaolan, tu viens manger? Fit Eriol en rentrant dans sa chambre.

- Jarrive.

Le jeune chinois hésita un instant, devait-il prendre Neko pendant le dîner pour éviter que sa chambre soit saccagée? Finalement, il tenta lexpérience. Il descendit dîner avec sa famille en laissant le jeune chat dans sa chambre. En remontant dans sa chambre, il fut légèrement stressé, dans quel état allait-il la retrouver? Lorsquil ouvrit la porte, il ne fut pas du, sa chambre navait pas été saccagée et le chaton dormait paisiblement sur le coussin que Shaolan lui avait trouvé et posé sur une chaise près de son bureau. Le jeune chinois se mit à lire un des livres que sa mère lui avait donné pour parfaire son enseignement dans les affaires. Neko vint alors sur ses genoux, quémandant des caresses. Il eut un sourire et le caressa doucement.

Shaolan se tournait et se retournait dans son lit mais il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il revoyait sans cesse limage de Sakura en train de lui sourire. Il se redressa, de mauvaise humeur. Comme sil nétait pas assez hanté par elle la journée, il fallait quen plus elle simmisce dans ses pensées la nuit! Il devait se changer les idées. Il se leva et shabilla en silence dune chemise rouge et dun pantalon ample noir. Il descendit sans un bruit, saisit sa veste et sortit dehors. Il marcha sans vraiment regarder ou il allait, il connaissait la ville par cur et serait capable de retrouver son chemin peu importe ou il se trouverait. Il vit une jeune fille passé avec un bustier rouge et une jupe noire Il pensa alors à Sakura, cétait à peu près la même tenue que celle quelle avait porté le soir ou ils étaient allé en boite de nuit. Il devait avouer que Sakura la portait beaucoup mieux que la jeune fille quil venait de croiser mais en même temps, Sakura était tellement sexy que cétait presque impossible de trouvé quelquun à qui une tenue allait mieux. Il soupira. Il était vraiment devenu accro à Sakura, elle hantait ses pensées et dès quil croisait une fille, il était incapable de sempêcher de faire une comparaison avec la jeune fille. Il bifurqua dans une ruelle pour regagner une autre grande rue principal mais il arriva bientôt devant un mur: il sétait trompé de rue. Il soupira de nouveau. Il était même incapable de se diriger correctement lorsquil pensait à elle. Il se retourna et tomba alors nez à nez avec un homme dune vingtaine dannée assez musclé qui lui barrait la route.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose? Demanda vaguement Shaolan en espérant être tranquille.

Lhomme ne répondit pas. Shaolan fronça les sourcils, il trouvait ce garçon étrange Sûrement à cause de ses yeux rouges mais à la place davoir le reste de lil blanc, lui, avait le reste de lil noir Cétait assez désagréable comme sensation mais Shaolan ne faisait pas de commentaire pour éviter de vexé lhomme face à lui et ainsi échapper à une éventuelle altercation. Shaolan fit un pas sur le côté pour tenter de passer mais il lui bloqua la route.

- Quest-ce que vous voulez? Interrogea-t-il en commençant à sénerver.

Il nétait définitivement pas dhumeur à ce quon joue avec lui. Il était assez en colère contre lui-même car il ne cessait de penser à Sakura! Il savait parfaitement que si cet homme ne se bougeait pas, cest lui qui allait finir par le forcer. Il retenta de passer mais là encore, lhomme lui barra le passage. Shaolan le saisit par le col.

- Tu vas être gentil et me laisser passer sinon cest moi qui te botterais le cul pour que tu le pousses du passage! Menaça le jeune chinois.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage impassible du garçon et il posa sa main sur celle de Shaolan. Ce dernier sentit son poignet se crisper: lhomme tentait de se dégager de son emprise. Shaolan le relâcha et tenta de passer, pensant que lhomme allait le laisser en paix. Pourtant, il se mit une fois de plus sur le passage du jeune chinois. Shaolan lui asséna un coup de poing dans le ventre et profita que lautre se tenait le ventre sous la douleur pour passer. Shaolan entendit un bruit étrange derrière lui, comme un sifflement mais il ny fit pas attention et continua son chemin. Il était presque arrivé à la fin de la rue lorsquun groupe de cinq hommes, musclés aux mêmes yeux que lhomme que Shaolan avait derrière lui, lui barrèrent la route. Shaolan eut un mouvement de recul en voyant leurs yeux, cétait vraiment immonde. Les hommes avancèrent vers lui et Shaolan se mit en position de combat, il était hors de question quil se laisse agresser par un groupe de drogué! Un homme sapprocha de lui mais Shaolan ne lui laissa pas le temps de le toucher: il lui donna un violent coup de poing en plein visage. Ce fut le signal attendu par les autres pour attaquer. Shaolan se retrouva avec les quatre autres hommes sur lui. Il parvenait tant bien que mal à se dégager de leur emprise à force de coups de poings ou de genoux mais il se sentit soudain tiré en arrière. Cétait lhomme quil avait dépassé plus tôt qui appuyait sur ses épaules pour le déstabiliser. Shaolan lui donna un coup de pied en arrière et lautre le lâcha cependant, les autres avaient profité de ce déséquilibre pour le mettre à terre. Ils le ruaient de coups de pieds, Shaolan se protégeait le visage de ses bras et gainait son ventre pour empêcher la douleur de se propager dans son ventre. Il ny avait plus aucun doute pour lui: il était en très mauvaise posture.

Sakura boucla son bustier et regarda un instant son masque de chat vénitien: devait-elle le mettre? Elle nen avait pas envie, elle ne voyait pas très bien avec et ça avait tendance à la gêner lorsquelle se battait contre les suppos dApophis. Elle lança un regard à Bastet.

- Tu ferais quoi à ma place? Tu le prendrais ce masque? Demanda-t-elle.

__

Tu sais très bien ce que je ferais Tu cherches toujours le compliqué. Tu sais très bien que tes pouvoirs ont grandis, comme ceux dApophis. Pourquoi ne pas les utiliser?

Sakura sourit puis elle partit sans prendre son masque. Elle couru vers le centre ville, beaucoup de jeunes hommes se retournaient sur son passage, il fallait dire que sa tenue était relativement sexy. Son bustier noir mettait en valeur sa poitrine et la finesse de sa taille tandis que son pantalon en imitation cuir moulait parfaitement ses jambes graciles et son charmant postérieur. Dans une ruelle, elle regarda attentivement si personne ne pouvait la voir puis elle grimpa sur le haut dun immeuble en utilisant les rebords des fenêtres et certaines crevasses que le temps avait inséré dans la surface des bâtiments. Elles marchaient de toits en toits avec une aisance inimaginable. Son attention fut attirée par des bruits de coups, elle sen approcha pour voir qui se faisait ainsi agressé et par qui. Elle sallongea sur le toit et regarda en bas, elle remarqua alors que les agresseurs étaient les personnes quelle devait empêcher de nuire Apophis en contrôlait toujours plus chaque nuit. Elle allait se relever pour attaquer les agresseurs mais son cur manqua un battement en constatant que cétait Shaolan qui se faisait frapper. Elle jura. Pour une fois que son masque aurait pu lui être utile elle ne lavait pas prit. Elle navait plus quune seule solution et ça ne lenchantait absolument pas.

Shaolan se protégeait toujours des coups, recroquevillé sur lui-même sauf lorsquil parvenait à donné un coup de pied à ses assaillants. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment il allait faire pour sen sortir. La fatigue allait le gagner et il ne pourrait plus se protéger correctement. Il sentit alors moins de coups, cétait comme si lair se propageait mieux. Il entendit un rugissement mais ny prit pas garde, il était trop occupé à essayer de se défaire de ses opposants pour ça. Il saisit un des hommes par le col et le retourna pour sen servir comme bouclier, il put ainsi se relever. Il poussa ensuite son bouclier contre ses assaillants qui ne le regardaient plus du tout. Shaolan détourna ses yeux pour observer la même chose queux et il eut un sursaut en écarquillant les yeux. Devant lui se dressait fièrement une lionne qui avait du sang sur la gueule et les pattes: elle venait de tuer deux des hommes qui lavaient agressé. Elle grogna et se jeta sur un autre des hommes, Shaolan la vit mordre lhomme à son cou. Il entendit alors un bruit connu pour lavoir entendu à plusieurs reprises dans des films. Il aurait voulu réagir mais il ne put rien faire, un des hommes avait tiré sur la lionne alors quelle se jetait sur lui, la blessant à un endroit que Shaolan ne put distinguer. La lionne se releva et continua de se battre contre les hommes qui avaient frappé Shaolan. Ce dernier ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. On aurait dit quelle choisissait qui elle voulait attaquer. Elle ne lui avait même jamais lancé un seul regard. Un des deux hommes qui restaient sapprocha de la lionne avec une arme mais Shaolan lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le poignet, il lâcha donc son arme et Shaolan la balança au loin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette lionne ne leffrayait pas, au contraire, il se sentait reconnaissant vis-à-vis delle, si elle nétait pas arrivé, il serait toujours à terre et rué de coups. La lionne sauta et passa juste à côté de Shaolan qui se baissa, elle mit à terre un autre homme puis lui mordit le cou. Lorsque lhomme fut inconscient, elle se retourna vers le dernier qui restait. Ce dernier essaya de fuir mais la lionne len empêcha, elle couru vers lui et grimpa dessus pour lempêcher de sortir de la ruelle. Shaolan la vit bouger légèrement et elle se redressa. Elle observa un instant le jeune homme qui nosait pas bouger de peur de froisser la lionne et quelle ne sattaque à lui ensuite. La lionne allait partir mais sa patte arrière gauche se déroba sous elle, la lionne examina sa blessure Shaolan remarqua quelle était blessée à larticulation entre sa patte et son ventre. Il sapprocha doucement mais lanimal lentendit et releva brusquement la tête en grognant, défiant Shaolan dapprocher. Toute personne normale se serait enfuit mais Shaolan continua de sapprocher de la lionne qui se releva tant bien que mal en grognant contre lui. Le jeune homme continuait davancer précautionneusement, la lionne bondit mais au lieu de se ruer sur lui, elle passa par-dessus. Elle était maintenant face au mur que Shaolan avait rencontré plus tôt. Le jeune chinois se retourna.

- Ne tinquiète pas, je ne te ferais pas de mal. Dit-il dun ton rassurant.

Un grognement plus effrayant lui répondit. La lionne sassit, certainement incapable de tenir debout à cause de sa blessure. Shaolan savait quelle apprécierait sûrement dêtre tranquille mais il voulait sassurer que sa blessure nétait pas trop grave. Il sapprocha, la main tendue. La lionne grogna de nouveau tandis quil savançait toujours plus. Ses grognements devinrent plus douloureux et finirent par cesser. Shaolan était à trois mètres delle lorsque la lionne sécroula sur le sol. Il soupira de soulagement en constatant quainsi, il ny avait aucun risque pour quil se fasse mordre ou griffer ou même tuer. Il avança tranquillement vers la lionne inconsciente mais il simmobilisa à un mètre delle: elle commençait à changer. Ses pattes sallongeaient surtout celle de larrière, son ventre saplatissait, sa fourrure se désépaississait. Le pelage mordoré faisait place à une peau rosé, légèrement hâlé par le soleil. Les poils de sa tête devenaient de longs cheveux miel, sa gueule saffinait pour devenir le visage dune belle jeune fille. Shaolan resta interdit devant ce tableau. Devant lui, à la place de la lionne se trouvait Sakura. Sa poitrine était cachée par ses bras et lune de ses jambes repliées permettait de cacher son intimité à ses yeux. Comment une telle chose était possible? Comment une lionne pouvait devenir Sakura? Cétait impossible


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12: laisser aller

Shaolan était toujours devant le corps étendu de Sakura. Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, après tout une lionne qui se transforme en femme nétait pas très courant! Sauf dans les films ou les mangas. Comment est-ce quune telle chose pouvait être possible? Il secoua la tête, ce nétait pas le moment de penser à tout ça. Si Sakura était la lionne, elle était alors blessée. Le jeune chinois retira sa veste et la posa doucement sur Sakura puis il passa un de ses bras sous la nuque de la jeune fille et le second sous ses genoux. Il la souleva précautionneusement du sol et se retourna pour sortir de cette ruelle. Il espérait quil ny aurait personne dans la rue sinon il allait avoir du mal à expliquer ce quil faisait avec une fille quasiment nue dans ses bras dans la rue! Il jeta un il dans la rue et soupira de soulagement en constatant quelle était vide. Il hésita un instant, devait-il raccompagner Sakura chez elle ou chez lui? Il opta pour chez lui, il navait pas les clés de lappartement de la jeune fille et comme elle navait rien sur elle, il ne pouvait pas la fouiller pour les trouver. En revanche, il espérait ne croiser personne chez lui. Il ne se voyait pas expliquer tout ce quil sétait passé. Cétait la panique totale. Shaolan nétait plus très loin de chez lui lorsquil grimaça, ses bras le faisait souffrir, non pas à cause du poids ridicule que faisait Sakura mais à cause des coups quil avait dû encaisser avec. Heureusement quil nétait plus très loin sinon il aurait été obligé de faire une pause. Son regard se posa sur Sakura, elle ne semblait pas souffrir pourtant il était sûr quelle était blessée. Il devrait examiner ça lorsquil serait enfin dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit avec peine la grille du manoir puis il fit le tour du jardin pour rentrer par la cuisine étant donné que pour aller à létage il fallait passer par là. Il ouvrit la porte de cuisine en manquant de faire tomber Sakura. Il réajusta la veste quelle portait et pénétra dans la maison. Au moment où il passait devant le plan central de cuisine, la lumière souvrit. Shaolan saccroupit immédiatement en entraînant Sakura avec lui. Il entendu quelquun buté contre lune des chaises, il osa jeter un regard. Il vit Shefa, les yeux collés par le sommeil se verser difficilement un verre deau avant de retourner se coucher. Il soupira de soulagement. Il avait eu de la chance que ce soit sa sur ainée car les autres lauraient peut-être remarqué et sa mère laurait vu sans aucun problème. Shaolan baissa les yeux et constata que la veste était en train de glisser lentement du buste de Sakura. Il la remonta avant que sa poitrine lui soit révélée. Il songea quon pouvait vraiment le comparer à un Saint pour ne pas profiter de la situation! Il reprit Sakura dans ses bras et se dirigea vers sa chambre en essayant tant bien que mal de se repérer dans le noir. Lorsquil toucha enfin sa porte de chambre, il louvrit et pénétra à lintérieur en soupirant de soulagement. Il déposa délicatement Sakura sur son lit défait et alla fermer sa porte à clé pour éviter quon le dérange le lendemain matin. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet pour que la lumière ne soit pas trop forte et quainsi elle nattire lattention. Il ouvrit son placard et rechercha quelque chose quil aurait pu enfiler à Sakura sans la voir mais il ne trouva rien. Il soupira. Il souleva un bout du drap pour recouvrir la poitrine de la jeune fille tandis quil faisait descendre sa veste toujours plus bas. Il découvrit alors la blessure de Sakura qui ne saignait plus trop étonnant. Cétait assez rare que lhémorragie cesse alors quon sest prit une balle. Mais les évènements de cette soirée étaient tellement étranges quil ne cherchait même plus à les expliquer. Sakura sen chargerait, après tout ce quil avait vu, elle ne pourrait plus rien nier. Shaolan se demanda ce quil devait faire, il devait chercher la balle pour lextraire ou non? Il passa une main dans ses cheveux quil ébouriffa au passage puis il expira longuement. Il sagenouilla sur le sol à côté de son lit et appuya avec son index et son majeur vers la blessure de Sakura. Elle gémit de douleur et du sang perla, se répandant sur les doigts du jeune homme. Il continua lopération en touchant tout le tour de la blessure de Sakura mais il ne sentait rien du tout. Il la souleva légèrement et fit la même chose dans son dos mais il ny avait toujours aucun signe de la balle. Les yeux du jeune homme furent alors attirés par le tatouage de Sakura et il manqua de sétrangler en constant quil bougeait! Décidément, cétait certainement la nuit la plus étrange quil connaitrait de toute sa vie! Il regarda avec attention le chat qui se léchait au même endroit ou se trouvait la blessure de la jeune fille, soudain, il retira quelque chose de la plaie. Shaolan osa poser un regard sur la plaie de Sakura et remarqua que la balle sortait du ventre de la jeune fille. Il la retira rapidement et la posa sur sa table de chevet. Il alla ensuite vers son bureau ou il ouvrit le dernier tiroir pour prendre du désinfectant et des bandages. Il retira le sang séché que Sakura avait autours de sa blessure puis il pensa la plaie. Il jeta les bandages usités à la poubelle puis il rabattit les draps sur le corps de Sakura, il chercha à tâtons sa veste et la retira du corps de la jeune inconsciente. Il retira sa chemise et son pantalon avant de se coucher aux côtés de Sakura. Il ne la touchera pas et il espérait se réveiller avant elle pour éviter quelle lui fasse une crise dhystérie.

Le lendemain matin, Shaolan se réveilla avec un léger mal de tête, de toute évidence, il navait pas assez dormit. Il soupira en regardant sa fenêtre, il faisait encore nuit. Il allait se lever pour éviter que Sakura voit quil avait dormit avec elle mais il sentit un poids sur lui. En baissant les yeux et les laissant shabituer à la semi-obscurité pendant quelques secondes, Shaolan vit que Sakura était endormie sur lui. Il était maudit. Comment allait-il faire pour se dégager sans que Sakura ne se réveille? Cétait complètement impossible même si elle avait le sommeil lourd! Il soupira de nouveau puis il se crispa en sentant Sakura bouger au dessus de lui. Il lobserva relever la tête, regarder son torse puis se recaler contre son buste. Shaolan était complètement ahurit. Il sattendait à ce quelle bondisse hors du lit et non quelle se blottisse contre lui.

- Sakura? Tenta-t-il.

- Oui? Fit-elle doucement.

- Heu Tu sais sur qui tu es? Risqua Shaolan.

- Je ne suis pas si bête que ça, je sais que je suis sur toi Shaolan. Déclara paisiblement Sakura.

Shaolan écarquilla les yeux, il ne comprenait vraiment pas la réaction de Sakura. Il bougea légèrement et la jeune fille râla.

- Quest-ce quil y a? grommela-t-elle.

- Pourquoi tu ne cries pas ou tu ne me fais pas une crise? Tu nas pas remarqué que tu étais nue? Questionna Shaolan totalement perdu.

- Bien sûr que je lai vu. Mais je sais aussi que je nai rien à craindre de toi. Dit tranquillement Sakura.

Elle se redressa légèrement et se pencha vers le jeune homme en abordant un air séducteur. Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes mais ny gouta pas.

- Tu vois, tu me détestes tellement que tu ne membrasses même pas, fit-elle doucement.

Elle allait se redresser mais Shaolan saisit sa nuque pour la coller à lui et échanger un baiser passionné. Depuis le temps quil en rêvait, il navait pas pu résister. Sakura écarquilla les yeux mais elle fut bientôt happer par ce tourbillon de sensualité et elle ferma les yeux en se collant davantage contre le jeune homme. Shaolan, dun coup de rein, la mit sous lui. Elle passa ses bras autours du cou du jeune chinois, il sentait sa poitrine plantureuse lui effleurer le torse, ses jambes graciles contre les siennes, sa taille fines contre sa ceinture. Il était fou de désir pour elle et cétait la première fois que ça se produisait. Il baissa lentement une main pour toucher un des seins de la jeune fille qui en fut surprise Elle nimaginait pas que Shaolan aurait pu avoir de telles envies à son égard. Cependant, elle se laissa faire. La chaleur et lenvie quelle ressentait primaient sur une éventuelle peur quelle aurait pu avoir Elle sombrait dans lérotisme, un domaine réservé à la déesse Bastet. Shaolan délaissa ses douces lèvres pour embrasser son cou puis son lobe de loreille. Un soupire daise échappa à Sakura, elle osa alors caresser les larges omoplates du jeune homme. Il était tellement viril Il lécha tendrement un grain de beauté qui se trouvait sur sa clavicule. Sakura sursauta légèrement lorsquelle sentit cette langue bienfaitrice sur les pointes de sa poitrine. Elle ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune homme et appuya sur sa nuque pour lui montrer quelle appréciait ce quil lui faisait. Shaolan se détacha de sa poitrine pour regagner ses lèvres offertes, il fut surpris lorsque Sakura le retourna sous elle. Elle se baissa pour parcourir le torse du jeune homme de baiser brûlant qui le firent réagir brusquement. Sakura ressentit parfaitement le désir du garçon contre son ventre, elle lui sourit mutine et se baissa davantage. Shaolan se redressa en sappuyant sur ses avant bras. Il vit la jeune fille embrasser son ventre à lendroit ou son boxer se terminait puis elle lenleva lentement en laissant son membre se dresser sans aucune barrière. Elle remonta légèrement et déposa un baiser sur la virilité éveillée de Shaolan, ce dernier sentit une bouffée de chaleur semparer de lui. Sakura savait décidément bien exacerber son désir. Lorsquelle lembrassa, il la retourna immédiatement sous lui en approfondissant leur échange. Il effleura du bout des doigts ses autres lèvres, Sakura bougea imperceptiblement sous lui. Shaolan se mit sur le côté, il prit une jambe de Sakura quil posa sur les siennes puis il continua sa caresse en lembrassant. La jeune fille laissa ses mains parcourir le torse musculeux du jeune chinois en descendant toujours plus bas, enfin, elle sentit contre sa main la petite toison du garçon, elle descendit un peu plus et samusa à effleurer le membre du jeune homme. Shaolan, incapable de subir cette torture trop longtemps, sempara de sa main pour lui faire saisir sa virilité. Sakura se colla contre lui lorsquelle entama son premier va-et-vient. Ressentir cette brusque proximité entre leur corps, fit réagir Shaolan. Il alla plus loin dans sa caresse, deux de ses doigts licencieux pénétrèrent le temple de Sakura qui se cambra en poussant une petite exclamation de douleur. Shaolan se détacha delle Soit, elle était encore vierge soit il y était allé beaucoup trop vite. Il retira ses doigts puis les réinséra de nouveau. Sakura se cambra mais ne fit aucun bruit. Shaolan considéra alors quil sétait aventuré beaucoup trop vite en elle la première fois. Sakura avait un peu mal mais la caresse de Shaolan la détendait plus que la précédente. Elle en voulait tellement plus. Elle serra plus fort le membre de Shaolan qui gémit. Ils sembrassèrent passionnément, Shaolan colla le dos de Sakura contre le matelas et retira sa main de sa virilité tout comme il ôta la sienne de son intimité. Il déposa des baisers brûlants dans le cou de Sakura qui ferma les yeux sous le bien-être quelle éprouvait. Shaolan commença à effleurer la porte de son sanctuaire de son membre. Sakura ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant ça, elle allait coucher avec Shaolan Sa raison lui criait de se séparer de lui mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait trop envie de lui, il avait su exacerber son désir et elle voulait être satisfaite, elle savait quelle naurait pas mal car cétait le désir de Bastet qui la mettait dans cet état et ce désir ne lui procurerait que du plaisir même si cétait sa première fois. Shaolan ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et la pénétra. Sakura se cambra en gémissant de douleur, sentir Shaolan en elle était ainsi au début. Le jeune homme commença ses allées et venues dune manière profonde, provoquant de légers soupires de la part de sa maîtresse. Plus le temps passait et plus les caresses devenaient subtiles, Sakura éprouvait de plus en plus de désir et de satisfaction. Son cur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et elle avait une sensation de picotement dans tout son corps, elle ne pouvait pas retenir ses gémissements de plus en plus expressif. Ce son ravissait Shaolan qui laissait échapper de temps à autre des soupires rauques. Sakura, en proie au plaisir intense, se cambra davantage pour être plus proche de Shaolan. Elle enserra sa taille de ses jambes et Shaolan accéléra son mouvement. Ils gémirent leur félicité en même temps, Sakura sentit un liquide chaud se répandre en elle, elle détacha ses jambes de Shaolan. Il roula sur le côté, essoufflé. Il prit Sakura par la taille et la colla à lui en enfouissant son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur. Ils suaient tout les deux mais ils se sentaient terriblement bien.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13: que faire?

Sakura se réveilla doucement, elle se sentait étonnement bien Elle se sentait détendue, comme si tout son stresse accumulé depuis quelle sait quelle est un soldat de Bastet sétait envolé. Elle allait se retourner mais elle sentit quelque chose sur sa taille. Elle souleva le drap qui était sur son corps et remarqua un bras. Son cur sarrêta de battre, elle tourna la tête pour regarder à qui appartenait ce bras et vit alors Shaolan endormit contre elle. Dun seul coup, tout les évènements de la soirée lui revinrent en tête, comment elle avait sauvé Shaolan, comment elle avait finalement passé la nuit avec lui.

Ho mon dieu, jai couché avec Shaolan! songea-t-elle complètement paniqué.

La première chose quelle décida fut de partir. Elle souleva avec précaution le bras de Shaolan pour finir par sortir du lit à force de contorsion. Elle chercha rapidement quelque chose quelle pourrait prendre pour éviter de rentrer chez elle dans le plus simple apparat. Son regard se porta sur la chemise et le caleçon que le jeune homme avait porté la veille, elle les revêtit rapidement puis elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et jeta un il dans le couloir pour sassurer que personne ne pourrait la voir avant de sortir rapidement. Elle couru jusquà la porte dentrée et sen alla chez elle en courant. Elle sétait caché le plus possible pour éviter de croiser qui que se soit et ce fut avec soulagement quelle ferma la porte de son appartement derrière elle. Elle laissait toujours la porte ouverte car dans ses missions elle pouvait facilement perdre facilement ces clés, et puis si quelquun de mal intentionné rentrait chez elle, Bastet la préviendrait immédiatement. En parlant delle, Bastet arriva, Sakura se laissa glisser le long de la porte en un long soupire.

- Quest-ce que jai fais? Pourquoi je nai pas muselé mes hormones? Gémit-elle.

__

Tu as couché avec Shaolan, nest-ce pas?

Sakura hocha la tête avant de lenfouir entre ses bras, posés sur ses genoux.

__

Ce jeune homme a une aura très érotique, je lai ressentis la première fois que je lai vu, sil ta entraîné sur ce terrain, cétait évident que tu allais succombé. Il ne faut pas oublier que Bastet est la déesse de lamour et de lérotisme. Tu es sa représentante alors tu as également cette partie en toi qui demande à être assouvie. Expliqua Bastet.

- De toute façon, il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière, je dois assumer mes actes. Et puis si ça se trouve Shaolan voulait simplement coucher avec moi sans penser à autre chose. Supposa Sakura. Bon je vais me préparer pour aller en cours sinon je vais inquiéter Tomoyo.

Sakura se dirigea donc dans sa salle de bain ou elle retira les vêtements du jeune chinois et prit une bonne douche froide pour se remettre de ses émotions. Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle allait réagir face à Shaolan. La meilleure solution serait de faire comme sil ne sétait rien passé Oui cest ça, elle jouerait les indifférentes. Shaolan ferait probablement la même chose. Cependant, elle devait absolument en parler à Tomoyo, ça lui ferait du bien.

Eriol déjeunait tranquillement lorsquil sentit quelque chose se frotter contre ses jambes, il baissa les yeux pour constater que Neko se blottissait contre lui pour avoir des caresses. Le jeune homme le prit dans ses bras et partit vers la chambre de son demi-frère en caressant doucement le chaton. Il ouvrit la porte et fut étonné de voir Shaolan nu, le bras tendu sur une partie de son lit. Il sapprocha du jeune homme et le secoua légèrement. Le jeune chinois ne tarda pas à se réveiller mais il ne croisât pas les yeux quil espérait.

- Quest-ce que tu fais là? Demanda Shaolan en baillant.

- Je te rapporte ton chat, déclara Eriol. Quest-ce que tu fais dans cette tenue?

Shaolan regarda vaguement sa chambre et fut du de ne pas voir Sakura.

- Tu as pu entrer? Fit Shaolan.

- Bien sûr, répondit Eriol.

Sakura sétait enfuit avant quil ne se réveille, cest pour ça quEriol avait pu entrer, il avait fermé la porte la veille. Eriol fronça les sourcils devant le manque de réaction de son demi-frère.

- Quest-ce que tu fais dans cette tenue alors que tu es seul? Répéta le jeune européen.

- Je nétais pas seul cette nuit, avoua Shaolan. Sakura était là.

- Sakura? Dit Eriol incrédule. Tu as passé la nuit avec elle?

- Et quelle nuit, soupira Shaolan avec un sourire.

Eriol eut un sourire, sils avaient couché ensemble cest que Sakura et Shaolan avaient une attirance au moins physique lun pour lautre! Maintenant, il suffisait quils soient attiré mentalement par lautre. Il faudra quil en parle avec Tomoyo! Soudain, Eriol fronça les sourcils.

- Comment Sakura a fait pour venir dans ta chambre alors que tu nes pas sortis hier? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Je narrivais pas à dormir et pour le reste Cest assez compliqué, déclara Shaolan.

Il navait pas envie de raconter la transformation dune lionne en Sakura et son tatouage mouvant. Il devait déjà en parler avec elle. Et ils devraient aussi parler de leur nuit ensemble, il voulait savoir pourquoi elle était partie.

- Mouais Je te laisse te préparer sinon on va être en retard en cours. Dit le jeune européen.

Dès quEriol referma la porte, Shaolan se prépara pour aller en cours. Il mourrait denvie de revoir Sakura après cette nuit. Comment réagirait-elle? Est-ce quelle rougirait en se cachant derrière Tomoyo? Est-ce quelle léviterait toute la journée? Est-ce quelle ferait comme sil ne sétait rien passé? Ou est-ce quelle lui en parlerait sans honte?

Shaolan se pencha vers son lit pour le refaire lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Il y avait une petite tâche de sang qui faisait un contraste avec le drap blanc. Il hésita un instant Est-ce que cétait à cause de la blessure de Sakura ou à cause de leur nuit damour? Il navait pas eu limpression que Sakura soit vierge mais il ne se souvenait pas que Sakura ait saigné après quil lai soigné. Et cette tâche nétait pas présente avant quil couche ensemble. Encore un mystère à élucider.

Shaolan sortit de sa chambre et rejoignit Eriol qui lattendait dans lentrée, ils partirent au lycée. Ils discutèrent peu, trop occupé à songer. Eriol sourit doucement en voyant Tomoyo au loin. Elle parlait avec passion à Sakura Vu la réaction de sa dulcinée, il ne faisait aucun doute que Sakura lui avait raconté ce quil sétait passé entre Shaolan et elle. Pour le jeune chinois, il ny eu plus de doute possible non plus. Ils sapprochèrent des deux jeunes filles qui les regardèrent arrivés sans rien dire. Eriol et Tomoyo sembrassèrent mais il y eu un silence entre les deux autres individus.

- Sakura, je peux te parler? Demanda Shaolan calmement.

- Si tu veux, fit la jeune fille tout aussi calme.

Elle espérait simplement quil veuille lui parler de sa transformation plutôt que de leur nuit ensemble. Shaolan attira Sakura dans une salle de classe vide et la regarda.

- Quest-ce quil y a? interrogea-t-elle.

- Je veux te parler de cette nuit, attaqua Shaolan de but en blanc.

Sakura soupira.

- Bon Je te dois quelques explications cest vrai. Mais je ne préfère pas le faire ici à cause des oreilles indiscrètes. Ce soir tu viendras chez moi et là on en parlera tranquillement. Ça te va? Proposa Sakura.

- Du moment quon en parle ça ne me pose pas de problème. Répondit Shaolan.

Ils ressortirent de la classe et rejoignirent Tomoyo et Eriol dans la leur. Le cours se déroula comme dhabitude, de temps en temps Sakura se faisait reprendre par le professeur à cause de son manque dattention mais tout se passa bien. Shaolan pu remarquer que Sakura nabordait absolument pas le sujet de leur nuit même pas par phrases dérobées à Tomoyo. Elle était relativement discrète sur sa vie Beaucoup trop même mais il comprenait pourquoi maintenant.

Lorsque le soir arriva enfin, Shaolan attendit patiemment Sakura devant le portail pendant quEriol raccompagna Tomoyo chez elle. Si Sakura avait eu lespoir déchapper à Shaolan, il nen fut rien. Dès quil la vit, il se redressa et se dirigea vers elle. Ils allèrent silencieusement jusquà lappartement de la jeune fille. Sakura ouvrit sa porte et laissa entrer Shaolan. Ils sassirent dans le salon ou Shaolan retira sa veste en fixant Sakura.

- Alors? Tu me donnes ton explication? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu es doué en histoire nest-ce pas? Interrogea Sakura.

- Bien sûr mais je ne vois pas le rapport. Fit Shaolan suspicieux.

- Tu vas vite le voir Tu dois te douter que des filles qui se transforment en lionne ne sont pas très courante. Commença Sakura. En fait, tout à commencé lorsque jai découvert le temple de Bastet. Je ten avais déjà parlé, tu ten souviens?

- Oui, acquiesça Shaolan se demandant encore ou elle voulait en venir.

- Dans ce temple je ne suis pas rester totalement inconsciente, jai pu le visiter un peu et jai touché lune des statues de Bastet à cet instant, jai sentis quelque chose semparer de moi et jai de nouveau sombré dans linconscience. Mais elle nétait pas normale. expliqua Sakura. Jai vu la déesse Bastet en rêve et elle minvestissait dune mission: empêcher Apophis damener les ténèbres sur Terre. Pour maider, elle ma donné tous les attributs dun chat: souplesse, meilleure vue, meilleure ouïe Et dans des cas comme hier, je peux même me transformer.

- Mais pourquoi en lionne et pas en chat? Demanda Shaolan.

- Dans lEgypte antique, les gens confondaient beaucoup deux déesses: Bastet et Sekhmet, déclara Sakura. En fait, il y a une raison très simple à ça, ces deux déesses ne sont quune. Lorsque la déesse est dans un mode protecteur, elle apparait sous la forme de Bastet, déesse de lamour, de lérotisme, protectrice des femmes et des enfants Cest la déesse de la procréation. Mais lorsquelle est en colère et quelle doit défendre le Monde contre les ténèbres, elle devient une terrible lionne: Sekhmet.

- Mais pourquoi toi? Demanda finalement Shaolan.

- Je suis celle qui devait être le plus apte à ça je suppose fit pensivement Sakura. Je suis étonnée que tu crois à tout ce que je raconte

- Après ce que jai vu cette nuit, je peux croire à nimporte quoi, avoua Shaolan. Ces hommes, cétait des Apophis?

- Apophis est un serpent, il peut hypnotiser qui il veut En loccurrence, ces six hommes qui tont attaqué étaient contrôlé.

- Et tu les as tués? Demanda Shaolan. Ça ne tattire pas des ennuis?

- Je ne les tues pas, rectifia Sakura. Les simples humains nont rien a voir dans cette querelle, il peut les contrôler pour me blesser mais quoi que je leur inflige, ils ne mourront pas. Leur blessure disparaîtra comme les miennes disparaissent.

- Et ton tatouage, il bouge.

- Cest la marque qui indique que je suis le soldat de Bastet Si ça ne te dérange pas, japprécierais que tu ne parles de ça à personne, fit Sakura.

- Je ne pense pas quon me croirait, comme tu las dis: les filles qui se transforment en lionne et qui sont des soldats de Bastet ne courent pas les rues. Sourit doucement Shaolan. Ce que je ne comprends pas, cest pourquoi ils se sont attaqués à moi?

- Cest la première fois que ça arrive, avoua Sakura. Je ne pense pas que ce soit à cause de moi vu nos relations houleuses.

Un silence sinstalla pendant lequel il réfléchissait tout les deux à la raison qui aurait pu pousser Apophis à attaquer Shaolan. Soudain Sakura eut une idée.

- Cétait peut-être pour te contrôler! Sexclama-t-elle. Comme ça, jaurais pu hésité à te mettre hors détat de nuire!

- Tu aurais hésité? Demanda le jeune chinois.

- Absolument pas, je taurais fais subir le même sort que les autres. Sourit Sakura. De

toute façon, le lendemain matin tu ne te serais souvenu de rien et tu naurais eu aucune blessure.

- Mouais fit sombrement Shaolan.

Sakura lui tapota les cheveux comme sil était un enfant en bas âge.

- Ne boude pas! Ça ne veut pas dire que je taime pas, ça signifie simplement que ma mission passe avant les questions stupides. Bon, si tout est éclaircit, jaimerais que tu rentres chez toi. Je dois me préparer à manger avant daller chasser les méchants!

Shaolan se leva et Sakura le raccompagna à la porte, elle allait louvrir mais le jeune chinois se retourna vers elle avec sérieux.

- En fait, ce matin, je ne voulais pas tellement te parler de cette histoire de lionne qui devient brusquement toi mais Sakura, tu tu étais vierge cette nuit? Demanda-t-il doucement.

La jeune fille écarquilla un instant les yeux puis elle détourna le visage.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu laurais remarqué, avoua-t-elle.

- Je ne laurais jamais vu si je navais pas vu la tâche de sang sur mon lit, dit Shaolan.

Sakura, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne mas pas repoussé si tu étais vierge? En plus, tu nas absolument pas eu mal.

- Bastet est la déesse de lamour, comment aurais-je pu souffrir de ce dont je suis la représentante? fit doucement Sakura. Et puis je nai pas réussis à te repousser, mes sens ont dominés ma raison à cet instant. Cest aussi pour cette raison que tu ne dois pas te faire dillusion, cest tombé sur toi mais si quelquun dautre mavait dragué, je serais peut-être partit avec lui.

Shaolan haussa un sourcil, il nétait pas trop convaincu. Si Sakura sétait offerte à lui, cétait parce quil lui plaisait quelque part sinon elle aurait très bien pu le repousser.

- Tu es sûre que ça aurait pu tomber sur nimporte qui? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire séducteur.

Sakura fut surprise de la réaction du jeune homme, elle ouvrit la porte et le poussa hors de chez elle. Shaolan samusa de la réaction de la jeune fille, si elle navait pas répondu cétait certainement que son idée était fondée et quelle ne serait pas partit avec nimporte qui. Il nétait donc pas le seul à la désirer! Son désir était partagé! Il nallait plus sen priver et tenterait davoir Sakura. On aurait pu penser quaprès leur nuit ensemble, son désir aurait été comblé mais ce nétait absolument pas le cas. Au contraire, son désir avait augmenté. Un sourire béat étira ses lèvres et il retourna chez lui.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14: laisse-moi taider

Sakura préparait son repas en chantonnant Du moins jusquà ce que limage de Shaolan ne lui vint en tête. Elle ne le comprenait absolument pas, il avait toujours été très froid avec elle depuis son arrivée et dun seul coup, ils couchaient ensemble et lui prenait ça pour un signe! Alors quelle lui avait déjà dit que cétait à cause des pouvoirs de Bastet! Elle espérait quil passerait à autre chose, elle ne voulait pas retenter lexpérience dune nuit avec lui. Non pas quil navait pas été doué, bien au contraire, elle avait adoré, mais elle navait jamais voulu une relation purement sexuelle avec un garçon. Elle avait espéré donner sa virginité à lhomme quelle aimait plus que tout, cétait déjà loupé mais au moins, elle pouvait éviter de trop soffrir à un garçon pour qui elle ne ressentait que du désir. Elle soupira sous le regard amusé de Bastet qui avait déjà une idée de la façon dont cette histoire allait se terminer.

__

Il y a du mouvement dans la forêt Je me disais aussi quApophis avait mit du temps avant de se rendre dans lendroit ou il pullule. Enfin, ils se dirigent tous vers le centre ville

Sakura samusa du ton à la fois dédaigneux et dégouté que Bastet utilisait lorsquelle parlait de leur ennemi.

- Tu penses que jaurais du mal? Demanda-t-elle.

__

Pas plus que dhabitude Mais évite de te blesser cette fois

- Je navais pas vu quils avaient des armes à feu, avoua Sakura. Et puis si Shaolan navait pas été là, jaurais été plus à laise pour me défendre En fait ce nétait pas la peine de me cacher, il ma découvert à cause de ma blessure, soupira la jeune fille.

__

Et vous avez passé une nuit mémorable

Sakura soupira devant le ton enjoué de Bastet.

- Cétait une erreur, je naurais jamais dû faire ça.

__

Tu en mourrais denvie avoue-le.

Sakura regarda son chat avec des yeux noirs.

- Je ne désirais pas Shaolan! Il est tellement arrogant, prétentieux et et il ménerve! Sexclama Sakura à court didée. Je nai jamais eu envie de coucher avec!

__

Je ne le nie pas, mais avoue que tu le trouves mignon.

- Bon cest vrai quil est beau, il a de magnifiques yeux et son corps est sublime aussi.

Il est parfait physiquement. Mais je naime pas son comportement! Ajouta Sakura.

__

Il ta quand même ramené chez lui et il a tenté de te soigner, il aurait simplement pu te laisser inconsciente dans la rue.

Sakura jeta un regard en coin à son chat qui la fixait en battant élégamment de la queue.

- Cest moi ou tu essaies de le faire bien voir à mes yeux? Fit Sakura méfiante. Tu veux essayer de faire en sorte que je tombe sous son charme?

__

Je nai pas besoin de faire ce genre de chose.

Bastet alla tranquillement dans la chambre de la jeune fille en souriant intérieurement. Elle navait rien à faire puisque Shaolan soccuperait de la convaincre pour elle. Elle lavait sentit dès le jour ou il avait mit les pieds ici, son aura saccordait parfaitement avec celle de Sakura. Cétait certainement un cadeau de la déesse: elle avait rapproché les deux âmes surs, sans elle Sakura ne serait peut-être jamais retourné au Japon.

Sakura mangea puis elle shabilla pour sortir soccuper dApophis. Elle allait sortir lorsque son téléphone sonna, songeant que cétait son père, elle décrocha.

- Allô?

- Sakura? Cest Shaolan.

Sakura fut étonnée puis elle fit une grimace.

- Quest-ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je suis sûr que tu vas ressortir ce soir et je veux venir avec toi. Déclara Shaolan sans détour.

- Tu me gêneras plus quautre chose, dors et fiche-moi la paix! Sexclama Sakura.

Elle raccrocha sans faire attention à ce que disait le jeune chinois. Elle soupira un bon coup puis elle sortit de chez elle.

Shaolan fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Sakura venait de lui raccrocher au nez et il détestait ça! Il voulait absolument aller laider. Il enfila sa veste et sortit de chez lui pour aller jusquau centre ville. Il décida de retourner dabord ou il sétait fait agresser pour voir si Sakura ny était pas mais en arrivant, il dû constater quil ny avait vraiment personne. Il continua alors à ce promener en centre ville, à laffut dun bruit étrange ou dun bruit de bagarre. Il était dehors depuis une heure et il ny avait toujours aucun signe de Sakura ou des Apophis. Il bifurqua dans une rue et tomba sur plusieurs corps à terre. Il sapprocha de lun deux et le retourna. Il avait les mêmes yeux que ses agresseurs. Une main lécarta violement du corps et il se retourna pour voir Sakura qui fronçait les sourcils.

- Il faut toujours se méfier des serpents, même morts leur venin peut agir. Dit-elle froidement. Quest-ce que tu fais là?

- à ton avis! On ne ta pas dis que cétait mal élevé de raccrocher au nez des gens? Sexclama Shaolan.

- Et toi? Je ne tavais pas demandé de fiche la paix! Tu es collant ma parole! Ce nest pas parce que je tai tout expliqué que ça te permet de me suivre la nuit! Semporta Sakura.

- Je veux taider! Opposa Shaolan.

- Tu serais comme un caillou dans une chaussure, dit froidement la jeune fille. Si tu nes pas capable de te défendre toi-même je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais me défendre.

- Et cest toi qui me dit ça, railla le jeune chinois. Ce nest pas toi qui était gravement blessée il y a peu?

- Cest vrai, jaurais dû te laisser crever, jaurais eu la paix. Fit Sakura renfrognée.

Elle se retourna, prête à partir mais Shaolan lui attrapa le bras. Il allait sexcuser mais Sakura se défit avec souplesse de son emprise et sauta jusquau toit. Le jeune homme soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il était décidément mal partit avec elle. Dès quil essayait de se rendre utile, elle le rembarrait. Il pensait quaprès leur nuit et les révélations de Sakura, ils auraient été plus proches mais ce nétait pas encore le cas. Il retourna tranquillement chez lui en espérant croiser personne, si ses surs ou sa mère le voyait rentrer, il subirait un interrogatoire digne de la Gestapo.

Sakura ne décolérait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait à tout prix venir avec elle lorsquelle combattait les sbires dApophis. Il ne ferait que courir un grand danger et il y avait de forte chance pour quil soit blessé. Elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas que Shaolan soit blessé, ni un autre dailleurs. Cétait son combat, elle avait été choisit pour ça. Mais monsieur Shaolan avec sa fierté mal placé voulait simmiscer dans ses affaires. Elle rentra chez elle avec son air courroucé que Bastet remarqua sans mal.

- Quest-ce quil sest passé? Demanda-t-elle.

- Shaolan est venu, il voulait maider, il ne comprend pas quil ne fera quêtre blessé, il est idiot! Sexclama Sakura.

Bastet sourit intérieurement, Sakura se faisait du souci pour le jeune homme cétait une évidence. Cependant elle ne fit aucune remarque et laissa la jeune fille aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Sakura se dépêcha de se préparer pour partir en cours, elle était en retard comme chaque matin. Elle courut sur le chemin et vit au loin Tomoyo, Eriol et Shaolan lattendre. Elle leur fit un sourire et salua le couple sans accorder le moindre regard au jeune chinois qui se vexa. Daccord il lavait énervé mais ce nétait pas une raison pour lignorer. Il détestait ça. Ils allèrent en cours en discutant de tout et de rien. Le professeur arriva et leur discussion sarrêta.

À la pause, Shaolan se leva pour rejoindre Sakura mais celle-ci passa devant lui pour sortir de la classe. Shaolan serra les poings, il narriverait jamais à lui parler si elle continuait ainsi! Soudain un sourire éclaira son visage.

- Ouah! Cest rare de te voir sourire comme ça!

Shaolan se tourna vers Yamazaki, un de ses amis. Il décida de mettre son idée en exécution.

- Cest parce que jai une copine maintenant.

- Attend, cest bien Shaolan Li qui me dit ça? Sétonna Yamazaki.

- Eh oui!

- Qui cest? Demanda-t-il.

- Sakura Kinomoto, sourit Shaolan. Elle est très bien, elle fait tout ce que je lui dis, elle est très obéissante et puis je la contrôle.

- On dirait un objet, soupira Yamazaki.

- Non, cest une femme bien. Opposa Shaolan. Je naime pas les filles qui se croient intelligente et qui sont trop indépendante. Elle est parfaite pour moi, elle fait tout ce que je lui demande.

- Ce nest pas limpression que javais de Sakura, avoua Yamazaki. Je la voyais plutôt indépendante et te détester parce que tu es arrogant.

- Les apparences sont trompeuses, sourit Shaolan. Bon je vais voir ou elle est!

Shaolan partit sans se défaire de son sourire.

À la fin de la journée, Sakura et Tomoyo parlaient tranquillement toutes les deux. Eriol et Shaolan étaient rentrés chez eux car le professeur qui se chargeait de leur option était absent. Les deux jeunes filles parlaient de tout et de rien lorsque Sakura remarqua quon chuchotait beaucoup sur leur passage. Elle fronça les sourcils en même temps que Tomoyo.

- Quest-ce quil se passe? Demanda Sakura.

- Je ne sais pas Tu crois que cest une rumeur sur toi ou moi qui circule? Interrogea Tomoyo en soupirant.

- Aucune idée.

La jeune fille repéra alors Chiharu et lui fit signe dapprocher.

- Bonjour Tomoyo! Sourit-elle. Et toi, tu es Sakura nest-ce pas?

- Oui, bonjour. Sourit Sakura.

- Dis-moi Chiharu, tu sais sil y a une rumeur sur Sakura ou moi qui circule? Depuis tout à lheure tout le monde nous regarde bizarrement. Fit Tomoyo.

- Ce nest pas une rumeur, sourit Chiharu. Cest juste que tout le monde soit étonné du couple que tu formes avec Shaolan.

- Quoi! Sécria Sakura.

- Et puis, on pensait tous que tu étais du genre à ne te soucier de rien mais on sest bien trompé apparemment, continua la jeune fille. Il paraît que tu obéis au doigt et à lil de Shaolan.

- Qui Qui a dit ça? Demanda Sakura, pâle de rage.

Elle essayait de se contenir du mieux quelle pouvait devant ces insultes! Elle, elle la représentante de Bastet, obéissait comme un chien à Shaolan! Elle ne laisserait pas passé un tel affront!

- Bah cest Shaolan, dit Chiharu avec étonnement devant le comportement de Sakura.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15: larme

Sakura frappa comme une forcen e la porte des Li. Elle avait sonn au portail mais trouvant la r ponse trop longue, elle tait pass e par-dessus. Ce fut Eriol qui lui ouvrit et il la regarda avec tonnement. La jeune fille semblait dans une rage folle qu elle parvenait difficilement contenir. Il ne se souvenait pas que lui ou Shaolan ait fait quoi que se soit de mal aussi, il se demandait curieusement ce qu elle faisait ici.

- Sakura?

- Ou est-il? Siffla-t-elle en serrant les poings.

Eriol s carta de la porte et Sakura entra.

- Qui? Demanda-t-il.

- Ton abruti de fr re! S emporta Sakura.

- Demi-fr re, rectifia Eriol.

- Eriol, je suis de tr s mauvais poil alors dis-moi ou il est! Dit Sakura en serrant les dents.

- Dans sa chambre, premier tage, tout au fond droite. Indiqua-t-il.

- Merci, et peu importe les bruits qu il y aura, n entre pas. Ordonna Sakura. Je veux lui r gler son compte cet abruti!

Eriol regarda sans vraiment comprendre ce qu il se passait, Sakura courir dans les escaliers. Il tourna la t te sur la gauche en entendant du bruit et remarqua qu il y avait toutes les s urs de Shaolan ainsi que sa m re. Elles regardaient l endroit ou Sakura venait de disparaitre avec des yeux ronds.

- Qui est-ce? Demanda Shefa.

- Sakura Kinomoto, la meilleure amie de Tomoyo. Informa Eriol.

- Qu est-ce qu fait Shaolan pour qu elle soit si nerv ? Interrogea Yelan.

- Aucune id e, soupira le jeune homme. Mais je connais quelqu un qui doit avoir une id e.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche et composa un num ro qu il connaissait par c ur mais son t l phone sonna avant qu il ne puisse appeler.

- Tomoyo?

- Eriol! Est-ce que Shaolan va bien? Sakura est partit en courant chez vous et je n ai pas pu la suivre. D clara Tomoyo essouffl .

- Ou es-tu? Demanda Eriol.

- Devant chez toi.

Le jeune homme ouvrit imm diatement le portail et la porte sa bien aim e qui tait rouge d avoir tant couru. Eriol lui d posa un baiser sur la joue.

- Pourquoi Sakura est dans un tel tat? Demanda-t-il.

- Shaolan a fait courir une rumeur comme quoi il sortirait avec Sakura et qu elle lui ob issait. Expliqua Tomoyo.

- L idiot, soupira le jeune homme.

Shaolan lisait tranquillement dans sa chambre lorsqu il entendit des bruits de pas pr cipit dans le couloir et plusieurs portes claquer. Il sourit l g rement et continua sa lecture. Il ne sursauta m me pas lorsque Sakura ouvrit sa porte comme une furie.

- Toi! S cria-t-elle. Tu veux vraiment mourir!

- Ha Sakura! Quelle bonne surprise! Sourit Shaolan en continuant de lire.

nerv , elle claqua la porte derri re elle et s approcha de lui. D un geste rageur, elle envoya le livre l autre bout de la pi ce.

- Regarde-moi ordure! Ordonna-t-elle.

Shaolan la regarda avec un sourire. Elle le prit par le col.

- Pourquoi tu as fait courir une telle rumeur! S cria-t-elle.

- Tu m vitais, il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen pour que tu viennes me parler. Dit-il calmement.

Sakura se calma d un coup et rel cha le jeune homme.

- Tu as fais a expr s? Fit-elle.

- Bien s r que oui, je savais que tu n aimais pas qu on porte atteinte ton ind pendance et ta fiert alors c est l que j ai frapp . D clara tranquillement le jeune chinois.

- Tu veux vraiment mourir! La prochaine fois que tu es attaqu , je te laisserais crever! S exclama Sakura.

Elle allait faire demi-tour mais Shaolan lui saisit le poignet en se levant.

- Je veux t aider Sakura. Dit-il s rieusement.

- Tu ne comprends pas que tu te ferais blesser si c tait le cas? S emporta Sakura. Je ne veux pas que tu sois bless !

Elle se d fit de l emprise de Shaolan et regagna la porte. Elle s appr tait l ouvrir mais Shaolan la claqua, l emp chant de sortir.

- a veut dire que tu tiens un minimum moi, fit-il remarquer.

- Pas plus qu un autre, dit Sakura avec indiff rence.

- Je ne te crois pas.

Sakura allait r pliquer mais la bouche de Shaolan rencontra la sienne. Il la colla la porte en approfondissant le baiser. Tout comme la premi re fois ou elle tait venu dans cette chambre, elle ne pu contr ler son corps. Shaolan la faisait toujours sombrer dans le monde du d sir. Il passa une main sous la chemise de la jeune fille pour caresser sa peau satin e, Sakura commen a d boutonner celle de Shaolan et toucha son torse. Elle ne pouvait pas ma triser son d sir, elle tait venue ici pour le frapper et finalement elle se faisait embrasser. Shaolan baissa lentement la fermeture de la jupe de Sakura en collant brusquement son bassin contre elle. Elle sentit imm diatement le d sir du jeune homme contre elle. Elle sombrait de plus en plus Soudain un miaulement la fit revenir elle. Bastet avait fait passer le message Neko: un sbire d Apophis tait en train de faire des siennes. Elle carta violement Shaolan et remit correctement ses v tements. Elle ouvrit la porte mais Shaolan lui attrapa le poignet.

- Ou est-ce que tu vas? Demanda-t-il.

- Apophis m a envoy quelqu un dans le centre ville. R pondit simplement Sakura.

- Attends, fit Shaolan en emp chant Sakura de se d faire de son emprise.

- Tu tais content lorsque je suis venue t aider, ne soit pas go ste, d autres personnes ont besoin de moi. Fit calmement Sakura.

Shaolan la l cha mais il lui d posa un baiser dans le cou.

- Alors, reviens une fois que tu auras fini

- Je ne viendrais pas, d clara Sakura.

- Pourquoi? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Parce que je sais tr s bien que je ne pourrais pas te r sister si je reviens, dit Sakura en baissant les yeux.

Elle partit rapidement tandis que Shaolan refermait la porte de sa chambre. Il r ajusta ses v tements en souriant. Sakura avait envie de lui, elle venait de l avouer Il ne la laisserait pas. On frappa sa porte et Eriol suivit par ses s urs entr rent.

- Qu est-ce qu il y a? demanda Shaolan, tonn .

- Tes s urs et ta m re ont vu Sakura, expliqua Eriol. Comment a va?

- Tr s bien, sourit Shaolan.

- C est quoi exactement ta relation avec elle? Interrogea Shefa.

- C est complexe, r pondit Shaolan.

- Elle lui pla t, fit Eriol. Mais il est trop but pour l avouer.

Shaolan lui lan a un regard noir puis il fut soudain expuls vers l arri re car ses quatre s urs venaient de se jeter sur lui.

- Bon choix! Sourit Shefa.

- Elle est mignonne comme tout, fit Falen.

- Et elle n aime pas se faire marcher sur les pieds, ajouta Famei.

- En plus, elle n h site pas crier contre Shaolan. Elle est super! S exclama Futie.

- Vous m touffez! Et arr ter de dire n importe quoi! R la Shaolan.

Il se releva tant bien que mal et sortit de sa chambre.

- Ou tu vas! Demanda Shefa.

- Dehors Ne m attendez pas pour d ner. Ajouta-t-il.

Il sortit sous les regards complices de ses fr res et s urs.

- C est m re qui va tre contente, sourit Shefa. Sakura tout pour devenir une future femme du leader Li.

- Il faut que Shaolan y mette plus de forme avant, soupira Eriol. C est loin d tre gagn . Sakura ne l aime pas m me s il y a parfois des rapprochements.

- Quels genres de rapprochements? Demanda Yelan en arrivant.

- Ils ont dans ensemble en boite et ils ont faillit s embrasser mais Sakura s est cart et apr s ils ont recommenc se disputer. Expliqua Eriol en omettant volontairement la nuit qu ils avaient pass e ensemble.

- Si Shaolan d cide d y mettre du sien, Sakura ne r sistera pas. Fit Yelan. On connait tous assez Shaolan pour savoir que c est impossible de r sister son c t tendre et aimant.

Tous dans la pi ce, sourirent en songeant ce c t particuli rement attachant de Shaolan.

Sakura rentra chez elle, il faisait nuit et elle se sentait ext nu . Elle avait juste eu le temps de passer prendre sa tenue pour sortir. Le sbire d Apophis tait particuli rement r sistant Elle avait h te de le rencontrer enfin pour pouvoir lui r gler son compte pour de bon. Elle ouvrit la porte de chez elle qu elle laissait toujours ouverte et p n tra chez elle. Elle alluma la lumi re.

- Bastet, je suis rentr e. Annon a-t-elle.

- Ha te voil !

Sakura sursauta en entendant cette voix. Elle vit alors Shaolan sortir du salon.

- D sol d tre rentr sans ton autorisation mais la porte tait ouverte alors j ai trouv a mieux que d attendre par terre. S excusa-t-il.

- Mais qu est-ce que tu fais ici! S exclama Sakura.

- Tu n as pas une petite id e? Fit Shaolan en la d visageant.

Sakura recula d un pas, il tait venu ici pour coucher avec elle, elle en tait s re! Elle regarda la porte mais Shaolan sauta sur elle, les faisant tomber sur le sol dans le couloir.

- Mais tu es compl tement fou! Pourquoi t as fais a! a fait mal! S cria Sakura en grima ant.

Shaolan s appuya sur ses avant-bras pour l observer.

- Pour viter que tu te sauves, dit-il paisiblement.

Il embrassa doucement Sakura qui posa ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser.

- Non, Shaolan

Elle le poussa fortement et se releva. Shaolan la suivit et la fixa droit dans les yeux. Sakura trouva qu cet instant, il ressemblait un pr dateur qui observait sa proie avant de la croquer. Il tait incroyablement f lin et rotique. Il avan a vers elle, attir par ses yeux, elle fit un pas en arri re mais ne s enfuit pas. Elle avait l impression d tre une petite fille qui a peur d un nouveau jouet et qui en tait merveill la fois. Shaolan continua avancer jusqu ce que Sakura rencontre la porte, le jeune homme fut proche d elle. Il la l cha du regard pour laisser ses yeux glisser sur son d collet , il prit le lacet qui retenait le corset et tira dessus, d faisant le n ud. Il regarda encore une fois Sakura. Elle semblait comme hypnotiser Il ne fallait pas se montrer brusque avec elle sinon elle fuyait. Il passa son index dans le corsage pour d faire lentement le lacet et peu peu d couvrir la peau nue de Sakura. Incapable de se contr ler, elle posa ses mains sur les boutons de la chemise de Shaolan. D s que son torse lui apparu, elle d posa des baisers dessus, emp chant Shaolan de retirer son corsage. Il se laissa faire et fit descendre ses mains jusqu au pantalon moulant de Sakura. Il d fit le bouton puis il baissa la fermeture, il fit glisser le pantalon le long de ses cuisses fermes et d licates. Aussit t lib r de son v tement, Sakura sauta en passant ses jambes autours de la taille du jeune homme pour l embrasser passionn ment. Shaolan recula et trouva avec difficult sa chambre. Il la posa sur le lit ou il se mit califourchon sur elle. Il continua d faire son corset pendant que Sakura s occupait de son pantalon, elle le retourna brusquement sous lui et tira d un coup sec sur le v tement pour l ter. Elle fondit sur la bouche du jeune homme en lui emprisonnant les poignets de chaque c t de son visage. Shaolan sourit devant la passion de Sakura mais elle tait tomb e sur quelqu un de tr s passionn galement. D un mouvement souple du bassin, Shaolan la retourna sous lui et lui mordit le cou. Sakura poussa un soupire d aise. Sa respiration s acc l ra, Shaolan venait d carter les pans de son corset et titillait sa poitrine. Il su ait les pointes avec avidit , ses mains descendirent la rencontre d un autre paysage. Il baissa la lingerie de Sakura pour laiss deux doigts impatients la poss der. Sakura se cambra et bougea le bassin, elle posa la main sur le membre rig de Shaolan et imprima un mouvement de va-et-vient travers son boxer. Son d sir augmentait de plus en plus mais il souhaitait que Sakura le touche r ellement. Il d laissa un instant la jeune fille pour se redresser et ter son boxer, il se pencha ensuite vers l intimit de la jeune fille qu il embrassa travers le tissu. Il remarqua avec satisfaction qu elle tait humide. Il retira le dernier v tement qu elle poss dait pour ensuite la p n tr avec vigueur. Elle se cambra pour ressentir davantage la pr sence du jeune homme en elle. Shaolan allait et venait en elle, provoquant des g missements d extases. Avant qu il ne r alise, Sakura le retourna. Elle tait la ma tresse de la situation. Voir sa poitrine osciller gracieusement au gr s de ses va-et-vient rendit Shaolan encore plus excit qu il ne l tait d j . Il posa ses mains sur la hanche de Sakura pour imprimer un rythme plus primitif. La jeune fille emprisonna ses mains et les mit de chaque c t du visage du jeune homme, lui indiquant ainsi qu elle voulait tre la dominatrice. Shaolan n avait rien contre Il se laissa faire et au bout d un moment Sakura retira ses mains pour les laisser parcourir le corps de son amant. Shaolan voyait ses joues rougir sous le plaisir, il leva les bras pour caresser tendrement la poitrine offerte de la jeune fille. Sakura se cambra contre lui, rapprochant encore plus leur corps. Elle haletait de plus en plus, et Shaolan devenait fou, il n allait pas pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps. Sakura poussa un g missement plus puissant que les autres et cessa l g rement de bouger sous cette sensation troublante. Shaolan la fit basculer sous lui, il sortit d elle pour s y remettre plus violement, Sakura poussa un autre g missement Pantelante, elle subissait un exquis et profond va-et-vient. Shaolan ne tint pas tr s longtemps et se r pandit. Il posa la t te sur la poitrine de Sakura en caressant doucement son ventre. Il trouvait a peine croyable d prouver un tel d sir pour elle. Les deux jeunes gens ne tard rent pas s endormir.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Sakura qui se r veilla en premi re. Elle tait contre le torse de Shaolan qui dormait tranquillement. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, elle s tait encore fait avoir. Elle avait d sir Shaolan alors qu il n y avait rien entre eux Il savait qu elle ne pouvait pas r sister cause des pouvoirs que Bastet lui avait donn s et il en profitait l chement. Elle se leva rapidement et sortit en prenant des affaires. Elle commen a pr parer manger pour elle et Shaolan, ils devaient aller en cours aujourd hui. Le jeune homme se r veilla en sentant une bonne odeur de pan cakes. Il se tourna et remarqua que le lit tait vide, il enfila son boxer et rejoignit Sakura dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour, salua-t-il.

- Bonjour.

Sakura tait assez froide avec lui Il s approcha d elle et posa un baiser sur sa nuque. Sakura qui tait en train de couper du pain, le poussa et lui mit le couteau sous le nez.

- Ne m approche pas, je suis de mauvaise humeur! Pr vint-elle.

- Okay Mais baisse ce couteau, s il te plait.

La jeune fille regarda le couteau avec surprise puis elle le baissa. Elle ne voulait plus que Shaolan la touche, elle ne voulait pas qu il l utilise.

- Tu aimes les pans cakes? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui.

Sakura lui d posa une assiette devant lui et commen a elle aussi manger. Ils se pr par rent ensuite en silence pour se rendre en cours. Shaolan ne dit rien mais le tee-shirt moulant qu elle portait assortit sa jupe lui donnait d j des id es. Elle tait magnifique, tout lui allait. Ils entr rent en classe en m me temps sous les regards jaloux des filles et curieux de Tomoyo et Eriol.

- Bonjour, sourit Tomoyo. a va?

- Tr s bien, sourit Shaolan.

- J ai connu mieux, soupira Sakura.

Eriol et Tomoyo s chang rent un regard: ils avaient couch une nouvelle fois ensemble. Pourtant, Eriol s tonnait de voir Sakura c der facilement son fr re alors qu elle semblait le d tester. Tomoyo la plaignait, elle n tait pas ma tre de son corps et dans ce genre de situation, c tait difficile.

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu mais le prof de biologie n est pas l , d clara Eriol pour d tendre l atmosph re.

- C est cool, on a deux heures de permanence! S exclama Sakura.

Le professeur entra et ils durent se mettre leur place. La journ e se d roula tranquillement jusqu la pause d jeuner. Le groupe partit manger sous le cerisier en discutant de tout et de rien. Lorsqu ils eurent fini, Sakura se leva.

- Je vais aller me promener, d clara-t-elle. tout l heure.

Elle voulait laisser le couple seul, il n avait pas eu l occasion de se retrouver la veille. Elle esp rait juste que Shaolan comprendrait la man uvre et qu il les laisserait tranquille. Elle partit vers les casiers puis elle d ambula dans les couloirs au gr de ses envies. Elle se retrouva dans le couloir de langue, elle passa devant l un des laboratoires qui taient vide cette p riode de l ann e lorsqu elle se sentit attrap et tir dans le laboratoire. Elle se retourna imm diatement, pr te se d fendre quand elle remarqua que la personne qui l avait entra n n tait autre que Shaolan. Elle se d tendit.

- Qu est-ce qu il y a encore? Soupira-t-elle.

- Je voulais laisser Eriol et Tomoyo seul et te voir aussi. D clara-t-il.

- J esp rais que tu les laisserais mais pas que tu viennes me voir. Tu n as personne d autre emb ter ou quoi? Demanda Sakura.

Shaolan sourit et s approcha d elle.

- Ho non, garde tes distances! Fit Sakura en partant sur le c t .

Shaolan la suivit et lui attrapa le bras pour la coller contre lui et l embrasser. Sakura lui crasa le pied et se r fugia derri re une table. Shaolan, amus , regarda Sakura et se mit en position, pr t bondir sur elle d s qu elle bougerait. La jeune fille, elle, fixait la porte pour s enfuir. Elle pr f rait fuir devant Shaolan sinon elle savait qu elle c derait. Elle fit un pas sur la gauche et Shaolan en fit un galement, d cid ne pas la laisser partir. Sakura sauta par-dessus la table pour se r fugier derri re une seconde plus proche de la porte. Shaolan se mit dans la m me position qu auparavant en pr tant plus d attention aux mouvements de la jeune fille. Sakura couru sur la gauche et Shaolan la poursuivit, elle se remit derri re une table pour analyser la situation. Elle tait cinq m tres de la porte mais elle tait beaucoup trop sur la gauche Shaolan pourrait la rattraper. Elle prit une grand inspiration puis elle se remit courir vers la droit seulement, elle buta contre une chaise et son buste se retrouva coller une table. Shaolan s abattit sur elle avant qu elle ne puisse bouger. Il passa une main sous son tee-shirt et regagna sa poitrine encore cach par son soutien-gorge. D une main habile, il remonta le sous-v tement pour d voiler la poitrine de la jeune fille.

- Shaolan, arr te, laisse-moi partir. Dit Sakura calmement.

Il caressa les deux monts qui se durcirent sous ses doigts, avec un sourire il pin a doucement les pointes. Il sentit un frisson parcourir le dos de la jeune fille. Il d grafa son pantalon et baissa son boxer. Sakura sentant qu une des mains de Shaolan avait d sert sa poitrine, se demanda ce qu il faisait. Elle se tourna l g rement et Shaolan l embrassa fougueusement. Il fouillait sa bouche dans les moindres recoins, elle avait l impression de se retrouver devant un tigre qui l avait prise pour proie. Il griffa tendrement son dos puis il regagna sa poitrine qu il titilla plus bestialement. Sakura essaya de se retourner compl tement du mieux que possible pour se d faire du jeune homme malheureusement, il ne la laissait pas faire.

- Shaolan arr te, demanda de nouveau Sakura.

Le jeune chinois passa l une de ses mains sous la jupe de Sakura tandis que l autre restait sur sa poitrine. Il fut heureux de constater qu elle tait humide, ses bats bestiaux n excitaient pas que lui malgr ce qu elle disait. Il titilla son p tale de rose de son index en lui mordant le lobe de l oreille. Sakura se retourna l g rement pour mordre Shaolan au niveau du cou, elle passa ses mains sous sa chemise et griffa le jeune homme plus fortement. Shaolan l attrapa par la taille et la for a se mettre sur le ventre, Sakura avait son buste coll contre la table. Shaolan baissa la lingerie pour admirer le spectacle du corps de Sakura en pleine extase. Il la p n tra l g rement plusieurs fois pour viter de lui faire mal puis il la p n tra plus sauvagement. Sakura poussa un g missement, elle avait eu plusieurs fois Shaolan en elle mais l , elle avait l impression que sa virilit tait plus volumineuse que d habitude. Elle se sentait galement plus sensible, elle commen a pousser des g missements de plus en plus vifs au rythme bestial qu imposait Shaolan, il lui mordit la nuque. Si hier elle avait pu le chevaucher, aujourd hui, elle tait soumise, elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Enfin, l extase arriva. Sakura crispa ses doigts sur le recoin de la table et un spasme la ravagea au m me moment que Shaolan. Le jeune homme se d gagea d elle en d posant un baiser sur son paule. Sakura r ajusta imm diatement ses v tements et remit son sous-v tement. Elle s appr tait partir, sans rien dire, la t te baiss e mais Shaolan, qui s tait galement rhabill , lui attrapa le poignet.

- Sakura

Il sentait que la jeune fille n allait pas bien, il eu la confirmation lorsqu il la for a se tourner vers elle mais qu elle ne le regarda pas.

- a ne va pas? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Tu oses poser cette question

Shaolan s attendait entendre la col re dans la voix de Sakura, aussi, il fut surpris d entendre sa voix trembler, comme si elle retenait ses larmes. Il mit son index sous le menton de la jeune fille pour qu elle le regarde.

- Qu est-ce qu il y a? fit Shaolan d stabilis .

- Tu ne te rends m me pas compte de ce que tu fais! Cria Sakura. Je Tu sais que je suis la repr sentante de Bastet et comme c est la d esse de l amour charnelle, je ne peux pas r sister lorsqu on m embrasse ou qu on m treint. Mais je reste aussi une fille normale! J ai mes envies et mes d sirs aussi! Toi, tu m utilises comme un objet pour assouvir ta passion mais moi . Je voulais avoir ma premi re fois avec mon petit ami que j aurais aim plus que tout maintenant c est impossible.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l as jamais dis? Demanda Shaolan, coupable.

- Je n arr te pas de te le dire! Tu crois que je dis Shaolan arr te pour t exciter ou quoi! Pleura Sakura. Tu te fou compl tement de moi, si t es en manque, va voir quelqu un d autre. Moi je ne veux plus servir d objet sexuel, je veux tre une fille normale qui couchera avec son petit ami! cause de toi je ne pourrais jamais offrir ma virginit la personne que j aime!

Elle se d fit de l emprise de Shaolan et couru hors de la pi ce. Shaolan passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il n avait jamais pens tout a. C tait un r el monstre. Il n avait jamais cout les paroles de Sakura alors qu il tait vident qu elle ne voulait pas coucher avec lui. Elle n tait pas revenue chez lui cause de a mais il tait venu chez elle pour pouvoir l treindre. Il donna un coup de poing dans le mur, il tait inhumain. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16: pardon

Durant toute la fin de la journ e, Shaolan s tait sentit coupable. Sakura l vitait le plus possible et il ne sentait pas le courage de la rattraper. Qu aurait-il pu lui dire? Rien, il s tait conduit comme un salaud de la pire esp ce avec elle et il ne s en tait m me pas rendu compte. Tomoyo et Eriol avaient assist s au man ge de leurs amis avec tonnement, habituellement ils se disputaient ou se taquinaient mais ce n tait rien de grave tandis que l , ils sentaient un malaise grandissant entre. Tomoyo avait essay de parler avec Sakura, elle avait comprit qu elle avait pleur lorsqu elle avait vu ses yeux rouges. Sakura lui avait dit qu elle avait couch une nouvelle fois avec Shaolan sans ajouter de d tails. Eriol s tait dit qu il parlerait avec Shaolan lorsqu ils seraient chez eux, il y avait plus de chance qu il se confie l -bas plut t qu ici. Shaolan entra chez lui, Eriol sur ses talons. Ses s urs allaient lui sauter dessus mais elles remarqu rent imm diatement l air songeur de leur petit fr re et elles se retinrent. Elles savaient parfaitement que lorsque Shaolan tait ainsi, il ne valait pas l nerver.

- Eriol, tu sais ce qu il s est pass ? Demanda doucement Shefa.

- Non pas encore, je comptais lui demander ici. Avoua Eriol.

- Tu penses que c est cause de Sakura? Interrogea Falen. La derni re fois elle est venue et on ne sait pas ce qu il s est pass .

- Connaissant Shaolan un minimum: je suis s r que a quelque chose avoir avec Sakura. D clara Eriol.

Il monta les escaliers et alla jusqu la chambre de Shaolan ou il frappa. Aucune r ponse. Eriol ouvrit lentement la porte et entra. Shaolan tait allong sur son lit, les bras derri re sa nuque et observait pensivement son plafond. Eriol s assit silencieusement sur son lit et attendit.

- Je l ai fait pleurer murmura Shaolan.

- Sakura? Demanda Eriol.

Le jeune chinois hocha la t te. Le silence retomba, cependant Eriol ne poussait pas Shaolan se confier, il savait que s il le for ait, il ne lui raconterait rien.

- C est la premi re fois que je la vois pleurer, avoua le jeune homme. D habitude, elle est en col re mais elle ne pleure pas Je ne suis qu un sal con qui n est m me pas fichu de conna tre ses d sirs.

- Vous avez couch ensemble encore une fois? Interrogea doucement Eriol.

- Oui mais c tait la derni re fois. D clara Shaolan. Elle Elle ne peut pas me r sister et moi j en profite alors que je sais qu elle ne m aime pas. C est important pour une fille ce genre de chose et m me si je le savais au fond de moi, je n y ai jamais pens .

- Si elle ne peut pas te r sister, c est peut tre qu elle en a envie aussi. Fit doucement le jeune europ en.

- Non, dit Shaolan en secouant la t te. C est c est complexe, je ne peux pas t en parler mais je sais qu elle n en a pas envie.

- Tu es rong par le remord C est rare de te voir comme a. Souffla Eriol.

- C est parce que j ai fais quelque chose d abominable! Tu imagines, c est comme si tu profitais de Tomoyo alors qu elle n est pas consentante!

- Tu as viol Sakura? Demanda le jeune europ en.

- Non! J ai des principes quand m me! S exclama Shaolan en se redressant. Ce que je veux dire c est Imaginons que Tomoyo ne veut pas coucher avec toi mais que tu as d couvert son point faible et qu elle n est plus ma tresse d elle-m me lorsque tu l utilises. C est a que j ai fais avec Sakura.

- Shaolan, est-ce que tu ne serais pas amoureux de Sakura? Demanda s rieusement Eriol.

Le jeune homme le regarda avec tonnement. Il ne pensait pas prouver de l amour pour Sakura, juste un d sir profond et puissant. Lorsqu il partagea sa pens e avec son demi-fr re, Eriol sourit.

- Alors si tu ne ressens qu un d sir profond et puissant pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi d boussol par ce qu il s est produit? De plus, tu as compar ta relation avec Sakura avec celle que j ai avec Tomoyo fit doucement Eriol.

- C tait pour que tu comprennes mieux. Et puis, j ai des principes, c est pour a que je suis d boussol En plus, je n ai pas eu le temps de m excuser Je ne sais m me pas quoi lui dire. Je suis compl tement perdu. Soupira Shaolan.

- Ne cherche pas un discours, conseilla le jeune europ en. Va la voir, les mots sortiront tout seul.

- Elle ne me laissera plus m approcher d elle Il faut que j y aille! Je suis s re qu elle doit encore pleurer cause de moi et je ne veux pas a.

Shaolan se leva brusquement et partit rapidement de chez lui. Eriol avait raison, il devait la voir. Il devait s excuser pour sa conduite ignoble envers elle. Il courait dans les rues pour aller chez Sakura.

Sakura en rentrant chez elle s tait appuy contre la porte et avait pleur une fois de plus. Les motions qu elle ressentait depuis plusieurs mois sortaient d elle en grosses larmes am res. Elle n avait pas pleur depuis longtemps, m me lorsqu elle avait apprit qu elle tait le soldat de Bastet elle n avait pas r agit mais l Elle n en pouvait plus. La tristesse tait d cupl par la fatigue, cause de ses sauvetages elle ne dormait que peu et chaque motion tait v cu avec une amplitude redoutable. Elle avait appr ci ce que Shaolan lui avait fait, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu il tait extr mement dou mais elle voulait tellement faire l amour avec un homme qui l aime et qu elle aimerait. Elle devait passer pour une chose ou une fille de joie aupr s de Shaolan. Elle enfouie sa t te entre ses bras et ses genoux qu elle avait repli sur son buste. Bastet, alert par les bruits de pleurs, arriva. Elle se frotta contre la jeune fille.

Que se passe-t-il? Tu es bless e?

- Non J ai couch encore une fois avec Shaolan Il me consid re comme une b te plaisir sanglota Sakura. Je veux coucher avec la personne que mon c ur aura choisit et pas mes hormones!

Bastet ne dit rien mais se colla Sakura pour la r conforter. Soudain, on frappa la porte. Sakura se redressa et s cha ses yeux avant d ouvrir la porte. Elle remarqua peine Shaolan tout essouffl qu elle tenta de claquer la porte mais le jeune homme qui avait pr vu sa r action passa son pied dans l embrassure et essaya d ouvrir la porte.

- Sakura! Attend, il faut qu on parle. Dit-il.

- Je ne veux pas! Va-t-en!

Elle poussait la porte de toutes ses forces pour tenter de la refermer mais Shaolan tait plus fort qu elle et il r ussissait la laisser ouverte.

- Je suis d sol ! S exclama Shaolan.

Sakura carquilla et rel cha la pression qu elle exer ait sur la porte. Shaolan qui lui n avait pas rel cher sa prise, s arr ta lorsque la porte s ouvrit brusquement et qu un cri de douleur lui parvint. Il ouvrit la porte et remarqua Sakura qui se tenait le nez, accroupit par terre. Il se pr cipita vers elle.

- Sakura, a va? Je suis d sol , je ne pensais pas que tu allais l cher la porte Tu saignes? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Sakura retira sa main et Shaolan pu remarquer qu elle tait marqu e par du sang. Il sortit son mouchoir d un blanc immacul et lui tendit. Sakura fit un signe n gatif.

- Je vais te le t cher si je le prends, dit-elle. Je vais aller dans la salle de bain quelques instants et je reviens.

Shaolan la regarda s loigner et resta dans l entr e. Il n tait vraiment pas dou avec Sakura, lorsqu il ne la blessait pas psychologiquement c tait physiquement. Il ne savait plus quoi faire avec elle. Sakura revint au bout de cinq minutes, le sang ne coulait plus du tout et elle fut surprise de voir Shaolan dans l entr e.

- Viens dans le salon, l invita-t-elle. Tu tais moins g n la derni re fois.

- Tu m as fais remarqu que tu n aimais pas a. D clara doucement Shaolan en s asseyant. Tu n as pas trop mal?

- Je me fais limite poignarder tous les jours alors ce n est pas un coup de porte qui va me terrasser. Plaisanta Sakura.

Shaolan la regarda droit dans les yeux et elle se t t. C tait la premi re fois qu elle le voyait avec ce regard, il semblait la fois inquiet et d sol . Elle fut troubl e par ces yeux et elle d tourna le visage.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu? Demanda-t-elle presque timidement.

- Je voulais m excuser, tout l heure je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Pardon.

Sakura plongea son regard dans le sien. Il tat sinc re. Elle soupira en plongeant son visage dans ses mains. Elle ne le comprenait pas. Il changeait de comportement trop rapidement, un moment il l aidait et l instant d apr s il couchait avec elle Maintenant il s excusait.

Shaolan se m prenant sur le soupire de Sakura, s approcha d elle et s agenouilla. Sakura le regarda alors et il lui fit un l ger sourire.

- Je te promets que je ne te toucherais plus Sauf si c est ce que tu veux mais je ne pense pas que tu le souhaiteras un jour. Dit-il sinc rement. J esp re que tu me crois.

- Je te crois, fit timidement Sakura. Tu es un homme de parole et je le sais Je

Sakura s interrompit subitement et se leva, for ant Shaolan en faire de m me. Elle regardait au loin devant elle mais elle ne semblait pas voir les murs de son appartement. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Shaolan.

- Je dois y aller. D clara-t-elle. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

Sakura commen a partir mais Shaolan lui attrapa le poignet pour la retenir aupr s de lui. La jeune fille se demanda ce qu il voulait.

- Je peux t aider? Interrogea-t-il.

- Non, tu risquerais juste d tre bless . Dit Sakura. Rentre chez toi et repose-toi.

Shaolan la l cha et lui d posa un baiser sur sa joue.

- demain.

Sakura le regarda sortir de chez elle en posant sa main sur sa joue. Elle n avait jamais pens que Shaolan puisse tre aussi doux avec elle. Elle secoua la t te sans se rendre compte que Bastet l observait. Elle tait persuad que le v u de Sakura s tait r alis m me si elle ne s en rendait pas encore compte. La jeune femme enfila son uniforme et partit dans le centre ville pour r gler son compte aux sbires d Apophis. Elle n avait toujours pas rencontr le r el Apophis et elle ne le rencontrerait s rement que le jour du nouvel an gyptien. ce moment, elle devra absolument gagner si elle ne voulait pas que le monde sombre dans les t n bres. Elle couru jusqu au centre ville pour s occuper des serpents. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17: une nouvelle relation.

Tomoyo, Eriol et Shaolan attendaient sagement Sakura qui ne devait pas tard arriver. Shaolan avait parl avec le couple de ce quil stait pass la veille et ils avaient t satisfaits de la tournure des vnements. Shaolan se sentait apais depuis quil savait que Sakura ne lui en voulait plus. Le jeune chinois eut un lger sourire en voyant Sakura arriver en courant vers eux. Elle sarrta compltement essouffl, les mains sur les genoux.

- a va? Demanda Shaolan.

- Oui

- Tu as pu te coucher tt? Continua le jeune homme.

- Beaucoup plus tt que la nuit dernire, fit Sakura avec un air entendu.

Tomoyo et Eriol schangrent un regard, Shaolan semblait rellement inquiet pour Sakura mais elle ne le remarquait pas. Tomoyo prit le bras de Sakura et lentrana sa suite. La jeune fille se demanda ce que lui voulait sa meilleure amie pour lexclure.

- Shaolan nous a racont pour la veille, annona Tomoyo. Je suis contente que a se soit arrang entre vous.

- Cest peut tre un grand mot Disons que maintenant on aura une relation normale. Rectifia Sakura.

- Hum Je voulais aussi te demander si on ne pouvait pas mettre Eriol dans la confidence. Dit doucement Tomoyo. Cest le seul ne pas tre au courant et il ne doit pas comprendre grand-chose. Je suis sr quil gardera le secret.

- Je te fais confiance, sourit Sakura. Et puis, sil parle je peux trs bien le mettre hors dtat de nuire.

Un sourire tira les lvres de Tomoyo et elle prit Sakura dans ses bras.

- On pourra lui dire ce soir, quand on sera tous ensemble et dans un endroit tranquille. Proposa Tomoyo.

- Si tu veux.

Elles allrent ensuite dans leur classe ou les garons les attendaient dj. Eriol prit immdiatement Tomoyo par la taille et la colla contre lui. Sakura sourit tendrement en les voyants comme a puis elle alla sa place. Elle surprit le jeune homme lobserver et il dtourna rapidement le regard. Sakura haussa les paules et sinstalla. Le professeur entra ensuite et le cours dbuta. Lorsque la sonnerie annonant la pause du midi retentit, le groupe se leva et sortirent de la classe pour sinstaller sous le cerisier. Ctait la premire fois quil y avait une telle ambiance, il ny avait aucune tension manant de Shaolan et Sakura. Ils parlaient mme comme sils venaient juste de se rencontrer. Ctait la premire fois que Tomoyo et Eriol voyaient Shaolan aussi timide Le fait davoir vu Sakura en larmes lavait vraiment calm et il nosait presque pas la regarder. Eriol et Tomoyo se levrent sous ltonnement de leurs amis.

- On va se promener un peu entre amoureux, annona Tomoyo.

- On se rejoint en cours, sourit Eriol.

Ils partirent sans laisser le temps aux deux jeunes gens de rpondre. Ils trouvaient quils allaient vraiment bien ensemble et ils taient dcids trouver un plan pour les mettre ensemble. Bien loin de se douter des penses du jeune couple, Sakura et Shaolan se retrouvrent seul.

- Ils sont vraiment mignon tout les deux, sourit Sakura. Jespre quun jour je pourrais vivre la mme chose.

Shaolan observa Sakura qui avait lair rveur et un sourire tendre accroch aux lvres. Il ne lavait jamais remarqu auparavant mais Sakura souhaitait rellement trouv quelquun aimer Et dire quil avait fallu quelle verse des larmes pour quil sen rende compte.

- Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi, tu vas le trouver ton prince charmant Aprs tout, celui qui aura ton amour serait stupide de te repousser, tu es mignonne comme tout. Dit paisiblement Shaolan.

Sakura le regarda avec surprise puis elle rougit lgrement. Shaolan la trouva encore plus jolie cet instant et sourit doucement.

- Cest moi qui te fais rougir comme a? Taquina-t-il.

- Il faut dire que tu as chang depuis Elle sclaircit la gorge. Tu ne tes jamais comport comme a avec moi. Tu tais toujours froid, distant et arrogant Sauf lorsquon couchait ensemble.

- Cest parce que tu as rougis lorsquEriol ta fait un baisemain. En gnral, les filles qui ragissent comme toi sont des pimbches ou des filles stupides. Sexpliqua Shaolan.

- Tu naimes pas Eriol? Demanda doucement la jeune fille. Cest vrai que tu sembles assez froid avec mais je ne pense pas que ce soit parce que tu ne laimes pas

Le jeune chinois la regarda avec un lger tonnement.

- Cest mon demi-frre, rpondit simplement Shaolan. On a pas le mme gout en matire de fille.

- Heureusement! Sourit Sakura. Je naurais pas voulu me retrouver en train de coucher avec vous deux.

- Je naurais pas laiss Eriol te toucher. Dclara Shaolan.

- Tu es trs possessif, remarqua Sakura.

- Tu nas pas ide quel point, avoua Shaolan.

- Maintenant, il faut juste que tu trouves une fille qui accepte tes dfauts. Sourit la jeune fille.

- Je suis cens le prendre comment? Demanda le jeune chinois mfiant.

- Disons que tu ne montres que tes dfauts, dit prudemment Sakura. Ce nest pas une fatalit, tu peux changer.

- Mais je nai pas envie. Je ne montre mes qualits qu ceux qui font partit de ma famille.

- Je me doute

Sakura regarda pensivement le ciel puis elle sallongea compltement dans lherbe. Shaolan tait en ralit quelquun de trs timide et de trs doux, elle en tait persuade. Il fallait juste apprendre le connaitre pour sen rendre compte. Si Shaolan avait rellement t aussi goste quelle le pensait, il naurait jamais arrt de la tenter.

- Au fait, ce soir on va mettre Eriol au courant pour moi. Dit soudain Sakura.

- Pourquoi? Stonna Shaolan.

- Cest le seul ne pas tre au courant et Tomoyo voudrait pouvoir lui en parler. En plus, a ne me drange pas plus que a quil soit au courant. Je dois avouer quau dbut, je pensais lui avouer et ne rien te dire Cest loup. Sourit doucement Sakura.

- Cest sr Mme si cette nuit l je me suis pris plein de coup, jai eu une contrepartie qui ma beaucoup plus.

Sakura tourna son regard vers Shaolan qui lui fit un clin dil. Cest vrai que la nuit ou Shaolan avait dcouvert ses pouvoirs, ils avaient aussi couch ensemble.

- Je ne te dis pas comment jai t tonn de te voir compltement nue dans la rue.

- Je navais pas vraiment le choix, soupira Sakura. Mais bon ce nest pas la seule occasion que tu as eu.

- Au fait Est-ce que tu es intress par quelquun en ce moment? Demanda Shaolan.

- Non pourquoi? Fit Sakura tonn.

- Ben Comme tu mas dis que tu ne pourrais pas offrir ta virginit lhomme que tu aimes je me suis dis que tu lavais dj trouv. Expliqua le jeune chinois.

- Ha non. Ctait juste que je voulais le faire Mais ne remettons pas le sujet sur le tapis. Dit Sakura lgrement gne.

Elle ferma les yeux, laissant le vent et les rayons du soleil caresser doucement sa peau. Shaolan ne la lcha pas du regard, mme encore maintenant, il ne pouvait pas sempcher de la trouver mignonne et diablement attirante. Il avana sa main vers la joue de Sakura quil frla puis il retira sa main sans que Sakura ne le sente. Il ne devait pas la toucher sinon il ne savait pas sil pourrait rsister au dsir de la prendre dans ses bras et daller plus loin. Il navait jamais prouv un dsir aussi intense pour quelquun un tel point quil commenait se demander si ctait rellement du dsir et pas quelque chose de plus fort.

Plus loin, Tomoyo et Eriol observaient la scne. Ils changrent un regard complice.

- Shaolan fait beaucoup deffort avec Sakura. Constata Tomoyo.

- La voir pleurer la marqu beaucoup plus que ce que je pensais, avoua Eriol. Je pense que ce ne sera pas si dur de les mettre ensemble.

- Le plus difficile sera de les mettre face leurs sentiments, dit doucement Tomoyo.

Ils sont ttus comme des mules et ils ne sont pas fichus de voir quils sont parfait ensemble.

- Un peu comme nous, fit remarquer Eriol.

Tomoyo eut un sourire en coin, cest vrai que ctait difficile davouer ses sentiments. Elle posa sa tte sur lpaule de son petit ami qui lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

- Heureusement, on est l pour les aider. Sourit Tomoyo.

La sonnerie retentit, Shaolan se pencha vers Sakura qui nouvrait pas les yeux.

- Il faut quon aille en cours, dclara-t-il.

- Oui, cest dommage, je me sentais bien l. Soupira Sakura.

- Tu es encore fatigu cause de tes chasses? Demanda Shaolan.

- Oui Vivement que a se termine, fit Sakura.

- Tu vas arrter dtre un soldat de Bastet un jour? Stonna le jeune homme.

- Bien sr, je perdrais la facult de me changer en animal et Apophis nexistera plus Enfin, si je fais correctement mon boulot.

- Et ta facult cder face des caresses? Interrogea Shaolan.

- Je pense que je serais plus sensible que la moyenne mais que je ne sauterais plus sur la personne qui veut coucher avec moi. Sourit Sakura.

Elle se releva et se tourna vers Shaolan.

- On y va?

Le jeune chinois se leva son tour et sourit Sakura.

- Je suis content pour toi

Il dposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille et partit vers la classe. Sakura rougit lgrement et posa sa main sur sa joue. Shaolan se retourna en voyant que Sakura ne le suivait pas et il fut surprit de voir que la jeune fille avait rougit Est-ce que a voulait dire quelle lapprciait sans quil nutilise les pouvoirs de Bastet? Il haussa les paules, si ctait le cas, il sen rendrait bientt compte.

Le soir arriva rapidement et Sakura invita ses amis venir chez elle, elle devait encore expliquer Eriol ce quelle tait rellement. Sakura les fit entrer et prpara du th dans la cuisine en compagnie de Shaolan.

- Tu es sre que tu veux lui dire? Demanda-t-il.

- Mais oui, je suis sr quil ne dira rien et il comprendra beaucoup mieux la situation. Sourit Sakura.

Shaolan ne rpondit rien, il se demandait comment Eriol allait ragir. Il ne pensait pas quil rejetterait Sakura mais en mme temps, ctait vraiment spcial comme situation. Ils retournrent dans le salon ou Sakura servit le th puis elle fixa un instant Tomoyo qui hocha la tte.

- Dis-moi Eriol, est-ce que tu crois au fantastique? Interrogea Sakura.

- Jaime assez ce genre de livre, oui. Sourit Eriol.

- Non mais en vrai, soupira Shaolan.

- En vrai? Un lment surnaturel qui intervient dans un contexte rel? Pas vraiment, rien de surnaturel mest arriv. Dclara le jeune europen.

Shaolan lana un regard Sakura, ils taient vraiment mal partit. Eriol tait quelquun de trs pragmatique et il ne la croirait peut tre pas.

- Alors si je te disais que je suis un soldat de Bastet charg de me battre contre Apophis, un dieu qui veut amener le chaos sur terre, tu ne me croirais pas. Dit paisiblement Sakura.

- Sauf si tu as des preuves, fit Eriol qui ne comprenait pas trop ce quil se passait.

- Regarde mes yeux, ordonna Sakura.

Eriol fit ce quelle lui avait demand, les pupilles de la jeune fille se rtractrent en fente. Il eut un mouvement de recul et regarda Sakura effar.

- Ctait quoi a? Demanda-t-il.

- Une preuve, sourit Sakura. Tu tais le seul ne pas tre au courant de a alors jy remdie.

Eriol ne rpondit rien puis il fixa Shaolan.

- Ctait pour a que Sakura ne pouvait pas te rsister? Tu lui faisais du chantage? Demanda-t-il avec dgout.

- Tu me prends pour qui l! Sexclama le jeune chinois. Bastet est la desse de lamour charnel, cest pour a que Sakura ne pouvait pas me rsister! Je nai jamais fais de chantage pour coucher avec une fille!

Eriol hocha la tte puis il rajusta ses lunettes. Il sclaircit la gorge et but son th. Il semblait perdu dans ses rflexions. Sakura lobserva avec apprhension.

- a va? Je comprendrais si tu ne voulais plus me parler. Dit-elle avec sollicitude.

- Non, cest juste que je commence comprendre toutes les phrases double sens et dautres situations avoua Eriol. Mais je tapprcie alors je ne te laisserais pas tomber. En plus, Tomoyo ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

Cette dernire phrase prononce avec un thtral provoqua lhilarit gnrale. Aprs avoir bu deux tasses de th, les amis de Sakura rentrrent chez eux.

Une semaine avait pass depuis ce fameux jour et Tomoyo et Eriol trouvaient que la relation entre Sakura et Shaolan navaient pas volu. Il y avait toujours cette timidit entre eux, ils avaient hte quils se dclarent enfin mais rien ne semblait venir. Eriol avait dcid de prendre les choses en main du ct de son demi-frre. Il frappa la porte de la chambre de Shaolan qui linvita entrer pensivement et il sassit sur le lit, ct du jeune chinois qui regardait le plafond le regard rveur.

- Tu penses Sakura? Demanda mine de rien Eriol.

Shaolan ne rpondit pas et fixa le jeune homme avant de reporter son attention sur le plafond.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je penserais elle? Interrogea Shaolan.

- Tu es rarement aussi rveur, expliqua Eriol. Alors jai pens quil ny avait quune fille qui pouvait te rendre ainsi En plus tu es devenu plus proche de Sakura maintenant.

- Peut-tre soupira Shaolan. Mais de toute faon, on ne sera pas ensemble alors cesse de faire des plans avec Tomoyo.

- Ha, tu avais devin? Fit Eriol en se frottant les cheveux.

- Mme Sakura la devin, on nest pas si bte que a. Sourit lgrement Shaolan.

- Cest dommage, vous iriez bien ensemble Et on ne dsespre pas pour que a se fasse. Dclara Eriol.

Il se leva et sortit ensuite de la chambre de son demi-frre. Shaolan de son ct continua de fixer le plafond. Si jamais Sakura lui montrait quil avait une ouverture, il ne serait pas contre pour sortir avec elle, mme si ses sentiments taient flous en ce moment. Il ne savait pas trop ce quil prouvait pour la jeune fille. Il soupira bruyamment, pourquoi est-ce que ctait toujours aussi complexe?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18: bless e

Sakura pr parait tranquillement son d ner en chantonnant sous le regard amus de Bastet. Depuis que Shaolan ne couchait plus avec elle, la jeune fille tait beaucoup plus heureuse et Bastet avait pu les voir se rapprocher petit petit comme des tudiants normaux Le souhait de Sakura se r alisait. La jeune fille se tourna vers son chat avec l air soudain beaucoup plus s rieux.

- Tu as des informations pour ce soir? Demanda-t-elle.

Apophis ne daigne toujours pas se montrer, il a envoy plusieurs personnes pour toi dans la ville. Tu les trouveras sans probl me Tu n as pas trop de probl me pour les vaincre?

- Non a va Par contre, je n ai pas beaucoup de repos alors je fatigue plus vite c est tout. Avoua Sakura.

Essaie de te reposer pendant la journ e, Apophis ne fera rien le jour.

Sakura acquies a et continua sa cuisine, elle devrait ensuite partir comme toute les nuits pour mettre hors d tat de nuire les sbires d Apophis. Elle mangea tranquillement puis elle alla enfiler sa tenue sp ciale pour sortir. Elle jeta un dernier regard Bastet.

- J y vais.

Bonne chance.

Sakura passa par la fen tre de sa chambre. Elle couru vers le centre ville. Si tout se passait comme d habitude, elle trouverait ses ennemis dans une des rues sordides de Tomo da. Elle s arr ta de courir lorsqu elle commen a croiser de plus en plus de gens. Si elle ne voulait pas trop attirer l attention, elle devait marcher sinon tous les regards convergeraient vers elle. Sakura marchait donc calmement lorsqu elle sentit une sensation d sagr able, comme si sa cage thoracique se comprimait, une odeur d plaisante lui parvint aux narines: ils taient l . Elle bifurqua dans la rue d o venaient les effluves et ses pupilles se r duisirent pour qu elle s habitue l obscurit . Des formes se d tach rent peu peu, la jeune fille distingua alors cinq personnes. Des gar ons vigoureux. Elle soupira et se mit en position d attaque, pr te en d coudre et passer une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Shaolan fixait pensivement son plafond. C tait un reflexe qu il avait prit d s qu il avait besoin de r fl chir. En ce moment, un sujet revenait particuli rement, qu il soit seul ou non: Sakura. Il ne pouvait pas s emp cher de penser la demoiselle. Il ne l avait plus touch depuis qu elle avait pleur mais elle ne lui sortait pas de la t te. Au d but, il avait pens qu il prouvait simplement un d sir irr pressible mais il avait d se rendre l vidence: si c tait juste un d sir, il aurait eu une relation normal avec elle, comme avec Tomoyo. Il savait qu il ressentait plus que du d sir pour Sakura mais tait-ce de l amour? Il n en tait pas s r non plus. Il ne pouvait nier qu il trouvait la jeune fille incroyablement s duisante et son c t ind pendante la rendait craquante, elle savait aussi tre attentionn e et compr hensive. Shaolan soupira. Ses sentiments taient un v ritable myst re pour lui et a l exasp rait, si lui ne connaissait pas ses sentiments qui le pourrait? Un sourire se dessina sur ses l vres en voyant Sakura rire avec lui. Il mit son bras sur ses yeux en rougissant l g rement.

- Calme-toi mon vieux, on dirait un gosse murmura-t-il.

Il se leva et prit un livre pour se changer les id es.

Sakura en avait presque termin avec les sbires d Apophis, il ne lui en restait plus que deux et elle pourrait enfin rentrer chez elle et dormir comme elle le souhaitait tant. Mais pour le moment, c tait assez difficile. Elle tait essouffl e, ils bougeaient beaucoup mieux qu avant. Un des gar ons se rua sur elle, Sakura lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le visage et l assomma d un coup dans la nuque. Avant qu elle n ait eu le temps de r aliser, elle prouva une violente douleur dans sa jambe droite. Le dernier des gar ons avait profit de son attaque contre l homme pour la frapper sans aucun m nagement sa jambe vers son genou. Sakura posa peine son pied par terre, elle s aida de ses mains pour donner un coup de pied gauche celui qui venait de la blesser. Elle eut du mal se repositionner correctement cause de sa blessure. Le gar on se releva et se jeta sur elle. Sakura sentit ses dents se planter sans aucun m nagement dans sa jambe gauche. Elle lui donna un coup sur le cr ne qui lui fit l cher prise et elle lui tourna la t te, apr s un craquement sinistre, le gar on s croula au sol. Sakura se redressa l g rement. Elle tait r ellement fatigu e. Ses jambes ne la soutirent plus, elle tomba par terre. Elle s appuya contre le mur et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Elle avait soif. Apr s quelques minutes durant lesquelles les battements de son c urs avaient reprit leur rythme normal, elle tenta de se relever. Sans succ s. Elle vacilla d s qu elle ne se soutenait plus par les mains. Elle soupira bruyamment. Elle d testait faire a mais elle allait devoir demander de l aide. Elle sortit son portable, pr te composer le num ro de Tomoyo, lorsque deux yeux ambr s surgirent de sa m moire.

Shaolan tait absorb par la lecture de son livre lorsque son portable sonna. Il d crocha toujours en lisant son manuscrit.

- All , fit-il vasivement.

- Shaolan C est Sakura.

Le jeune homme posa imm diatement son livre pour se consacrer sa conversation avec Sakura. Elle ne l appelait que tr s rarement pour ne pas dire jamais, si elle l appelait c est qu elle devait avoir un probl me et le ton de sa voix le confortait dans sa th orie.

- Sakura, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? S inqui ta Shaolan.

- Je n arrive plus marcher avoua Sakura. Est-ce que tu peux venir me chercher? Si tu n es pas trop occup bien s r.

- Ou est-ce que tu es? Demanda rapidement le jeune homme.

- Dans la rue Noika, souffla Sakura. tout l heure.

Elle raccrocha, Shaolan attrapa en vitesse sa veste et couru hors de la maison. Il esp rait que personne n agresserait Sakura, si elle tait dans un tel tat de faiblesse, elle ne pourrait pas se d fendre. Il arriva bient t dans la ruelle indiquer et vit la jeune fille appuy contre le mur, pas loin de cinq corps inerte Sans se soucier des corps, Shaolan se dirigea rapidement vers Sakura. Elle lui fit un l ger sourire lorsqu elle le vit.

- Merci d tre venu, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu arrives te mettre debout? Interrogea doucement Shaolan.

Sakura secoua n gativement la t te. Le jeune chinois se pencha vers elle et passa ses bras sous ses aisselles et sous ses genoux. Il se releva lentement et commen a retourner chez Sakura.

- Je suis content que tu m ais appel , avoua-t-il. Au moins, je suis s r que tu seras en s curit chez toi apr s.

- Je ne pouvais pas appeler Tomoyo, elle n aurait pas pu m aider et en plus, elle se serait beaucoup trop inqui t e. Dit faiblement Sakura.

Shaolan fron a les sourcils, elle semblait v ritablement vuln rable. Heureusement, il tait au bas de son immeuble. Il gravit avec difficult les escaliers et ouvrit la porte. Il alla directement dans la chambre de Sakura pour la coucher d licatement sur son lit. Son inqui tude grandit lorsqu il remarqua qu elle suait beaucoup et qu elle avait ses joues rouges.

- a va? Demanda-t-il.

- J ai un peu chaud, avoua Sakura.

Le jeune homme toucha le front de Sakura, il tait br lant.

- Tu as de la fi vre.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour humidifier une serviette. Il retourna ensuite devant la jeune fille et posa doucement le linge humide sur son front.

- Merci, sourit faiblement Sakura. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, maintenant sinon tu ne seras pas en forme pour demain.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser dans cet tat? Fit Shaolan en arquant un sourcil.

- Je t ai appel parce que je savais que tu te soucierais moins de moi que Tomoyo, mentit partiellement Sakura. Tu peux partir, il n y a pas de probl me.

Elle avait tout de suite pens e Shaolan, elle se sentait mieux avec lui maintenant.

- Quoi? S tonna Shaolan. Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que je me soucierais moins de toi que Tomoyo?

- Tu l as dis toi-m me: tu ne m aimes pas, tu n aimes pas les filles qui rougissent lorsqu Eriol leur fait un baisemain. Murmura Sakura en d tournant le regard.

Shaolan resta abasourdi, Sakura pensait vraiment a? Il est vrai qu au d but c est ce qu il pensait mais maintenant, il savait tr s bien que Sakura n tait pas une fille comme les autres. Il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille pour la forcer le regarder.

- Je m inqui te pour toi bien plus que tu ne le penses, d clara-t-il. Je ne te vois pas comme toutes ces autres filles, tu es sp ciale. Je

Il se pencha lentement vers elle et l embrassa tendrement. Sakura fut surprise. Jamais elle n aurait imagin que Shaolan puisse tre aussi doux avec elle. Elle passa ses bras autours de son cou, ses sens reprenaient le dessus. Le jeune chinois s carta d elle pour viter de tenter Sakura, il savait qu elle ne d sirait pas coucher avec lui, elle avait t tr s claire.

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Je Je ne te vois plus comme un objet sexuel mais comme une fille normale , murmura Shaolan en caressant tendrement le front de Sakura. Je Je t appr cie un point inimaginable Sakura.

La jeune fille carquilla les yeux puis elle rougit pour enfin froncer les sourcils. Shaolan s inqui ta de ce brusque changement de comportement. La main de Sakura remonta le long de sa main puis de son bras pour toucher son visage du bout des doigts, pourtant le regard de la jeune fille ne bougeait pas.

- Je ne vois rien, dit Sakura l g rement paniqu .

- Quoi? S tonna Shaolan.

- Je ne te vois pas, je ne vois pas ma chambre, je vois tout en flou Et a s obscurcit de plus en plus paniqua Sakura.

Sa voix devenait galement plus faible. Shaolan ne savait pas quoi faire, il n avait jamais connu ce genre de situation auparavant! Soudain, Sakura ferma les yeux et bascula la t te sur la droite.

- Merde! S affola Shaolan.

Il tapota la joue de Sakura mais rien n y fit, elle n ouvrait pas les yeux. Au contraire, sa respiration se faisait saccad e et elle transpirait de plus en plus. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Bastet sauta soudain sur le lit et posa sa patte sur le bras de Shaolan en sortant l g rement les griffes. Le jeune chinois lui pr ta attention, Bastet sauta au pied du lit et sortit de la chambre, elle semblait tout de m me attendre Shaolan dans le couloir. Ce dernier se leva et suivit le chat qui partit dans la cuisine, Bastet gratta la porte du r frig rateur.

- Ce n est pas le moment de manger! Sakura va mal! S exclama Shaolan en faisant demi-tour.

Bastet se pla a devant lui en crachant, Shaolan la regarda avec suspicion puis il ouvrit le frigo. La chatte grimpa sur lui, toutes griffes dehors faisant grimacer de douleur Shaolan et tendit la patte vers une bouteille remplit d un liquide vert. Il la saisit et la regarda sous toutes les coutures, c tait vraiment trange comme liquide.

- Tu es s re que tu peux boire a? Demanda Shaolan en fron ant les sourcils.

Pour toute r ponse, Bastet regagna le sol et partit vers la chambre de Sakura. Le jeune chinois la suivit et remarqua qu elle regardait avec attention Sakura qui semblait allez de moins en moins bien. Elle fixa son regard sur Shaolan et miaula avant de regarder nouveau Sakura.

- C est un m dicament pour Sakura? Interrogea Shaolan en s approchant du lit.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse para tre, Bastet hocha la t te. Shaolan ouvrit la bouteille et essaya de relever Sakura pour qu elle boive mais il releva la bouteille. Sakura tait trop mal en point pour boire la bouteille. Il prit une gorg e de l trange mixture et se pencha vers Sakura. Il posa ses l vres sur les siennes et fit couler un peu de liquide dans la bouche de la jeune fille. Une fois qu il fut s r que Sakura avait bu, il en remit jusqu ce que sa bouche soit vide. Sakura toussa l g rement et se blottit inconsciemment contre Shaolan. Bastet sauta du lit et sortit de la chambre, Shaolan se dit alors que Sakura tait sauv e. Du moins, il l esp rait! Sakura suait beaucoup il soupira puis il d shabilla la jeune fille avant de la glisser sous les couvertures. Il savait que pour faire baisser la fi vre il n y avait rien de mieux que la chaleur humaine. Il ta ses v tements et se coucha aux c t s de Sakura qui vient se coller lui. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19: les sentiments

Sakura sveilla difficilement le lendemain matin. Elle avait limpression quun troupeau dlphant lui pitinait la tte et elle avait la bouche pteuse. Elle se redressa un peu puis elle se rallongea, le tournis la saisissant. Shaolan qui lavait vu faire son mange sinquita lgrement.

- Sakura, a va? Demanda-t-il.

- Shaolan? Stonna la jeune fille.

Elle se rendit alors compte quelle tait compltement nue et que Shaolan tait dans la mme tenu quelle. Elle se frotta les cheveux pour essayer de se remmoriser la soire de la veille.

- On a couch ensemble? Interrogea Sakura. Je ne men souviens pas.

- Non, on a rien fait. La rassura Shaolan. Tu avais de la fivre et cest le meilleur remde que je connaisse pour la faire baisser. Je tai promis que je ne te ferais plus lamour sans ton accord.

- Quest-ce quil sest pass? Demanda-t-elle. Je me souviens dtre devenu momentanment aveugle mais aprs je ne me souviens plus de rien.

Bastet grimpa sur le lit, attirant le regard des deux jeunes gens.

_ Tu as t mordu par lun des sbires dApophis, du venin sest rpandu en toi. Heureusement que Shaolan nest pas trop stupide, il a pu te donner lantidote._

- Je vois Cest cause de a que ma vision a diminu et que jai eu cette fivre. Dit pensivement Sakura.

- Quoi? Demanda Shaolan qui ne pouvait pas entendre Bastet et qui la regarda partir.

- Hier, jai combattu un des sbires dApophis ma mordu la cuisse. Il a mit du venin en moi ce qui explique mon tat de faiblesse, ma fivre et ma ccit. Transcrivit Sakura. Tu mas donn lantidote hier.

- Oui Je ne savais pas trop ce que ctait au dbut mais bon Le principal cest que tu vas mieux maintenant. Jai vraiment eu peur.

Il passa sa main sur la joue de Sakura qui rougit tellement elle tait dstabilise. Shaolan tait beaucoup plus doux avec elle depuis la nuit dernire. tait-ce parce quil avait eu peur quelle meurt? Ou parce quelle lui avait dit quelle pensait quil ne lapprciait pas? Il se pencha lentement vers elle. Il avait presque atteint ses lvres lorsquil se stoppa et quil leva les yeux vers la jeune fille.

- Si tu ne veux pas de moi, repousse-moi tout de suite sinon je ne te laisserais jamais partir. Dit-il doucement.

Sakura carquilla les yeux puis il lembrassa. Elle ne comprenait pas encore ce quil se passait mais elle tait consciente dune chose: les lvres de Shaolan tait dlicieuse et elle ne voulait en aucun cas interrompre ce baiser. Le jeune chinois la coucha sur le lit et se mit lgrement sur elle, le contact de son corps nu contre le sien la fit ragir, les pointes de sa poitrine se durcirent. Leur baiser se fit plus passionn, Shaolan laissa lune de ses mains effleurer la valle de seins de la jeune fille. Un frisson parcouru tout le dos de Sakura. Shaolan embrassa le cou, puis le ventre de Sakura avant de lui lancer un regard taquin. Il enfouit son visage entre ses cuisses, Sakura se cambra sous la caresse exquise que lui faisait son amant. Ctait la premire fois quil tait aussi doux avec elle durant leurs bats. Des gmissements schapprent de sa bouche, galvanisant Shaolan. Il se redressa et alla embrasser Sakura. Elle passa immdiatement ses bras autours de son cou pour se rapprocher davantage lui. Ses petites mains parcoururent le torse du jeune homme puis elles effleurrent son membre tendu. Shaolan lui mordit tendrement le cou Il mourrait denvie de la pntrer mais il devait encore patienter.

- Sakura Jai envie de toi murmura-t-il tendrement.

La jeune fille rougit mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire Cette fois elle tait compltement lucide. Si elle acceptait la proposition de Shaolan, quallait-il se passer ensuite? Elle navait quune envie: exaucer le dsir de Shaolan. Elle laimait Elle en tait persuade maintenant. Le jeune homme effleura du bout du nez, celui de Sakura.

- Je ne te forcerais pas cette fois, promit-il.

Le cur palpitant de ce quil lui avait dj fait subir, Sakura embrassa Shaolan. Elle navait pas envie de se sparer de lui, elle recherchait son contact. Malgr que Sakura lai embrass, le jeune chinois ne pntra pas Sakura pour lui laisser le temps de se raviser. Il ne la ferait sienne quune fois quil aurait son consentement dfinitif. Il lembrassa, effleura sa poitrine puis son ptale de rose. Sakura se cambra avant dentourer la taille de Shaolan de ses jambes, elle approcha son bassin de la virilit veille du jeune homme. Il lembrassa tendrement en la pntrant doucement. Il entama alors un lent va-et-vient, la jeune fille posa ses mains sur les fesses muscles de Shaolan pour imprimer un rythme plus primitif. Avec un sourire et un baiser, le jeune chinois acclra la cadence. Sakura replia davantage ses jambes contre elle, amplifiant les sensations que lui procuraient Shaolan. Leurs gmissements se firent plus pousss, Sakura se cambra en laissant un gmissement des plus expressifs lui chapper. Shaolan se rpandit en elle avec un soupire rauque. Tremblant, il roula sur le ct et prit Sakura dans ses bras. Il sentait son cur battre lunisson du sien. Un sourire claira son visage.

- Shaolan Pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme a avec moi? Interrogea doucement

Sakura.

- Comment je suis avec toi? Demanda-t-il avec surprise.

- Tu es devenu beaucoup plus gentil et l tu mas demand mon avis. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as chang?

- Parce que tu as pleur et que a ma touch, sourit tendrement Shaolan en caressant le visage de la jeune fille. Je me suis promis que plus jamais je ne te ferais pleurer Je taime Sakura.

La jeune japonaise carquilla les yeux sous ltonnement. Ctait pour a quil lui avait demand de le repousser si elle ne voulait pas de lui Un sourire radieux vint saccrocher aux lvres de la jeune fille qui embrassa fougueusement Shaolan.

- Dois-je comprendre que cest la mme chose pour toi? Fit-il avec un sourire.

- Oui! Sourit Sakura.

Elle se blottit contre lui, heureuse de savoir que son amour tait partag. Ils sendormirent ainsi, lun contre lautre, heureux de leur nuit pass ensemble. Ils se promirent que ce ne serait pas la dernire.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20: le nouvel an gyptien**

Sakura se leva rapidement et se prpara pour aller en cours. Bastet la regarda faire avec amusement. Depuis que Shaolan et Sakura staient dclar, chaque matin ctait la mme chose: elle se prparait en quatrime vitesse pour le rejoindre. Ils en avaient surpris plus dun en sortant ensemble mais Tomoyo et Eriol en taient ravi. Sakura sempara de son sac et se tourna vers Bastet.

- ce soir!

ce soir.

La jeune fille sortit et partit en courant vers le lyce. Elle remarqua en arrivant prs de lcole que Shaolan lattendait dj, il se redressa avec un sourire lorsquil la vit. Bien que leur dbut ait t houleux, ils taient dsormais considrs comme un couple modle, dailleurs, ils taient insparables. La jeune fille sauta dans les bras de son petit ami qui en profita pour la serrer dans ses bras et lembrasser.

- Tu as pass une bonne nuit? Demanda-t-il.

- Trs, sourit Sakura. Et toi?

- Tu mas manqu.

Un sourire tira les lvres de Sakura et un rire amus retentit. Le couple se tourna vers Eriol et Tomoyo qui se tenaient par la main.

- Quand je pense la faon dont vous vous comportiez avant et que je vous vois maintenant, je ne peux pas mempcher dtre amus. Dclara Tomoyo.

- Je peux venir chez toi ce soir? Demanda Shaolan.

- Hum En fait, ce soir cest le nouvel an gyptien. Avoua Sakura.

- Et quest-ce quil y a? Tu as prvu de le pass en famille ou avec tes amis dEgypte? Interrogea Shaolan.

- Non mais ce soir se sera la dernire fois ou je devrais combattre Apophis et je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre. Murmura Sakura pour que ses amis uniquement lentendent.

- Je viens avec toi, dclara Shaolan.

- Il en est hors de question, riposta Sakura. Tu ne serais que bless et puis, je suis la seule devoir et pouvoir laffront! Je viendrais chez toi quand se sera fini.

Elle navait pas opt pour la faon hypothtique de la phrase pour ne pas inquiter ses amis qui la dvisageaient avec anxit. Shaolan resserra son treinte autours delle, montrant son dsaccord.

- Tu ne pourras pas mempcher de venir, dit-il srieusement.

- Shaolan, mme sil faut que je te ligote au lit, je ne te laisserais pas me suivre. Menaa Sakura. Fais-moi confiance!

- Je te fais confiance mais je nai pas envie que tu sois blesse. Rectifia Shaolan.

- Dans tout les cas, tu ne dois pas venir. Si tu viens, il y a plus de chance que Sakura soit blesse en voulant te protger. Intervint srieusement Tomoyo.

Sakura lui lana un regard emplie de gratitude. Elle tait heureuse que sa meilleure amie comprenne la situation. Shaolan fixa un instant sa petite amie puis il soupira.

- Ds que tout sera termin, tu as intrt venir la maison! Cda-t-il.

- Promis, sourit la jeune fille.

Shaolan et elle sembrassrent doucement puis ils allrent en cours. Sakura faisait toujours semblant de suivre pour vit que ses amis et Shaolan ne se doute de son tat danxit. Si elle perdait, lavenir du monde serait chamboul et elle ne pourrait plus jamais revoir son amant. Elle devait tout prix gagner! Elle ne supporterait pas dtre loigne de Shaolan. La journe se droula tranquillement bien que Sakura soit sous tension mais elle ne pouvait pas se relcher car elle sentait que Shaolan tait particulirement anxieux Il naurait jamais d la voir lorsquelle avait t blesse. Il tait beaucoup plus tactile avec elle, de peur de ne pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras une fois que toute lhistoire serait termine. la fin de la journe, Shaolan raccompagna Sakura chez elle aprs quelle ait serr Tomoyo et Eriol dans ses bras. Juste au cas o avait murmur Tomoyo son oreille. La jeune fille venait peine de fermer la porte de son appartement que Shaolan lembrassa sauvagement, mettant tout lamour et la peur quil prouvait dans son baiser.

- Je ten supplie, sois prudente ce soir. Murmura-t-il.

- Je le serais, chuchota Sakura.

- Jai tellement peur de te perdre.

Le jeune chinois resserra son treinte autours de la taille de Sakura. Lui non plus ne voulait pas la perdre. La jeune fille le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu sais, si jamais je gagne mon combat

- lorsque tu vas gagner, rectifia Shaolan.

- Oui Je ne serais plus la mme. Annona Sakura.

- Comment a? Stonna le jeune homme.

- Je naurais plus aucun de mes pouvoirs. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Personnellement, je men fiche que tu puisses te transformer en lionne ou que tu vois plus loin. Tu restes toi avec ou sans pouvoir. Dclara Shaolan avec un sourire.

- Tu ne me quitteras pas parce que je serais diffrente? Demanda timidement Sakura.

- Bien sr que non! Sourit Shaolan en relevant la tte de Sakura. Je taime comme tu es, pas pour tes pouvoirs mais pour ta personnalit et je suis sr quelle ne changera pas.

Sakura eut un sourire puis elle enfouit son visage dans le torse de Shaolan, heureuse. Son compagnon sourit, attendri puis il caressa le dos de Sakura.

- Tu sais que si tu viens ce soir, je te ferais vivre un des moments les plus beaux de toute ta vie. Murmura-t-il sducteur.

- Hum, jai hte! Samusa Sakura.

- Tu ne voudrais pas commencer maintenant. Proposa Shaolan en semparant de ses lvres.

- Je naurais pas dis non mais l, cest une soire trs spciale. Dclara la jeune fille en scartant.

- Jaurais bien voulu venir juste pour te voir craser le mec qui mempche de te faire lamour, maugra le jeune chinois.

Sakura soupira, amuse. Elle se spara compltement de Shaolan puis lui dposa un baiser sur la joue.

- Tu veux manger avec moi? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi pas, je vais taider au moins avec la cuisine. Sourit Shaolan.

Ils prparrent donc le repas ensemble et mangrent tranquillement. Sakura se leva pour dbarrasser lorsque Bastet sauta sur la table.

Pour une fois, Apophis nous attend dans la foret. Tu te sens prte?

- Oui, de toute faon, je nai pas vraiment le choix. Dclara Sakura.

Shaolan ne dit rien, il avait prit lhabitude de voir Sakura parler Bastet et il ne cherchait plus comprendre.

Cette nuit je viendrais avec toi.

- Cest tonnant, pourquoi? Demanda Sakura.

Parce que je suis la reprsentante de Bastet en animal alors Apophis aura un serpent avec lui. Je le combattrais pendant que tu toccuperas de la reprsentation humaine. Expliqua Bastet.

Sakura hocha gravement la tte. Elle avait hte que toute cette histoire soit termine, elle pourrait ainsi reprendre sa vie dadolescente normale Sauf si elle tait tue pendant le combat mais elle prfrait ne pas y penser.

Il faut quon parte.

- Shaolan, je dois y aller Je te rejoins chez toi ou tu restes ici? Demanda Sakura.

- Je vais rester ici, comme a on pourra faire autant de bruit quon veut, sourit le jeune chinois.

Il la prit dans ses bras et lembrassa langoureusement.

- Je ten prie, reviens-moi. Supplia-t-il.

Sakura hocha simplement la tte, ne prfrant pas promettre quelque chose quelle ne pourrait pas tenir. Elle fit volte face et sortit de lappartement, Bastet sur ses talons. Une fois dehors, elles se mirent courir jusquau bois de Tomoda ou les attendait Apophis et sa reprsentation animale. Arrives dans le bois, elles ne ralentirent pas leur course, jusqu ce quelles aperoivent au loin une silhouette. Sakura se planta devant un jeune homme. Il devait avoir son ge, il tait grand et muscl, son visage tait fin. Ses yeux taient bleu et ses cheveux chocolat. Lattention de la jeune fille se riva sur son avant-bras, un cobra tait entortill autours de celui-ci.

- Bastet, je prsume.

Il avait une voix envoutante. Sakura hocha la tte.

- Et toi tu es Apophis. Dit-elle.

- Oui bien sr, qui dautre! Samusa le garon.

- Je suis tonne de voir que tu nas pas les yeux rouges.

- Ho, ce ne sont que les personnes que je contrle qui ont les yeux ainsi. Expliqua calmement le garon. Aujourdhui nous devons nous combattre la loyal ce qui est beaucoup moins amusant.

- Oui, cest vrai que tu nas jamais eu le cran de venir me voir en personne. Riposta Sakura.

- Au contraire, je suis toujours venu te voir au bon moment. Tu tais souvent avec un jeune homme. Mais tu ne mas jamais remarqu vu que tu tais occup. Sourit Apophis, espigle.

Sakura serra les poings et ne dit rien. Elle ne voulait pas lui donn la satisfaction de voir quil avait russit lnerver. Elle eut un sourire en coin.

- Tu nas jamais pu avoir autant de relation charnelle que moi, tu ntais pas trop frustr?

Le jeune homme pina les lvres, apparemment, la remarqua de la jeune fille lavait nerv galement.

- Si tu nas rien contre, jaimerais commencer maintenant, mon petit ami mattend pour le reste de la nuit. Dclara Sakura. Je sais que tu ne connais pas ce genre de chose mais cest important pour moi.

La provocation fonctionna parfaitement et le garon se rua sur elle, tandis que son serpent glissait au sol. Bastet couru ses cts et se mit en position de chasse. Sakura esquivait les coups vifs de son adversaire et lui donna un coup de poing dans le visage.

- Pas mal, maugra Apophis.

Sakura eut un sourire en coin et continua ses attaques, ils semblaient tre armes gales. Bastet de son ct donnait quelques coups vif de griffe au cobra qui sifflait. Il se jeta sur Bastet, le croc inject de venin bien en vidence. Le chat plongea sur le ct et lui donna un autre coup de griffe. Apophis semblait fatiguer de plus en plus tandis que Sakura lui donnait des coups.

- Tu nes pas trs puissant physiquement, je comprends pourquoi tu te servais des autres. Dit la jeune fille.

Le garon siffla de rage et plongea sur elle, Sakura esquiva et lui donna un coup derrire la nuque. Le garon, comme tant dautre avant lui, svanoui. Sakura se tourna vers Bastet qui venait dviter un autre coup de crocs. La jeune fille ne savait pas trop quoi faire, devait-elle tuer le garon? Elle rpugnait le faire. Elle navait jamais tu qui que se soit et elle navait pas envie de commencer, il devait y avoir une autre solution! Soudain un bruit attira son attention, Bastet venait darracher la tte au reprsentant animal dApophis.

- a va? Demanda Sakura, inquite.

Oui. Notre combat est termin.

- Quest-ce que je dois faire du garon? Interrogea la jeune femme.

Rien, il se rveillera de lui-mme et sera comme avant quil croise Apophis.

- Tout a me semble trs facile, commenta Sakura.

Cest parce que ce ntait pas rellement ton combat, avoua Bastet. Cette fois, ctait le mien. Si javais t tu par Apophis, tu aurais t la place du garon. Tu ntais quun moyen pour occuper le reprsentant, tu servais surtout faire renatre le Soleil chaque matin. Bastet naurait jamais autoris que des humains innocents soient tu pour une guerre entre dieux.

- Tu aurais d me le dire plus tt! Jtais paniqu lide de ne plus revoir Shaolan!

Mais jaurais d prendre le risque de ne pas te voir combattre au maximum. Comme a nous en avons fini

- Quest-ce que tu vas faire maintenant? Demanda doucement Sakura.

Je vais rejoindre ma matresse Jai t heureuse de te rencontrer Sakura, tu es une fille fantastique! Au fait, tu ne pourras plus te transformer en lionne mais tu garderas certains de tes pouvoirs, tu dcouvriras lesquels.

Bastet se mit courir vers le cur de la fort et disparu. Sakura fit demi-tour et retourna chez elle. Ds quelle ouvrit la porte, Shaolan lui sauta dessus.

- Tu es vite de retour! Stonna-t-il.

Sakura lui expliqua ce quil stait pass et Shaolan hocha la tte.

- Du coup, Bastet est galement partit Tu es triste?

- Oui, avoua Sakura. Je mtais habitu sa prsence, maintenant je serais vraiment seule chez moi.

- Si ce nest que a, je peux te tenir compagnie tout les jours. Sourit Shaolan.

Sakura sourit et lembrassa. Shaolan lamena dans la chambre ou il lallongea sur le lit. Sakura stait imagin quelle naurait plus de pouvoir et que par la mme occasion, elle dsirerait moins Shaolan En ralit, rien navait chang, elle dsirait mme encore plus quavant. Elle savait quelle ne se transformerait plus en lionne mais Bastet lui avait parl de ses autres pouvoirs Peut-tre quelle avait gard son inclinaison pour le sexe. Les caresses de Shaolan larrachrent ses penses et ils passrent une magnifique nuit ensemble.


End file.
